


征服大王者

by StoneElephantInTheWood (sj503841764)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 61,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sj503841764/pseuds/StoneElephantInTheWood
Summary: 授权翻译Conquering the Great King，多译者合译岩泉眨了眨眼，将目光投向及川，“上次发生的事只是一夜情而已。”他低声说道，听起来没什么说服力。及川扬起嘴唇露出一个得意的微笑，他贴近岩泉的双唇，“一夜情，两夜情，只要这不是一场恋爱就没关系不是吗？”
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. 傲慢的国王

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Conquering the Great King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301085) by [SuggestiveScribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuggestiveScribe/pseuds/SuggestiveScribe). 



傲慢的国王 译者：锤子

岩泉已经注视他很久了。

通常他会在星期四或星期五露面。在这昏暗的酒吧里，他闪耀的面容总显得格格不入。每当他走进这间酒吧——哦不，每当他走向位于酒吧后端的洗手间——他都如同未曾被这堆杂碎所影响般，从散发着人们懒散的气息的烟圈和刺眼的橘色灯光中穿过。隐隐约约地环绕着他的烟雾与灯影使本来就过于明丽的笑颜和仪态更加光彩夺目——他仿佛是这与破棚子无异的小酒馆里该死的摩西*。（注，摩西是圣经里的圣人）

岩泉和往常一样坐在角落里的卡座。松开的领带结，面前的一杯威士忌，还有唇间的雪茄无一不显示在这身心俱疲的工作周后，他终于可以好好休息了。

他狠狠地吸了一口唇间的雪茄，感受着灼烧和刺痛在他的喉间奔腾，再充满他的肺。他叹着气将烟喷出鼻腔，继续观察酒吧里那个讨厌的小孩不断移动的影子。

虽然岩泉把他称为“小孩”，但事实上他们俩年纪相差不大。然而他身上那股顽皮幼稚的讨厌的气质，更让岩泉认为有必要把他当作一个孩子。

岩泉看着他与另外一个酒吧里的人说话（那个人年纪要大一些，相貌端正，给人印象还算不错）。他注意到那孩子笑得时候会眯起他的眼睛，在别人说话时则会摸着自己的肩膀，倾斜着手里的酒杯。

他笑了。颤抖的喉音不算太高。但他露齿的笑容却透露着让人难以想想象的自傲。他的声调辗转不停，在孩子气的抱怨和令人舒缓的猫咪般的咕噜声间徘徊。当他微笑又或是注视着某个人的时候，他的面容的确好看到让人挪不开眼，当然啦，当事人很明显已经意识到了这点。

他的身体前倾，与身边的那个人窃窃耳语。他的肩膀上有颗纽扣松了，凸显出斜方肌强健又棱角分明的轮廓，他的双唇在那个人耳边翕动着。然后他又露出得意的笑容，起身，用膝盖后部推了推酒吧的高脚凳。

岩泉的视线从他的肩膀转移到他整个身体。他身材匀称，一举一动彰显着他对这具身体完美的掌控，颀长的双腿和身高也无可挑剔。他歪着下巴的模样依旧给人俯视众生的感觉。

他转过身，大概是要在穿着那身完美西装回家前用一趟洗手间。转弯时，那双牛奶巧克力般的眼睛在岩泉身上停留了一阵，目光浅浅地在岩泉的脸上掠过。岩泉努力回敬了一个他所认为最为无视的眼神。

那孩子轻轻晃了晃头，对于头发经常掉到眼睛里的人来说，这个动作潜意识里可能已经成了习惯。那缕头发闪耀的光泽感让岩泉很想伸手狠狠拽住，直到让这孩子摔个趔趄。

岩泉抿了一口他的威士忌。

确实，那孩子很好看——岩泉的眼睛不受控制地跟随着他——但岩泉显然没有耐心去和一个自以为是的家伙打交道，即使是上床。

那孩子走了回去，拾起他的外套，和那个人打了声招呼，两人双双离开了酒吧。

岩泉看着他离开，抽着雪茄叹了口气。

不过他确实很想再看看那双肩膀，那双没有衣服遮蔽的，赤裸的肩膀。

#

之后的一个星期岩泉都没再见到他。他瘫倒在常坐的卡座里，身下表皮龟裂的劣质红色皮革吱吱作响。污浊的烟气随着他的动作沮丧地打着圈儿。

酒吧里柔和的橙黄色灯光和深色的木料让岩泉迅速放松下来。他迷迷糊糊地思考着自己是否会养成酗酒的习惯，但这思绪随着他手腕的抽搐和灌进肺里的烟迅速消散在九霄云外。

当那位傲慢的国王走进酒吧大门时，岩泉已经开始灌第二杯威士忌了。那孩子过于兴奋的声音打破了岩泉曾享受着的平静，岩泉努力忍住将目光跃向杯子那边的冲动。

今天那孩子穿了黑色的带褶子的长裤，黑色的鞋子闪烁着亮光，长袖衬衫如丁香般明艳，最上面的两颗纽扣敞开着。一条细细的黑色皮带将他的衬衫紧紧地箍在裤腰，让岩泉不得不注意到他纤细的臀部。

岩泉不由己地翻了个白眼。毕竟他从未见到这位自满的皇帝端整地穿着成套衣服，也很少见到他戴领带。不知怎么穿着套装的他看起来有些过于正经。

岩泉咂咂舌头，声音在酒杯里回响着。他又啜饮了一口威士忌，望着那个在房子里转悠的男的。所谓的在房子里转悠的意思是“被每个看起来是基佬的男的——当然也包括一些直的——套近乎”。即使他从未刻意施展他的魅力，他受到的关注依然源源不断。

他灿烂的笑颜在黑暗的酒吧里太过熠熠生辉，让岩泉不得已斜过眼睛以掩饰自己的厌烦。他想让这笑容在床榻上靡损，他想让这位潇洒先生在苦苦哀求着跪在地上雌伏于他，望着他因臣服而屈曲的肩膀和身体线条——

岩泉的心脏暂停了几秒，然后跳的异常激烈。

啊。

岩泉叹了口气，手指插进头发，强迫自己把视线转移到酒吧里的其他人身上。他感觉有股热流涌上身体。情欲，极度的渴望。

我这样已经多久了？

岩泉 _用力_ 摇了摇头，疲惫地吐出几口烟，试图摆脱混乱的思绪。这样不行，他可不要成为另外一个对他俯首乞怜的傻子。

过了一会儿，岩泉终于消灭了他那根烟屁股，重又取出一支新的。雪茄无力地垂在他双唇间，岩泉掐住它给它点火。他闭上烟，将第一口烟深深吸进肺里。睁眼时只见灰烟萦绕。

发现那孩子的凝望时他着实吓了一跳。那孩子扭转着身子，双腿交叉优雅地依靠着吧台。他的笑容很是温文尔雅，不过用圆滑来形容显得更恰当。

岩泉面无表情地回蹬了他一眼，喷出了更多烟圈。

那孩子脸上似乎有什么一闪而过。恼怒？惊讶？那一瞬的表情被掩盖得太快，让岩泉一时无法定夺。但成功地撕开他伪装的面具，哪怕只有一瞬间，还是让岩泉感到一丝满足。但岩泉还是隐藏起得意的微笑，将注意投向面前被冷落许久的威士忌。许久之后他听到了一声高昂的大笑（他知道是来自那位花花公子），这是要求另一杯酒和要讲冷笑话的前兆。

过了一会儿，他听见了一个轻柔的声音，“呃……打扰一下。”

岩泉看向那个站在他桌边的人，那是一个穿着体育外套，戴着眼睛的男的，双手各托着一杯啤酒。“我能和你坐一起吗？”他举起手上的啤酒。

“当然。”岩泉回应道。

那个人将一杯啤酒递给了岩泉。岩泉不喜欢啤酒，他觉得啤酒尝起来像小便——而且比起小便，水的味道更占上风——和泡沫。但他还是接过了杯子。

“我看到你来这里好几次了。”那个男人说道。他的目光和岩泉的相撞，又很快移到了别处。

“嗯。”岩泉应了一句。他的视线越过桌子，让自己能更仔细地打量这位来访者。这个人留着棕色的中分，镜片下是绿色的瞳仁。他挺可爱的。岩泉挺喜欢这种紧张的笑容和柔和的语气。“没错，工作完有时候会来这里。”不，是经常来。但岩泉认为并没有必要说实话。

“哦，”那个人捏着他的杯柄，“你是做什么的？”

“我是一家出版公司的主编。”岩泉努力不让自己回想起成堆的工作和遗留在办公桌上的压力和烦恼。

“哇，好厉害。”那个男人低声说道，瞪大了眼睛，“啊，对了。我叫芝山优生。”他结结巴巴地说着。“很抱歉忘记告诉你我的名字……”他的脸“噌”得红了。

岩泉朝他微笑，眼神不自觉地变得友好起来。他轻轻地笑了几声，“没事。我叫岩泉。岩泉一。”见芝山总算露出了微笑，他接着问道，“你呢，你是做什么的？”

芝山差点跳起来，“啊，我是一名教师。”

岩泉再次忍不住笑了起来。两人开始愉快地交谈。岩泉不是很了解对方所教的学校，但他确实给了他们的排球队一些建议。交流的重心渐渐偏向了排球。

膝盖相撞，红润的笑颜，岩泉笑得很开心。大概今晚他可以享受一夜良宵了。 _大概_ 。

然后他就看见了那片笼盖着他们桌子的阴影。当他意识到是谁时，岩泉的脸顿时因愤怒而扭曲。

“所以，某只小耗子想打大人物的主意？”那个六英尺高的小屁孩说着。让人吃惊的是，就算说着恶毒的话，他的笑容还是那样惊人的明艳。

“你什么意思？”岩泉啐了一口，扬起的眼神里充满了蔑视。

“呃，我——”芝山的声音越来越轻，他看向岩泉，“你们俩……认识吗？”

“不认识。”岩泉僵硬地说。但那个人却毫不费力地应了一句，“认识。”

岩泉瞪他的眼神足以让一个心里不太强大的人吓得屁滚尿流。但他却依然露齿一笑，眨了眨眼，斜靠着身体询问芝山，“介意给我们点私人空间吗？”他嘴唇上扬，眼神却异常冰冷。

“呃，好吧。”芝山起身离开了卡座。

“别听这个傻逼的。”岩泉说。

芝山露出一个小心翼翼的表情，“没事，正好我要去用一下洗手间。”

岩泉叹了口气。这位傲慢的国王重重地坐在了他对面，眼里闪烁着欺负好人后的得意。

“我经常见到你。”他注意到岩泉的视线后说道。“你差不多是唯一一个没来和我套近乎的人。”他自顾自地大笑起来。

一个自命不凡的傻逼。

然后他把一个杯子推到岩泉面前，杯子里是因他的动作而不断颤动着的棕色的液体。“我知道你喜欢点这个。”

岩泉举起杯子，嗅到了烈性酒的气味。他啜饮了一口，熟悉的热流在他唇间奔腾。

一个擅于观察的混蛋。

“我是及川彻。”他宣布道，仿佛岩泉表现得很想知道他的名字。

岩泉一边注视着他一边从烟盒里悄悄抽出另一根烟，点燃，无言地用烟雾将两人隔开。

“你叫——？”及川终于问道，完全无视了岩泉脸上的愠怒。

“岩泉。”他说。隐瞒自己的姓名不会有什么好处。

“岩泉……”及川的声音渐渐减弱，点着头等待岩泉说完余下的部分。

岩泉抿了一口他免费的威士忌，从杯子上方怒视着及川。“一。”他最终还是屈服于及川永远挂在脸上的笑容，看向别处咆哮着给出了答复。

“哦，小一。”及川咀嚼着这个名字。岩泉听见这么随意的叫法忍不住皱起了眉头，但及川还是继续说了下去，“岩泉是个很美的名字。”

_很美_ 。

“但它的卷舌方式我并不喜欢。岩……岩……嗯。但是小一，小一这个角法很好听而且读起来也很顺口，不是吗？我想这么叫你——。”

“不行。”岩泉打断了他。

及川爽朗一笑。“告诉你一件事……岩泉。”他低沉地说。及川垂下眼帘，透过他长长的睫毛注视着他。

“今晚我才是要和你回家的那个。”

岩泉的肺突然灼烧了起来。他呆呆地定在原地。他的耳朵没出问题吧？及川悄悄扬起眉毛，露出狡黠的笑容。

过了许久，岩泉的眼睛才不再那么干涩，他绝望地吐出一口烟。及川望着着他，甚至都没有眨眼。他得意的笑容仿佛被刻在脸上一般，眼里闪烁着不可磨灭的光芒 

岩泉抬起眼睛和他对视着。“抱歉，我可能对花花公子和自恋狂不感兴趣。”但及川并没有退缩。甚至正相反，他似乎被逗乐了，笑容逐渐变得恶毒起来。

“哦，所以你喜欢那位耗子先生？能和地毯混为一体还不被人发觉的那种？”

岩泉眯起眼睛，“你是个混球，清楚吗？”

及川向前侧身，他的嗓音变得非常低沉，“不过我在某些方面也有不混球的一点，你想知道吗？”他的喘息在岩泉的皮肤上游走，他的腿夹住了岩泉的腿，热潮透过薄薄的布料在两人的肌肤间萦绕。细微却又源源不断的侵略感无时无刻不提醒着岩泉及川的存在。

岩泉也同样向前探身，他的声音变得很粗哑，“那你他妈又怎么觉得我会满足你，及川？”

听见他的名字时，及川的笑颜在那一刹那恍惚了一下，“因为你一直注视着我，岩泉。”

“怒视和注视还是有点区别的，当然我说过，你是个自恋狂，所以你区分不了。”岩泉感觉自己的血液着了火，他的心跳的比他预想到的还要猛烈。

及川点了点头，头发随着动作轻晃着，岩泉不禁又有了伸手的冲动。“哦，是吗？”这次他的耳语颇有嘲笑的意味。

岩泉感觉一只无形的手紧紧攥住了他的心脏。他竭力挤出一个讥笑。既然你要玩，我就奉陪到底。

他不断暗示自己他只不过是想和他“玩玩”而已，并非是真的对及川产生了兴趣。但即便如此，他的目光还是不由自主地掠过及川的嘴唇和颧骨。他的心脏不由己地跳的越发迅速。

岩泉放松了一会儿肩膀的神经，压低他的声音，让彼此之间的距离接近到能让及川清楚地感受到他的鼻息。“拜托，及川。”他居高临下地眯起眼睛，低沉地咆哮道，“你 _应付_ 不了我的。”他刻意加重了每一个字。

及川的眼睛只瞪大了不到一秒，他的膝盖紧紧地束缚住岩泉的大腿，“我确实很好看，但我永远不是只会任人摆布的洋娃娃。”及川的目光扫过岩泉的脸，在他的嘴唇上停留了一会儿后又看向他的眼睛。他的嘴角一直挂着愉悦的微笑。

岩泉回敬了他一个狐疑的眼神。“我一定会把你弄 _坏_ 的，及川。”他继续咆哮着，“在你脸上那恶心的圣人面具被我粉碎之前，我都不会罢休的。”岩泉再次向前倾身，让自己的嘴唇离及川的只有几厘米远，“我会让你从你的神坛上摔下来向我 _求饶_ 。”

及川呼出一口气，他略微向后移动以便让岩泉看到他涨红的脸颊，他依旧目不转睛地凝视着岩泉。然后他轻声说道，“如果我愿意被你弄坏呢。”

岩泉感觉自己的脉搏漏跳了一拍。

他看着及川舔舐着自己的唇瓣，等他再次开口时，他的语气如同丝绒般柔和，眼神却与锋利的匕首无异。“至少你尝试的样子会很不错。”

岩泉感觉自己的心脏已经蹦到了嗓子眼。下一秒及川就攥住他的领带把他拉了过来，强迫两人的双唇紧紧贴在一起。

及川的嘴唇立刻张开了，毫不犹豫地，岩泉也模仿了他的做法。两人舌头灵活地交缠在一起，然后便向更加急切，更侵略性的方向发展。岩泉不假思索地将手指插进及川的头发里，狠狠地抓住一缕头发，及川模糊地哼哼着。然后及川松开岩泉的领带，把他推开说道，“我要去拿我的外套。”

岩泉站了起来，不一会儿功夫及川便泰然自若地来到他身边。岩泉故意装作看不见周围人看他的嫉妒眼神。及川则显得很受用般地蹦蹦跳跳走着。

接着他们上了一辆计程车，很明显及川并不在意外人对他的看法，因为他一上车便趴到了岩泉的身上。双手爱抚着彼此的大腿，舌头纠缠，唇齿相交。岩泉的理智和本能搏斗了足足一分钟，但他的下半身还是占了上风，于是他给予了及川猛烈的回应。他的手抚摸了及川每一处肌肤，从他的宽阔的肩膀到他纤细的腰间（ _他的腰是有多细？_ ）然后他的手又开始拉扯及川的头发，轻轻拨开及川的脑袋好让他俩的双唇分离，然后啮咬起他的脖子。

及川呻吟了起来，臀部向上收缩着（岩泉无声地请求司机的原谅）。他的舌头一寸一寸地舔舐着及川的脖颈，吮吸着上面白皙的肌肤。

出了计程车后，两人跌跌撞撞地进了岩泉的公寓大楼。岩泉迅猛地将及川推倒在电梯壁上。

“呃，”及川几乎笑了出来，“我没想到你的攻击性会这么强。”

“我跟你说过的。”岩泉的嗓子哑得厉害。他一边沙哑地说着一边亲吻及川纽扣敞开部分暴露着的赤裸的胸膛和锁骨。

电梯发出了叮的开门声。岩泉立刻放开了及川，好像他刚刚没把手指插进及川的臀缝似的。及川过了一会儿也跟了上来，因为爱抚的突然中止而慢了一步。岩泉走到门口开始笨拙而又急切地寻找钥匙。而及川已经挂在了他的身上，他比岩泉要高，所以很容易就开始亲吻啃咬岩泉的脖子。岩泉试图把及川甩下去，但及川就像一口袋自说自话的土豆，一个试图在他身上当来荡去，每次岩泉想抓住他就巧妙地躲开的累赘。

及川咬了一口他的耳朵，岩泉听见了一声轻喘，过了一会儿才意识到那个声音是他发出来的。两人身边不断传来窸窸窣窣的声响，然后声音戛然而止。他们闻声抬起头，才发现是岩泉挎着杂货袋的女邻居，她现在的样子活像一只站在车灯前的母鹿。

岩泉的脸噌得红了，但及川却明朗地笑了。“晚上好！”他振奋地喊着。

岩泉终于在他因尴尬而失去理智之前找到了钥匙并推开了门。

“又多了一个知道我是同性恋的邻居。”岩泉关上门，一边拖鞋一边抱怨着。

及川迅速蹬掉了他的鞋，开始环顾这间公寓。“如果你的声音不大他们就不会发现，所以这是你的问题。”

岩泉向前走了一步，抬头望着还在仔细观察房子的及川。

“收拾得挺干净，小岩。”他漫不经心地评价了一句。

_小岩_ 。

岩泉环顾四周。家里的摆设可以说的上整齐，但并不是特别干净。可能及川是个从不打扫卫生的懒虫。岩泉把他推进卧室，“进去。”他命令道，不给及川任何犹豫的机会。

及川笑眯眯地看向岩泉，他的眼睛闪闪发光，“直入主题，刺激。”

岩泉很不喜欢两人的身高差。他已经受够了及川俯视他所带来的自命不凡的感觉。所以他直接把及川推到在床上。

及川就没有收敛过他的笑容。他开心地躺倒在床上，期待地望着岩泉。岩泉知道，如果及川愿意，就算自己怎么推他也是完全可以保持站立的——他有一个强健的身体。

岩泉拉开领带结，将环状的领带取下。然后他靠近及川，跪在床上。他感觉他的脸红了，因为他不清楚接下来该做什么。事实表明他毋需考虑这个问题。及川抓住了他的领子，把他拉下来交换了一个激烈的吻。岩泉俯下身，趴在及川身上，下体隔着衣服摩擦着他。及川也重复着这个举动，在岩泉唇齿间发出柔软的呻吟。他的手熟练地解开岩泉的扣子，整个过程他嘴上和臀部的动作都没有停下。当他解完所有的扣子，他的手开始游走于岩泉的肩膀和胸肌。突然，他把手抽了回来。

岩泉微微抬起身：“怎么了？”

及川饥渴地凝望着他的胸膛，目光顺他肌肉一路向下，从腹部到裤子的边缘处。“我没想到你会这么……强壮。”他的眼里写满了欲望。

岩泉的嘴角忍不住绽开一个微笑。他直起腰，脱下已经大敞的衬衫，然后冷酷地解起了及川的皮带。

及川仍然开心得像个在游乐场里疯玩的小屁孩。

“你做过下位吗？”岩泉突然问道，坚定地望着身下的及川。

及川的笑容消失了一会儿，然后出神地喃喃道：“做过，但我并不喜欢。”

岩泉把及川的皮带抽了出来，皮革和布料摩擦得咝咝作响。他俯下身让嘴唇贴近及川的耳廓：“我会让你爱上做下面的感觉的。” 说罢他立刻直起身，观赏着及川肉眼可见的颤抖。

“把你的衣服脱了。”岩泉命令道。及川忙不迭解开自己的扣子时，岩泉已经脱下了他的裤子，然后直接握住了及川的下体。

及川敞开了他的衬衫。岩泉差点没抑制他的惊叹。他的因呼吸而起伏着腹肌形状相当得精壮完美，光滑肌肤下的髋骨有着优美的棱角。及川狂妄的讥笑声再次提醒着他，这家伙对自己的外表有充分的了解。

岩泉重又看向身下，发现及川的内裤的颜色和他那件衬衫一模一样。他一边摇头一边凶狠地扯掉他的外裤。

一个花里胡哨的傻逼。

等两人脱得只剩内裤，岩泉的双手抓住及川的臀部，把他摁到了自己的胯下。及川惊讶地叫了一声，但并没有反抗。岩泉再次趴到及川身上，咬着他的脖子，对及川喷在床单上的喘息声很是受用。他的手滑到及川肌肉发达的身体的下面，一边轻柔地抚摸着他的下体一边吮吸脖子上的肌肤。及川呻吟着抬高他的屁股，抽出双手抚摸着岩泉的胯部和大腿，而岩泉的下体则顶着及川的屁股，性器正好挤在他圆润的臀瓣中间。

岩泉突然起身，握住及川的胯，沿着床单将他拖到床边，使他下体悬空。及川差点惊叫出来，但他还是选择顺从地配合岩泉的举措。他的内裤被岩泉拨到大腿处，然后听见了一声叹息。岩泉知道他的目标是征服这个目中无人的小混蛋，但很显然此时他只要能看到他的脸，他的身体，就足够了。岩泉开始怀疑自己会不会失控。

及川微微侧身，用他无辜的大眼睛凝望着岩泉。他脊柱的形状相当优雅，坚挺的肌肉在皮肤下讽刺般地弹跳着。他像只猫头鹰一样对岩泉眨着眼睛，让岩泉觉得他很有必要狠狠在及川脸上来一拳，好让他显得不这么该死的漂亮。

但他并没有这么做。相反地，他咬了一口及川的屁股，感受到及川肌肉的跳动时，他露出了一个满意的笑容。及川则显得又惊讶又开心。

“小岩，你不会是要——“

他被无声地打断了。岩泉拨开他的臀瓣，他的穴口被舌头湿漉漉地舔过。“啊！”及川立刻地惊喘了一声。他的肩膀随着喘息的加速而上下起伏。等呼吸稍稍平缓，他的穴口又被旋转着舔了几下。然后岩泉的舌头突然狠狠钻进了他的甬道。

及川的尖叫猛然转变成一声呻吟。他的臀部不停地发抖。岩泉的手从他的大腿处转移到了臀部，这样更方便他控制住及川。他继续把舌头往里推进。太紧了，他不得不用上很大的力气。但能看到轻喘的及川脊椎处绷紧的神经和他抓紧床单的双手，不亏。

舌头在甬道里进进出出，他扶着及川的臀部好让自己的舌头能进得更深。及川随着他舌头的动作有规律地呻吟着，臀部在他的爱抚下不住地颤抖。当舌头向外抽出时，及川发出了介于舒服的叹息和对于爱抚中止的不满的呜咽的一声。

岩泉继续了下去。每次他用力抽打着穴口时，及川的臀部会期待地颤动，但岩泉就是不肯满足他。

“小岩。”及川小声请求着。

不行，现在还不到时候。

岩泉开始吮吸那小小的入口。及川发出的野兽般的喉音让他下体急速充血。

终于岩泉的舌头回到了他熟悉的甬道。及川发出来长长的呻吟声，最后一个音节扭曲成了沙哑的喉音。“对，就是这里……”及川欲求不满地将臀部往岩泉的脸边送。很快他就因为快感而瘫软成了一滩烂泥。他的身体不停地发抖，拳头徒劳地在床单上摩挲。看着及川绷紧的肩膀，岩泉清楚地知道他在渴望着什么。

“小岩。”及川又发出了乞求声，把脸从床单上抬起来，“求求你了。”

岩泉在及川的喘气声中抽出了他的舌头。及川斜靠在床上，眯起眼望着他。岩泉靠在他身上，抽出了一根手指。他看着及川望了望他的手指，再顺从地张开了嘴。于是岩泉将手指插进了他的口腔，强迫自己不去想那两瓣嘴唇包裹着自己的性器的模样。

然后他抽出了手指，“我知道你想要什么，及川。”他又竖起了自己的中指。及川沮丧地让那根中指也插进了他的双唇。岩泉希望自己的窃笑不要过于明显。

他的手回到了及川的臀部，轻轻地按压着穴口。入口处的皮肤被他抚弄亵玩着。他看着及川的臀肉有节奏地在他身下颤抖。他的按压变得重了起来，在入口处打转，但就是不肯进去，身边传来了指甲刮挠床单的声音。及川把脸转了过去，但岩泉还是能听到轻轻的呜咽声。他把自己的嘴唇咬得快出血了。

“看着我。”岩泉轻轻地说。

及川没有动。

“不看着我我就不弄了。”

及川这才磨磨蹭蹭转过了脑袋看向岩泉。他的表情带了一丝怯生，双颊红的发亮，眼眸则已经涣散了，像块黑色的玻璃。

“很好。”这是他的手指滑进及川的甬道前的最后一次提醒。

如果之前邻居们还不清楚隔壁发生的事，现在他们绝对知道了。

及川的喉音猛然变响，像野兽一般低沉和粗野，几乎让岩泉全身上下的骨头为之颤动。他的屁股高高抬起，吞吃着岩泉的手指。就算眉毛因为疼痛而皱成一团，他还是表现出对岩泉每一寸手指的极度渴望。他实在太紧了，甬道如同着了火一般滚烫。岩泉咬着嘴唇，不让自己因幻想着自己性器在及川身体里的景象而叫出来。

每次冲撞都会伴随及川破碎的呻吟。他的胸膛猛烈地上下起伏着，哭喊着让岩泉给他更多。岩泉找到了他的前列腺，曲起的手指让及川面部抽搐着差点尖叫出来。

“岩泉，”他的声音听起来快休克了，“我想——”

“我知道你想要什么，”岩泉简短地打断了他，“我只是决定好了你什么时候才能得到它们。”

及川对着枕头呜咽了起来。

岩泉又加了一根手指。及川的背抽搐着。岩泉能感受到他正在努力适应他的手指，这确实是个明智的选择。但他并没有在及川体内逗留过长时间。他将手指抽出去的时候及川因突然的空虚而震颤。岩泉漫不经心地拍了一下他的屁股，“在床上趴好。”

岩泉走到床的另一侧抓起润滑液和安全套，及川没有一丝犹豫地顺从了。当他打开梳妆台的抽屉时，及川突然倾身向前拉下岩泉的四角裤，用嘴圈住了他的性器。

岩泉几乎惊讶的叫了出来，润滑剂掉到了床上。及川的脑自然的上下摆动着，他眨着大眼睛抬头看向岩泉，眼里的无辜让他看起来如此真诚。

岩泉本打算将自己的性器撤出，但是及川口腔的温度和和因摩擦而泛红的嘴唇令他无法抵抗。他感觉到自己手在羽毛般柔软的头发里穿梭，发出一阵愉悦的呻吟。突然他猛地抽身，一串前液粘在及川的下巴上。

他从地上捡起及川的腰带绑在他的手腕上。及川的眼睛睁大了，但看起来并没感到真正的恐惧。

岩泉戴上了安全套，用润滑剂套弄着自己，来到及川身后将他的臀部摆正。他看到及川的肩膀已经在期待中起起伏伏，心脏怦怦地跳动着。

岩泉眨了眨眼，然后毫不迟疑的进入了他。

他为自己发出的声音感到一阵脸红，但听到它们和及川急切的喘息融为一体时便好了很多。期间他稍稍停下，让及川调整一下姿势。当及川背上的肌肉不在痉挛时他开始了慢慢地，浅浅地戳刺。及川对着床垫淫叫着（他甚至不敢相信及川会发出这样的声音）。然后他开始更深的挺入，随着每一次更深的挺动，及川都会发出一声小小的啜泣。

“老天啊，”及川大口大口的吸气，“不要停。操。 _操_ 。”

岩泉伸手拥住及川，将他的一只手滑到他的勃起的性器上。

“啊！”及川惊叫出声，“小岩”，他轻声吐出他的名字，就好像早已习惯了这个词。他暗示性地将臀部向后靠，“再深一点，”他恳求着，声音带着与之前不同的粗鲁。

这是岩泉今晚第一次毫不犹豫地听从了及川。他开始狠狠地撞击，听着及川的喘息数着数。然后及川开始发出细微的呻吟，小声的“就是这里”和接连不断的尖叫让岩泉知道他快要到了。他看着及川的肩膀紧绷，在他更加用力的将胯部撞上他的臀肉时屏住了呼吸。

“啊，小岩。我——”

然后岩泉紧握住及川性器底部从他的身体里退出。

及川的吸气几乎是一声惊叫，呼气声更像是咆哮。岩泉把他压进床垫里然后把他翻过来，及川的脸颊颤抖着，眼睛里闪烁着近乎疯狂的光芒。他被绑住的手立刻滑下来开始触碰自己，但是岩泉把他们拍开，用他的手取而代之覆上及川的性器。

及川开始不安的扭动颤抖，他的臀部摆动着，不顾一切的想要什么来填满突如其来的空虚。他的脚趾蜷缩着，双腿在床上扭成一团。岩泉用另一只手把他的两腿分开。

“小岩。”及川哀哀地叫着。

岩泉舔舐着他的入口，看着他的表情逐渐扭曲。他的粗暴弄伤了及川的穴口，但他不能让及川发现。及川摆着头，咬着牙紧紧闭着双眼。岩泉能看出他现在不太舒服。

他又将自己的舌头插进了及川的甬道。

及川立刻喘息了起来，臀部上下起伏。只是插入是完全 _不够_ 的。

岩泉很庆幸他的嘴唇没有精力再去挤出笑容。

“我的天啊，”及川断断续续地粗喘着。他正拼命追逐着岩泉的舌头，“求你了小岩！”

“求我什么？”岩泉重新把舌头插入他的小穴。

及川低下头用他光亮湿润的眼睛望着他，他的嘴唇不住地颤抖。“求你了。”他耳语道。

岩泉迅速插入一根手指，看着及川的臀部禁不住地痉挛，然后抽出了出来，“求我什么？”

“求你，”及川喃喃说着，脸上写满了欲求不满。他的声音在颤抖。“求你操我。”

岩泉急不可耐地猛扑了上去。他望向身下，及川棕黑色的眼里溢出了喜悦，红润的嘴唇颤抖着。岩泉讥讽地笑了一声。

他没给及川任何反应的机会，直接整根没入，凝望着及川痛苦与快感交织的表情。他发出的嚎叫甚至难以分辨是人的还是野兽的。

岩泉飞速地抽插着。他的本能也不允许他慢下来。他胀得发痛的性器让他再也忍受不了。他在及川体内猛烈地持久地插进又抽出。及川的脸已经扭曲了。他喘息着，呻吟着喊着“小岩”。岩泉听见了自己低沉的喘息声，他感觉自己的声音渐渐离他远去。他已经控制不住自己了。他将全身的重量放在一只前臂上，用另一只手抚慰着及川的性器。

及川的眼睛突然睁开了，瞳仁放大，然后便因为岩泉的爱抚而爽的直翻白眼。他又发出了断断续续的喘息声。一连串的“就是这里”和及川喊“小岩”时慵懒的斜倚着的脑袋让他的手和彼此的胸膛滚烫火热。及川的手撸动着岩泉的性器，岩泉感觉自己快沉不住气了。他射了，臀部不规律地在及川指间冲撞，在他的发丝间发出了高昂的呻吟。

两人双双瘫倒在床上。过了很长时间，两人都没有说话。最终及川还是爬到了岩泉的胸口，朝他温柔地笑。

岩泉看着他，清了清嗓子，好不容易才得以说话：“你知道这只是一夜情，对吧？”

及川瞥了他一眼，仿佛他刚刚只是问他天空的颜色：“我看起来像傻子吗？”

岩泉眨了眨眼：“呃……确实。”

“你好过分，小岩。”及川轻声笑了，拍了一下他的胸膛。

_小岩_ 。

岩泉微微一笑，抚摸着及川的头发进入了梦乡。


	2. 征服卡拉OK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （翻译：锤子）  
> 岩泉叹了口气。  
> 他发觉自己会不由自主地向及川妥协。

岩泉足足有两周没去酒吧，不是因为他不想见及川。事实上，他非常想见及川。

不过这与及川无关。

岩泉一直很忙，忙着工作，忙着安顿他的父母，忙着各种各样的事情。即使一周两次提前下班，即使今天是周五，他都没时间踏进酒吧的大门。

他太 _忙_ 了。

他走进酒吧，但并没有发现那位大王的身影。他叹了口气，口中呼出的气息让他感觉怪怪的。他不明白叹气是什么滋味，他也不清楚正常的叹气应该是什么滋味。现在他的大脑就是这样运转的吗？难道他已经这么需要一杯威士忌了？

岩泉怀着异常沉闷的心情跌坐在常坐的卡座中。他狠狠拉松领带结，力气大得差点让脖子脱臼。他抿了一口威士忌，轻哼了一声，冒着烟的灼烧感沿着喉咙奔腾着一路向下。

渐渐地，他脊柱边的肌肉放松了，双腿垂在卡座座位下休憩，享受着这沉甸甸的满足感。酒后的眩晕感侵占了他的视线，他感觉自己被这环境所接纳、所需要。岩泉觉得这两周过的实在太过仓促，他的心智和躯体似乎在被人追赶般早早透支，但他不知道自己所做的究竟是为了什么，这种感觉给他一种很不自在的紧迫感。现在他终于能好好坐下让思绪沉浸在这烟气雾霭中，这总归算是一种香烟味道的幸福。

等他察觉到开门吹进来的冷风时他已经在这坐了有半个小时。那声高昂欢快的问候让他涣散的注意力猛然集中。

岩泉将目光懒洋洋地投向酒吧的另一端，看着及川彻靠着吧台坐下，身边依然是那个经常和他说话的人，可以推断他俩在夜生活外也有过交集。

扫了眼大概，岩泉便收回了目光，啜饮起他的酒。

及川晚上大多数时间都在刻意回避他。以前听到笑声他总会坐在高脚凳上扭过身子寻找声源，现在他却只是望着前方，而且他也一改四周没声音了就到处乱看的习惯，开始端详起了面前的酒架。

这倒没什么。一切能驱散假象的纽带，并让其物归原位的事物岩泉都能欣然接受。

背景乐似乎是轻柔的爵士乐。虽然岩泉更喜欢金属乐和摇滚，但爵士也很棒。他闭上了眼，胸膛和双颊都暖洋洋的。他开始思考是不是该离开酒吧了。即使现在不算太晚，但他的心情已经得到了充分的放松，没必要再继续喝酒了。

假皮革咯吱咯吱作响，他重重地叹了口气，喉咙里发出了喀喀的声音。

“啊，我们能不能不要再表现得像‘我没有和你上过床而且我也不认识你’这样？”

岩泉的嘴唇紧紧地抿成一条缝，他缓缓睁开双眼。“你才是表现得很奇怪的那个。”他发表了句意见，注视着桌子对面及川愠怒的表情，“我只是在经常待的地方干着平常干的事而已。”

及川的头重重地斜了一下，他夸张地撅起嘴，头发随之弹跳着，“我以为是你想这样的，小岩。”

岩泉的胸口在听到这个宠物般的爱称时一紧，他很不喜欢这种感觉。他将自己的目光滑向一边，似看非看地盯着酒吧的抛光地板，“你想干什么，及川？”

“只是今晚有点无聊而已。”及川抱怨着，向前靠在了他的胳膊上。

岩泉皱起嘴唇，示弱性地呼出一口气，然后将头向及川的男伴方向歪了歪，“那个人你认识吗？”

及川眨巴着的眼睛睁大了，嘴角扬起一个微笑，“没错，我们是同事。”然后他眯起眼睛，笑容浮现出一丝狡黠，“小岩吃醋了？”

岩泉白了他一眼，干巴巴地继续问道：“我看你经常跟他说话而已。总之你是做什么的？”

及川向后靠着椅背，耸起的宽阔的肩膀，脸上闪烁着自豪的光芒：“我是一家营销公司的主管。”

“哦，”岩泉抽了第一口雪茄，呼出的萦萦灰烟在身前盘绕。他移开视线说道：“这倒是能说得通。”

及川歪了歪头，“为什么这么说？”

“嗯，”岩泉送了耸肩低低地咕哝着，“你真的很有魅力。”

及川眨了眨眼。有什么东西在他脸上一闪而过。“哇哦，”及川朝岩泉晃了晃袖口，“过奖了小岩。”

岩泉冲他皱起了眉头。“我可没在拍你马屁，”他叼着半截烟声明道，双臂胸前交叉，朝酒吧里其他人简明地点了下头示意道：“我只是在说实话。”任何人看见及川和其他人互动都能感受到某种……吸引力。

及川的眼睛瞪得比岩泉想象中的还大。他又向岩泉眨了眨眼，奇怪的是他并没有露出以往傲慢的笑容。“呃。”他停顿了一下，让岩泉眉间的褶皱更深了，“谢谢。”听到这句古怪的回应，岩泉的前额惊讶地皱起，但及川已经打算结束这个话题，重又露出满脸堆笑的神色

“所以小岩是做什么的？”

“我是个主编。”岩泉不假思索地回应。

“哇哦哦，小岩好厉害！”及川又把身体向后歪着，胳膊在胸前交叉，嘴角浮现一丝得意的笑容：“我猜，你的下属都很怕你，但其实小岩只不过是只温顺的小绵羊，不是吗？”

岩泉反射性地瞪了他一眼，部分是因为他说话的样子太过自大，就好像他知道自己一定是对的似的。

还有一部分是因为他说的的确是对的。

及川叽里咕噜说着些有的没的时酒吧的大门又突然被打开。岩泉看向那个走进来的人。他很高——可能跟及川差不多高；他的嘴唇像被刻在脸上似的向下撇着，好像他的脸上除了怒气其他表情全都不见了；他平直的头发如墨水般漆黑，他的眼神非常 _强烈_ ，像淬蓝的钢铁一般，下撇的样子和他的嘴唇一模一样，似乎他的表情只剩愤怒。

他四周气氛的变化跟人们看到及川一样，但这次则是因为 _恐吓_ 。岩泉之前从未见过他，他健壮的身躯同样引起了他极大的好奇心。作为一个差不多倾向也很凶的人，岩泉并没有被他的目光吓到。事实上，他觉得更容易接受。坦率的皱眉比假笑更容易理解。

岩泉重新望向及川，后者正一个劲儿地讲着——一部刚释出的新科幻片？——然后及川的眼珠闪烁着转向那个刚进来的人。

接着他看见及川突然愣住了，句子才讲了一半，卡在中间仿佛他忘记了他要讲什么似的。

岩泉眯起眼睛：“及川？”他心情复杂地问道，被激起的兴趣更浓了。

“啊对，我刚在说啥？”及川眨巴了几下眼睛，视线移回岩泉的方向，不过岩泉知道他并不在看他。他绷紧的笑容明显过于浮夸。他笑着挤着眼睛，让岩泉很想给他一耳光让他正常点。

及川继续讲了下去，但他口中蹦出的字眼一个个都心不在焉地前言不搭后语。岩泉注意到新来的那位已经停下了脚步，在吧台前半侧着身注视着及川。

他眨着眼看着及川，眼里的愤怒一部分被惊讶所替代，另一部分则是岩泉看不透的东西。

“啊，影山君！好久不见！”曾经和及川说话的那个人重重地拍了下新来者的肩膀。

“啊，哦。”影山——看上去像是——应了他一声，把身子转向那个人，视线最后才落到他身上。“的确。”他悦耳的声音低沉柔和，没有一丝粗野。

当岩泉的目光终于回到及川的身上时，他发现及川正拧着搁在桌上的双手，夸张的笑容透露出一丝痛苦。“你根本没在听我说话，对吗小岩？”他强颜欢笑着问。

“外星人电影。”岩泉急忙回应了一句。

及川的眼睛颤动了几下，但笑容并未减少。岩泉觉得他在恐惧着什么。

“我们去别的地方吧。”及川毫不犹豫地说道。

“啥？”岩泉难以置信。

“这里烟味太重了，”及川在脸前摆摆手，“而且你老是把它们吹过来。我们还是去别的地方吧，这样你可以继续抽烟，我能换换气。”

岩泉的手指划过他的发际线，身体靠在手肘上：“及川，我不打算去任何地方。你坐下来之前我正准备 _回家_ 。”

及川靠着边重重坐下，拉下嘴角：“哎呀小岩，拜托啦。”至少他现在撅着嘴的样子是发自真心。

岩泉听见自己沉重地叹息了一声，几乎能感受到他即将体会到的后悔的感觉。“假设我同意你吧，今晚我们要去哪？”

“呃，”及川歪着嘴，一根手指轻轻敲着双唇。然后他灿烂一笑，从座位上跳起来宣示着心里权衡后的发现：“卡拉OK！”

“不行。”

“小岩！”及川倚着桌子轻摇岩泉的小臂。

“我不唱歌。”不在 _公共场合_ 唱歌。

“一定会很好玩的小岩，而且我发誓不会嘲笑你的公鸭嗓的。”

岩泉缓缓睁开眼，视线与及川交错。及川看他的表情很古怪。岩泉几乎能看到他的脸正失去下巴的支持般不住地颤抖，眼里则闪耀着澄澈的渴望。

岩泉又瞥了眼边上影山过于紧绷着的后背。他坐在高脚凳上的模样活像个不会休息的怪人。

他回瞥了眼及川，及川的嘴唇撇成了条直线。岩泉觉得自己内心动摇了。

“好吧。”他低声说道，好不容易和脑内的想法达成一致。

及川已经穿上了外套，在岩泉甚至还没套上一只袖子时他已经环住了岩泉的手臂。而岩泉只来得及在套上外套后嘟哝一句，就被及川拽出了酒吧。

“耶，好开心~”及川似乎在自己哼着什么。

“嗯，嗯，但给我半秒钟穿好衣服啊，外面很冷。”

等他们踏出了酒吧的大门时，岩泉都没有再回头看一眼，但他依然能感觉到影山的目光紧紧追随着两人的步伐。

#

现在的情况进一步证明了岩泉的想法。他不擅长应对这种事情，也不擅长一夜情。当他们到达及川选的卡拉OK时——毕竟岩泉对卡拉OK并不了解——及川几乎蹦了起来。他蹦蹦跳跳进了大门，兴奋地向店员打招呼，这回他的神态完全是发自内心的。他付了两人的钱——“因为是我把你拖来的，小岩。”——然后他们便向包间走去。

岩泉已经很长时间没有参与这种活动了。当他们走进包间时，及川故意将外套扔在座位上，跳跃旋转着拿起遥控器，“啊啊啊我第一首该唱什么呢？”他的喉音旋律高昂，让岩泉不禁笑了起来。及川抬头看向他并也露出了笑容，双颊因为冷空气、兴奋和酒精而泛着红晕。

“一个正常的成年人真的还会来这种地方吗？”岩泉交叉着双腿斜靠在座位上，心不在焉地看着及川点了一首歌。

及川猛地看向他，眯起眼睛，“小岩！”他严肃地驳斥道，“卡拉OK是日本的非官方国民运动。”

岩泉笑着咕哝道：“嗯，当然。”

及川开始唱起一些狗屁不通的日本流行歌，但他激情四射的声音很高昂，即使这些歌词和作曲很是拙劣，也掩盖不了他唱的确实不赖的事实。

唱完后及川向岩泉露出一个期待的笑容，而岩泉唯一的评价则这将笑容抹去——“你的音乐品味跟你的性格一样糟糕。”

及川向后仰去，把手放在胸前假装生气，表情很是浮夸。

“你听过摇滚吗？”岩泉问道，没理会他。

及川哀哀地眨了眨眼：“我还是能跟上潮流的。”

岩泉叹了口气，起身将遥控器从及川那拿走。他觉得自己才应该在市场营销部工作。“从这个表里选一首。”岩泉指挥道，把遥控器还给及川。

及川倚在岩泉的肩膀上：“哎呦，你还想再听我唱一次吗，小岩？”

岩泉移步，看着及川因为失去平衡而在原地摇摇晃晃，“你唱的还行，只要不是那些傻逼流行垃圾。”

“啊，小岩想让他的音乐有深度有意义。”及川的眼睛闪闪发光，咧开一个笑容，“多么浪漫。”

岩泉从沙发上拿起一个垫子朝及川扔了过去。及川大叫起来。

“噢，我知道这首。”他停下了一会儿，然后欢快地啾啾道。等他加载好歌曲，岩泉一下就认出了这首歌。它已经是几年前发布的老歌了，但依旧很是悦耳。当他看着及川的时候，他不禁开始思考及川和影山在酒吧里的互动——假如能用这个词来形容的话——的意义。岩泉深知想太多不会有任何好处，所以他没在这件事上挖空心思。不过他也没工夫顾虑了，因为他的注意力猛地转移到了开始唱歌的及川身上。

失去了洋溢着的快乐、活力，及川的嗓音其实很低沉。环绕着一个个音节的声音如丝滑的绸缎。岩泉胳膊上起了鸡皮疙瘩。他叹了口气，继续看及川唱歌。及川并不是很熟悉歌词，所以他一直紧盯着屏幕，看着汉字和假名随着音乐明明暗暗。

等他唱完，及川转过身看着岩泉，把麦克风递向他的方向。“该你唱了。”他坚定地宣布道。

“不行。”

“你不可以只干坐在那看着我唱！”

岩泉希望自己泛着微热的脸颊不被及川察觉。“这没什么问题。”

“不行！”及川大声争辩着，扑通一声坐到他旁边的座位，用麦克风戳他。“一首，你必须要唱一首。”

岩泉听见自己呻吟出声，及川在猛摇他的肩膀。“求求你啦。”及川哀求道。

岩泉叹了口气，他发觉自己会不由自主地向及川妥协。“好吧，就一首，还有别再这么混蛋了。”

及川微笑着把麦克风和遥控器拿给他。岩泉接了过去，烦躁地翻阅着歌曲。他不喜欢自己唱歌的声音，少了平时粗野的腔调，他的声音显得有些空白，让他感觉很不舒服。

终于他选好了歌，他已经提前因为尴尬而涨红了脸。他究竟在干什么？

他并不需要看歌词，但他还是盯着屏幕，因为一旦开始唱歌，他就难以忍受自己看着及川的脸。这是首慢歌，没有困扰他的高音。尽管他感到尴尬，但确实，唱歌的感觉还是不错，岩泉把这种感觉归咎于离开酒吧前的那阵喧嚣。

唱完时他的脸已经涨得通红。他回到及川的座位前，把麦克风推给他，“现在开心了吧？”然而及川并没有立刻接过麦克风，岩泉睁大眼睛，低头瞪着及川。

及川向上凝视着他，眼睛睁得很大，脸颊泛着微微红晕。“小岩的声音——”“闭嘴。”岩泉闭上眼呻吟道，再次把麦克风推给他。“完美。”

岩泉睁开眼睛，难以置信地眨了眨眼。

及川动了一下，看起来不太舒服。“听起来……很舒缓。我觉得很舒服。”

岩泉重重地在他身边坐下，耳朵红得发烫。“闭嘴，别想拍我马屁。快唱吧。”

及川捡起麦克风，但只是将它放在一边。他咯咯笑着：“小岩不知道怎样接受赞美。”

“只有在我不相信的时候。”岩泉哼了一句。

“为什么我要对你撒谎呢，小岩？”及川问道。但在岩泉开口之前，及川已经倾身用双唇裹住了他的耳垂。

“嘿！”岩泉吓了一跳，缩紧身子。

“唔，小岩。”及川嗡嗡地说着，好像已经沉醉在岩泉的气味中。“你的声音真的很棒。”然后他将岩泉的脸转向自己，吻了上去。

及川的舌头滑过岩泉的下唇，岩泉毫不犹豫地张开嘴，让及川的舌头滑了进来。现在是及川在主动。虽然他很专心地与岩泉唇齿相交，但他的身体移动到了视线以外。岩泉感觉到及川姿势的改变，他的一条腿挂在岩泉的大腿上，热量让岩泉不禁颤抖起来。当及川找到跨坐在岩泉腿上最舒服的姿势时，他的臀部开始轻轻扭动，唤醒了岩泉长裤下的下身。

及川朝岩泉的嘴唇叹了口气，似乎已经找到了目标。

岩泉气喘吁吁地挣脱了一会儿，无济于事地睁开双眼。他看着及川坐在他腿上，眼神朦胧，朱唇微启，这让他的下体又开始痉挛。

“你，你的也是。”岩泉结结巴巴地说，感觉自己要在这浓重的寂静中窒息了。

及川缓缓向他眨着眼，眼神涣散。岩泉突然意识到他刚才说的话根本接不了上句。他刚刚在讲什么屁话。

岩泉感觉脸颊一阵发烫，他转移视线，尴尬地咕哝道：“你的声音也很好听。”

这次及川总算回过了神，他迅速眨巴着眼睛，双颊变红了一点，笑容在脸上一闪而过，不带一丝犹豫和思考。岩泉无法形容出谦虚在这位目中无人的大王脸上是多么的迷人。

及川重又将两人的脸贴到一起，手滑过岩泉的下巴和脖子后端，穿过他的头发。

岩泉哼了一声，一只手伸向及川的臀部，感受他身体的微微悸动；另一只手则滑到了他的腰部，毫不羞耻地享受着在抚摸下逐渐硬挺的那块肌肉。

及川的嘴唇也动了起来，探索着岩泉的脖子、耳朵和下巴。他空着的那只手探向岩泉的胸口，他的动作变得很急迫。岩泉感受到及川已经完全硬了。

及川重又对他的耳朵发起进攻，他先轻轻吮吸那块嫩肉，然后牙齿逐渐收紧。岩泉忍不住颤抖着发出一声叹息。双手让及川的身体重重压在自己的身上。

“我记得你喜欢这样。”及川在他的脖子旁发出咕噜咕噜的声音，声音温柔地拂过岩泉的皮肤。作为一个做主要前戏的人，他的呼吸也显得过于粗重。他的气息颤抖着，胸口起伏不定。

“我记得我做的所有你都很喜欢。”岩泉低下头咬住及川的脖子。

及川的背在岩泉的爱抚下拱了起来，他喘着粗气。岩泉发现了新的目标，他的心脏因为急切的渴望在胸腔里砰砰直跳。

他狠狠吮吸着及川的皮肤，即使他肯定会留下淤青也没有停下。及川的臀部扭动着，细碎的呻吟如赞美般从口中飘出。

及川开始解开岩泉的衬衫扣子，新裸露出的肌肤时不时地让他心烦意乱。他的手掌抚摸着岩泉的胸肌，指尖在肌肉的纹理处滑动，探索着光滑的皮肤。

岩泉突然也很想脱掉及川的衬衫，他想咬他的胸口，用细碎的吻折磨他，在他的皮肤上留下痕迹，然后听及川喊他的名字。

他的手指解开了最上面的几个扣子，及川哼了一声。不知怎的，脱离衬衫的束缚让他感受到无限欢愉。他的呼吸变得更加困难，眼神沉溺在岩泉的上身，凝视着他的每一寸皮肤，好像要把他深深地刻在自己的记忆中。

岩泉的手在第三颗纽扣上停住了，眨了眨眼赶走欲望的迷雾。他似乎才意识到自己刚刚在做什么。及川停下正忙着解开岩泉皮带的双手，看着他的脸。“怎么了？”他问道，无辜的声音里透露出一丝疑惑。岩泉眨了眨眼，将目光投向及川，“上次发生的事应该只是一夜情而已。”他低声说道，听起来没什么说服力。

及川扬起嘴唇露出一个得意的微笑，他贴近岩泉的双唇，“一夜情，两夜情，只要这不是一场恋爱就没关系不是吗？”他吻住岩泉，又湿又热的舌头分开他的双唇，滑进他的嘴里。

岩泉感到自己的心又开始砰砰直跳，双手不知疲倦地抚摸着身体两侧及川的大腿。

“但是，”岩泉吻着及川的下唇，“这个地方——”他将舌头伸了进去，舌尖滑过及川的上颚。

“隔音。”及川在亲吻中喘着粗气，然后咬住岩泉的嘴唇。岩泉将舌头退出，亲吻着及川的嘴角，一路向下直到牙齿与脖子上的嫩肉相触，“我们不能再给别人制造麻烦了。”

及川气喘吁吁，胸膛剧烈地一起一伏，“我不会把这里弄乱的。”他快要窒息了，在岩泉舔他的耳廓时拳头紧握住他的头发。

岩泉应该问一个简单的问题。一个“怎么做”足以表达他的顾虑。但他并没有。取而代之的是他撕开及川的衬衫，粗鲁地抓住他的臀部让两人贴得更紧。他咬着及川的胸口，吮吸着上面的嫩肉，及川难耐又渴望地扭动着。他用双唇裹住及川的乳首，舔弄着，牙齿轻柔地研磨。

及川发出了介于哼哼和咆哮之间的声音，他的手将岩泉的皮带从皮带扣里抽出。解开岩泉裤子时，他的手不住地颤抖。他拉下拉链，然后立刻用手摩挲着岩泉的下身。

岩泉对着及川地肩膀喘着粗气，不过及川看上去成了更享受的那个。他甚至没有褪下内裤，直接兴奋地用指尖环绕着他的硬挺，上下爱抚着。岩泉感觉自己忍不住向上顶胯，他不顾一切地想脱下内裤好让自己的下身感受到及川滚烫的手掌，好让两人肌肤相亲。

及川的大拇指摩擦着性器的头部，接着他注意到那块被前液染深的布料。他眼睑颤动着，呼吸变得困难。

然后他突然从岩泉的大腿上下来，解开自己的裤子并把它扔在地上。“把你的裤子脱了。”他沙哑地命令岩泉。

岩泉听从了他的指挥，不顾形象地胡乱蹬下外裤和内裤，迅速将它们从脚边踢走。及川马上又缠在了他身上。两件事几乎是同时发生的。两人终于坦诚相见，交换着彼此滚烫的肉体。下身相触，两人不约而同地喘着粗气，在亲吻的时候胸膛紧贴。

湿润的双唇张开，纯粹的欲望让彼此舍弃了任何技巧，他们唯一所做的只有难舍难分地交缠着舌头。

及川的手捧住岩泉的脸庞，在一次次亲吻间轻喘。岩泉的手滑向及川的下身，手指环绕着两人的性器，随着及川臀部抽搐的频率轻抚着它们。

及川发出了细微的呻吟，将脸埋在岩泉的颈部，肩膀因为兴奋而不停地起伏。岩泉轻轻含住及川肩膀的皮肤。他太美了，让岩泉无法忍受不主动。及川呼出的气体又热又潮湿，手指嵌进了他的肩膀。

说实话，岩泉觉得这样下去也没什么不好。两人赤裸的身体交缠在一块儿，性器也因前液变得越来越滑，下体和嘴唇的动作依旧没有停止。

他们保持了一会儿这个姿势，紧紧纠缠着对方。岩泉手上的动作逐渐加快。接着及川打断了两人的喘息，“小岩，”他低声说道，“你必须得停下。”

“唔，”岩泉哼了一声，舌头挑逗着及川的耳廓，“但我把你弄得很爽。”

但及川停下喘息向后退了一点，直直看着岩泉的眼睛。他的脸这次涨得是有史以来最红的一次，眼睛发黑发亮，呼吸变得急促起来。“但是，”及川眨着眼睛迫切地注视着岩泉，“我想好好感受你。”岩泉的手指滑过他性器的头部，让他忍不住倒抽一口气。终于他急促地吐出最后一句话：“我想让你在我里面。”

岩泉吐出一口气，胸腔里发出的咕噜声在舌尖震颤。他放开两人的性器——虽然这让他有些失落——然后将手放在及川的臀部。及川的手指拂过岩泉的嘴唇，岩泉不假思索地含住它们，舌头在指尖画着圈，收紧腮帮。他的舌头滑过指腹，舔着及川手指的连接处。

及川呜咽着抽出手指。他从岩泉的腿上微微挺起身，开始探寻更多地方。岩泉感觉自己的最后一丝理智也断了，“及川，让我——”

“不，”及川轻声回答，停下了胳膊。他前臂的肌腱因为手指看不见的动作而扭曲，“上一次你明明为我做了所有事。”

岩泉只能看着及川从镇静转变成突然开始喘息，他的身体因为他自己的爱抚而变得僵硬。他小臂上的肌肉又开始抽搐，脊椎弯成了一个弧形并发出一阵阵轻柔的呻吟。

“啊，“及川咕哝道，前额靠着岩泉，“你比我更擅长做这些，小岩。”他一边喘息一边小声笑了。

“所以我才说让我来，笨蛋。”岩泉抨击道，但他的语气很温柔。他的手缓缓上下爱抚着及川的身体。“放松，”他耳语着，一只手重新轻轻地抚弄及川的下体，与此同时他的嘴唇也移向及川的乳首，舌头故意慢慢画着圈。

及川立刻做出了反应，肺里所有的氧气似乎都离开了他。他向后倒去，尖叫着，但叫声明显带着发自内心的欢愉和满足。

“那儿。”岩泉的声音在及川胸口震颤。

及川的手臂肌肉收缩着，颤抖的气息从口中呼出。当他的臀部在自己的指间运动着，发出一声声细微的愉悦的咕哝声。他的眼睛瞪得很大，写满了等同的快乐与惊讶。

“弯曲你的手指。”岩泉温柔地指导他。

岩泉可以从及川的呻吟声中判断出他听了他的话。及川的背部弓了起来，像溺水的人一样大口呼吸，双眼紧闭，咬着下唇好不去泄露自己的喘息声。

岩泉模模糊糊地思考着这是不是及川第一次自慰。

他不由自主地凝视着他。看着他的胸膛因向后伸展而变宽，臀部和腹部的肌肉线条紧紧地绷住。他的皮肤太过光滑和完美了，岩泉觉得要不是他了解及川，他绝对会相信及川从未被触碰过。他粉色的乳首立了起来，发红的性器随着他的动作上下轻微地甩动。岩泉感觉他的嘴变得很干。及川微启的光泽的双唇因为呼吸而颤抖，脸颊泛红，半阖的双眼写满了欢愉。他细碎的呻吟是因快感而甜蜜的呜咽声，岩泉希望这呜咽声可以永远不要停止。

“你真漂亮。”岩泉还没来得及阻止，这句话就从他口中滚落。

及川停下了动作，眨着的眼睛充满了惊讶。但岩泉已经将尴尬抛到了脑后。他坚定地回望着及川，内心和性器都渴望着进入前面这个人。

及川的嘴角露出一丝微笑，岩泉觉得他有点害羞了。他俯下腰于岩泉接吻，边呻吟着边抽出手指。然后他向后退了一步，让岩泉努力克制把及川摁到他的下身的冲动。

及川轻轻地把手放在岩泉的下身，瞪大眼睛，吃惊地发现它已经因前液而变得滑腻。他第一次无言地望着岩泉，岩泉回望着他，不确定自己是否已经因为欲望而涨红了脸。“大部分是因为你。”他粗哑地说明。

及川微笑着撅起嘴唇。“啊，”他的声音很低沉，而且过于柔和。他靠近岩泉，微微直起身，“那肯定。”他的手颤抖着将岩泉的性器引导到自己的穴口。

岩泉的心脏跳跃得完全不受控制了。他认为这世上没有任何东西能让他为接下来发生的事做好准备，所以他只是努力地平缓呼吸，让自己平静下来，绝对不能在这灾难性的过程中干他，毕竟他已经经受了太多冲击。

“及川，”岩泉喘着气，感觉手上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，“按你的节奏来。”

及川对他眨了眨眼作回应，叹了口气。他吞吃着岩泉的性器，而岩泉则是仰过头，胸腔里传出一声喘息，欲望冲击着他的眼睛。及川的手抓住他的肩膀以保持平衡。

他们停下了一会儿，空气中只回荡着粗重的呼吸声。岩泉的指尖陷进了及川的臀部好让它晃得不那么厉害。他咬紧牙关，不让自己屈服于想把及川狠狠拉到他性器底部的兽欲。

“天呐，小岩。”及川轻声说，岩泉的视线重新回到及川的脸上，他的前额闪烁着一层薄薄的汗水，“你真的好棒。”

然后他的身体继续向下吞吃，喉咙里发出一阵愉快的哀鸣。他的脸埋在岩泉的颈窝，手指插进他的发丝间。岩泉一只手固定着及川的臀部，另一只伸向他的腹部帮助他进行某些动作。及川短暂休息了一下，开始有节奏地上下起伏。

刚开始他的动作很慢。他太紧了，岩泉觉得自己快要窒息。但他又热又滑的内壁是那么的完美。岩泉也将脑袋靠在及川的肩膀上，咬住，压抑着试图逃脱的无尽的呻吟。及川喜欢被咬，他的臀部因为快感抽搐了一下，四周充斥着兴奋的呜咽声。

两人之间的温度一定超过了沸点。皮肤滚烫，汗水淋漓，仿佛身处潮湿的炎炎夏日。及川已经意识涣散，嘴唇不忘在阵阵喘息和呻吟中，给予岩泉的肩膀和脖子一个又一个湿漉漉的吻。

然后他又跟上节奏，加快了臀部的运动，吞吃得更深了。

“天啊。”岩泉对着他的肩膀低声念叨着。他们紧紧依偎在一起，交换着彼此的欲望。但岩泉渴望能继续与他亲吻，吻遍他身体的每一寸肌肤。他的头轻触及川，及川也默契地配合着他。

岩泉很高兴他这么做了。

很长一段时间岩泉只是凝望着及川，被快感和窒息感紧紧束缚。他看着及川骑在他身上，完美的肉体吞吃着他的性器，表情扭曲，喉咙里发出一声声难以辨别的呻吟。

接着岩泉想起了自己的职责。他向前倾身，吮吸及川的乳首，手指抚摸着他光洁的后背。及川满意地直哼哼。岩泉的一只手滑向及川的下体，手指包裹住茎身。他感受着被前液弄湿的柱体，在及川的胸口咕哝着，手指最小幅度地拂动。

及川发出一声喘息，弓起背，指甲深深地掐进岩泉的肩膀。然后他捧起岩泉的下巴，给了他一个吻。岩泉空出的那只手抚摸着及川柔软的头发。他张开双唇，舌头伸进彼此的口腔交缠。

岩泉轻轻抽插着，及川则是试图坐得更深，毫不犹豫地配合他的节奏。所有的一切都散发着潮湿的热气，灿烂的色彩在他紧闭的眼睑炸开，最敏感的地方感触着湿滑的摩擦，满足他所有的需求。

他无意识地对及川的嘴唇吐出呻吟，及川也在喘息着，手指紧紧地攥住岩泉的头发。岩泉觉得快感在爆发。这些感觉，这些声音，都太过完美。现在的一切都将深深烙印在岩泉的血管中。

“小岩。”及川发出细微的唇音，然后两人嘴唇又贴在了一起。他的臀部起伏得更快了。

岩泉咕哝着，将及川的下嘴唇含住。岩泉不记得他何时还有过这种身心相连的感觉，当他捅进及川的甬道，舌头探索着他的口腔时，他隐约觉得自己此时不该产生这种想法。但他已经没有时间思考，他现在能做的只有听及川开始胡乱喊着“就是那里”，然后靠着岩泉的胸口安静地喘气。

“对，”及川的呼吸变得清晰，“就是那里，小岩，我——”

然后他呻吟着发出一声低低的喉音，在岩泉手上射出滚烫的液体。他的臀部猛烈地抽搐着以至于让他不禁喊了出来。脑袋靠在岩泉的肩膀上，那他仍然一边射精一边起伏着身体。

“操。”及川抽了口气，指甲浅浅地戳着岩泉的头皮。岩泉觉得自己现在就是一团糟。他感觉他的下体激烈地跳动着，呼吸变得急促，额头顶着及川的肩膀。

“及川。”他忍不住喊道。

及川呜咽着回应他。

然后岩泉呻吟着咬住及川的肩膀，防止自己在他体内释放时喊出来。他平复着呼吸，感觉自己所有的神经都放松了。

及川喘息着发出细微而又快乐的喉音。

他们现在所做的只有喘着粗气在彼此的怀里颤抖，享受着高潮的余韵。过了一会儿及川低头看了看那团精液，岩泉努力不让它们流出掌心。他眨了眨眼，岩泉知道他正在思考怎样在不弄脏座位的前提下起身。

最后他终于——小心翼翼地——俯下身，抓起身边最近的那件衣服，仔细擦拭着留下的痕迹。他还没过高潮后的敏感期，在触碰自己时身体不住地发抖。

岩泉眨了眨眼：“这是你的外套。”

及川确认般地看了看那件外套：“确实。”

“所以你得穿着粘了精液的外套回家。”

及川耸了耸肩，绽放出一个微笑：“那我能怎么办！”

岩泉捂脸。

及川从岩泉的身上下来，他的动作让两人都不禁呻吟着颤抖起来。他们缓缓套上衣服，再确认房间没有异样后立刻离开了这里。及川把他叠好的外套夹在手臂下。

“外面真冷。”岩泉在走过大楼前的走廊时插了一句。

及川斜乜着他：“很抱歉我不能帮你解决这个问题，不过别担心小岩。”他转过眼珠直视着岩泉，“不管怎么说今晚咱们还是赚了。”

岩泉眨着眼睛摇了摇头。等他们走到接待处时，那个工作人员的眼睛瞪得很大，岩泉感觉自己脸红了。

“祝您有个愉快的晚上！”及川走时冲他灿烂一笑。

那个人立刻转移了目光，“您，您也是。”他结结巴巴地说道，涨红了脸。

“操。”他们走出了大门，岩泉冲自己咕哝了一句。

等他们开始往地铁站走时岩泉再次摇了摇头，“你知道那个隔间的隔音究竟怎么样吗？”

及川朝他微笑：“很明显不咋样。”

岩泉叹了口气，“你他妈从来不会在乎别人怎么看你是吗？”“的确，如果我不认识他们，而且还做了一次超棒的爱的话。”

还真是诚实，岩泉忍俊不禁。他瞥了一眼及川，就算冻得瑟瑟发抖，他脸上还挂着灿烂的笑容。“去你的，及川。”岩泉责备道，停下脚步。

及川疑惑地在黑暗中朝他眨眼。

岩泉脱下自己的外套递给及川：“跟你讲过外面实在太冷了。”

“我不能要！”及川猛地从外套旁跳开，仿佛他刚刚亵渎了神明，“小岩也会冷的！”

岩泉翻了个白眼：“我能应付过去。在我揍你之前那你他妈赶快把外套穿上。”

及川接过外套，把它披在肩上，然后小心翼翼地裹住身体。他笑着注视着岩泉，双颊浮现出一丝红晕。他的笑容灿烂得惊人。“你装得很凶但其实你人真的很好，不是吗小岩？”

岩泉觉得自己的心脏被揪紧了。他望着及川，希望他的心跳只有自己一人能听到。

操。

岩泉打断了两人的眼神交流，决定假装检查地面。“无所谓你怎么说，不管了，记得别冻死了。”

及川清脆地笑了。两人继续向前走。地铁站就在不远处，岩泉觉得他们应该能赶上各自要坐的最后一班车。

“给我你的电子邮箱。”及川叽叽喳喳地说。

“我不会给你的。”

“但我得还你外套！”

“我们能在酒吧见面的。”

及川生气了，“我们俩都不会整个星期都待在那的。所以快把邮箱给我好让我能好好把它还你！”

“那你就留着它吧。”岩泉感觉自己的声音突然变得很奇怪。

“不要这么暴躁啦小岩。”及川戳了一下他的耳朵。

“喂，你这可恶的家伙，很疼！”岩泉狠狠地瞪了他一眼。不过及川还是满脸笑容。岩泉重重地叹了口气，掏出手机。“喏，我会给你我的工作邮箱。不过你要是敢给我发一堆乱七八糟的东西，我绝对会拉黑你。”

“耶！”及川胜利地说，也从裤子口袋里翻出手机。等两人互相发送完信息，及川快乐地朝自己哼起了歌。

等他们到达了地铁站，及川先上了车。他把岩泉外套的领子竖了起来，脸颊因为寒风冻得红扑扑的。

“回见啦，小岩！”车门关上，列车行驶出了站台。

岩泉望着他离开，然后对自己沉重地叹了口气。他坐在一张长凳上，将脸埋在手里。他不擅长对自己做这种事，也不擅长对别人。

岩泉抬起头，视线追逐着那辆早已开走的列车。岩泉不擅长搞一夜情，也不擅长对这件事保持随意。他产生了感情。

岩泉靠着椅背，几乎听不见远处进站列车的微弱节奏。谢天谢地，他在把外套给及川前就把烟盒掏了出来。他把烟盒从口袋里取出，点燃一根烟然后深吸了一口烟，直到烟刺得他流眼泪。

岩泉不介意偶尔放纵一下。但他现在什么也做不了，因为他毫无做别的事的心情。

他将烟从口里呼出，然后回忆起及川泛着红晕的脸颊，在岩泉外套下宽阔的肩膀。岩泉知道自己看待及川的方式已经不太对劲。

为了他自己，他可能要暂时放下这件事。

岩泉又抽了一口烟，自怨自艾起来。“唉，”他一边沉思一边大声自言自语，烟雾从鼻翼间喷出，“这他妈糟透了。”


	3. 征服“只喝咖啡”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （翻译：Loststar）  
> 只喝咖啡吧，快餐什么的就算了。

岩泉的手指穿过及川的头发。他看着及川呜咽，把双腿分的更开，呼吸急促地恳求着还要更多。岩泉插进另一根手指，他喉咙剧烈的颤动，胸腔发出兴奋的低吟。他的舌头经过及川的脖颈，他们的下体随着身体内手指的律动相互蹭着。及川弓起后背，咬着岩泉的耳朵，感受着岩泉压低的吼声。

“小岩，”他对着他的脖子喘息。

“嗯……”岩泉发出沉吟。他小心翼翼的将手指滑出来，空气中漂浮着细碎的空虚淫叫。然后他绷紧肌肉，抵在及川身后，直到那该 **死的刺耳的摇滚音乐响起** ——

岩泉愤怒地拍桌接起电话，铃声停下来，岩泉才能够重新顾及身边的情况。

他独身一人，躺在床上。黏液覆盖着小腹，手握着自己的下体。

好吧，确实什么都没发生。

岩泉环顾四周，现在最好的办法是去冲个凉，确保自己不会在入睡的时候想到及川。 _最坏的做法_ 当然是再做的满床单都是，还在脑子里意淫着及川彻。

然而另一方面。

他依然难平复剧烈的心跳。他能感受到自己充血的分身， _乞求着_ 。

他无法自拔的沦陷了……潜意识里已经浮现出种种景象……

岩泉能模糊的想象出及川的嘴、那粉嫩的双唇。他又开始抚慰着自己的性器，前端因梦流出粘腻液体。岩泉压着枕头咆哮，手上的速度更快了。

而且， _老天啊_ ，他真的疯狂地想看到那样的嘴唇含住自己的下体。发烫的舌头卖力的舔着，大大的棕色的眼睛看着他，还忽闪忽闪，他的手穿过他的头发，猛烈摆动着自己的下半身，插进及川的嘴里。他真的疯狂地想再次把他撬开，用舌头放肆的舔着他的下面，再滑进去抽插，看着他攥紧床单，在自己的身下娇喘。他想象着他后背上凌乱的吻痕，看着它们在及川光洁的后背上绽放出紫色的瘀迹。

岩泉幻想着那浑圆漂亮的屁股，当他插进去的时候就死死的挤压住，还能在及川的脖子上轻啃着。岩泉紧咬着枕头，手上下撸动，紧闭着双眼，喉咙中压抑着低沉的咕噜声，他的下体运动中充斥着一个人做的时候难以达到的激情。

这样的画面一直在脑海中停不下来：这是一长串的由嘴唇、手掌、牙齿、臀部构成的光景，不过背景里的做爱声是持续的。记忆中充斥着长久的浪叫和充满兽性的沉吟的幻想。岩泉感觉他的血液涌出了躯体，觉得一种紧张感缓慢的流过脚和大腿。他想象的事情发生了。

_小岩。_

他感觉自己的下身一阵紧缩。他想到了更多的一些事情，熟悉的、低沉柔和的声音传来第二声。

_阿一。_

然后岩泉到达了高潮，他贴在枕头上呻吟，手掌握紧下体，胯部抵着床垫。他感受到握紧的拳头散发着潮湿的热气，下身射出液体，都喷在肚子和床单上。

他的身体十分享受的扭动着，持续了好一会儿功夫，才靠着床慢慢停了下来。

公寓安静的环境好像在审视着他。他歪在枕头上喘了好长久。终于他抬起下身往底下看，皱着鼻子嗅了嗅那滩乱糟糟的污迹。

他扯下床单，揉成团扔进洗衣机，转身进了浴室，身体摇摇晃晃、昏昏沉沉的。他快速冲了一个——冰凉的澡，在喘息中低声咒骂。

#

工作的时候，岩泉焦躁不安。

他飞快的翻阅着桌子上的文件，抓起来再扔掉回形针，反复上下翻着那些已读的旧邮件。他手头还有很多事情，但根本没法集中精力。他准备开始整理今早之前销售部给他的文件。他直直的盯着眼前的东西整整十分钟，根本看不进去一个字。

岩泉叹了口气，仰在椅背上，手捂着脸。他也不知道自己为什么这么无精打采。他的编辑们都在他办公桌旁边，偷偷看着他。真是个差劲的领导，糟糕的老板。他用胳膊挡住脸，听着敲击着键盘的声音。对于他来说是这是普通的白噪音，是令人放松的静态的声音，让他的大脑慢慢放空，趋于平静。

“叮”的一声打破了岩泉保持的镇静，是收到新邮件讯息的提示音。他懒懒地抬起头，眼睛盯着右侧的显示屏，用力按了一下，打开通知。

〉〉我今天过的超级不爽。午饭一起喝杯咖啡呗，再吃个快餐 😀

岩泉盯着屏幕。及川。当然是他，也肯定是他。

〉〉你怎么了

立刻就收到回信：

〉〉 _我_ ？那些不想和我一起共进咖啡和快餐的人才有问题。

岩泉捂住脸，闭上双眼。

〉〉我的大衣还在你那里？

几乎没有片刻犹豫。

〉〉;P

那就是了。岩泉叹着气，给他回过去。

〉〉好吧，不用你还了。

他看着手机，大概猜到了。

〉〉我今天开车啦，一会儿去接你吧。

岩泉皱了皱眉。

〉〉不用了。

〉〉小～岩～～，求求你啦。

岩泉盯着对话框看了很久。他很想和及川一起喝杯咖啡、点份快餐。但问题是， _其实他更想和他一起点杯咖啡，还想要和他迅速的激情做爱_ 。岩泉把头转到一边，内心对自己这种愚蠢的想法感到火大。他的余光注意到自己的一个编辑在注视他。岩泉移开了视线。

“什么事，金田一？”

金田一惊讶的眨眨眼睛，“没，没有事，岩泉前辈。您看起来……”他想了想，努力找到一个词，“遇到了麻烦？”

岩泉身体微微前倾，手遮住脸。“白痴知道自己是白痴吗？”他用手掌压了压眼睛，问道：“如果我发现自己很蠢，而且如果我 _有意识_ 我在犯蠢，那我的自我意识里是不是说明我也不是彻底的失去希望了？”岩泉的脸从手上移开。金田一和另外两名编辑都看着他，一脸茫然，连眼睛都没有眨。金田一的嘴巴微微张着，但不知道该说些什么好。“没关系，”岩泉的呼吸有些沉重，轻轻摆了摆手，挡住了众人的目光。

〉〉好。但只喝咖啡，不吃快餐。

他简短地打了几个字。发送之前他又想到了什么，

〉〉新开的意式咖啡厅离我的办公室只有几个街区，就去那里可以吗？

〉〉耶哈，好的！13:00到怎么样？

〉〉可以。

岩泉关上信息，站起身离开办公室。他真的也不需要什么别的，就想呼吸口新鲜空气。

他今天是如何醒来的，已经很清楚的表明了——岩泉自己一时纵情让他并不太好受。这也只是证明了一些他早已清楚、早已怀疑的事情。今天他可以一边喝咖啡一边告诉及川这件事情，就能把一切都放下吧。

不是说岩泉有些社交恐惧症或者害怕处理恋爱关系，而是他清楚自己现在不能 _有_ 这样的恋爱关系。

重要的是岩泉很热爱自己现在的工作。他喜欢他的工作，他的职业，他的编辑部员工还有每一个一起共事的人。每次他把任何东西发给印刷处时都充满成就感。当他可以帮到作者或者合作的同事时都会感到很快乐。尽管对他的要求很高，压力也很大，但岩泉并不在意这些。当然他抽烟抽得更凶了，除此之外他依然很幸福。应付这些压力上也基本没什么问题。

就算你能排除掉一段恋爱关系中内含的所有麻烦——就算一切都能在完美的状态下运转，这段关系也注定会失败。岩泉一定会选择自己的事业，每一次都是如此。

可是这又有什么大不了？为什么不能随心所欲的和及川做爱？究竟是什么阻挡了他？

答案很简单。他对及川产生 _依恋_ 了。

而这是最糟糕的。如同你看着一列火车还差几英里就要相撞，但是无法阻止它。岩泉考虑到了所有的可能性——他在脑海中把它们像扑克牌一样码开。

第一种可能：岩泉爱上及川了，及川根本没有动心过。好吧，那岩泉就自己去可怜去心碎吧。

差不多的第二种可能：及川陷进去了，但岩泉没有回应他的爱意。那就轮到及川痛苦了，大概会像个五岁的小孩子，哭的满脸的鼻涕眼泪。

第三种可能性。也是最坏最坏的一个：他们都动了真情。直到及川因为岩泉不在身边而吵闹喊叫着，直到及川拼命地想得到更多的关心却因为岩泉的忙碌而受伤，因为岩泉总是会选择工作而不是爱情。岩泉是 _真的_ 爱着他，但他不能在自己的整个职业生涯和人生都赌在一个人身上。他不能仅仅为了一个人牺牲掉他建立的一切，牺牲掉那些真正给他满足和乐趣的事情。而他现在正在同时伤害那 _两者_ ，现在他必须要和自己的爱人告别。不是因为他要进行这样的选择，而是 _对方_ 做出了这样的选择。因为 _对方_ 已经无法继续忍受了。而他永远不会停止对对方的爱，除爱之外没有其他，但他给不了对方想要的、 _需要的_ 。

霎时回忆涌上心头，早已抛开的景象又无情的冲击着他。提高的嗓音和尖叫、温柔的吻还有摩挲着头发的手，接着，泪珠挂满了脸颊，他极度渴求——渴求修复关系，但心门已紧闭，随之而来的沉默，岩泉能够感受到，当他快步穿过走廊时，脸上的冷静已经开始崩溃。

“岩泉先生。”

岩泉停下脚步，抬起头，咽下已经爬上喉咙的灼热，他看着面前的人，眨了眨眼睛。

“大地。”岩泉沉重地叹了口气，谢天谢地。岩泉很欣赏大地，他的模样和浑厚的音色让岩泉在 _此刻此地_ 有了安全感。

大地又向前迈了一步，敲了敲手上的信封。他真的从肩膀到髋部到每一处都很宽厚。“你还好吧？”他问道，声音就像他的胸膛般结实有力，看着岩泉的眼神充满了关切。

“只是有点心烦。”岩泉说着，想把之前的所有那些想法都抹去，“有什么事吗？”

“啊，我想问你有没有接到通知，我们要为新来的作家召开部门会议……天呐，我忘了她名字……”

岩泉挠挠头，“我上次提起这件事之后就没人跟我说过了，我也不知道他们是真有要紧事去忙还是在偷懒。”

大地轻笑着，但发出的声响还是蛮大的。岩泉的职位只比大地高那么一点儿，他是编辑部一把手，而大地是营销组的市场经理。他是个很好的领导，细致、专注。岩泉确信作为领导大地比他更出色，他也试图用这样的想法激励自己努力。“菅原前几周和作者谈了挺久的，他已经为第一次宣传活动起草了一些建议——”大地在岩泉面前挥了挥信封，他接过来，拆开大致扫了扫。菅原是在手下下面工作的宣传经理，也他妈是个人才，总是很有远见、顾全大局。

岩泉低下头看着文件眨眨眼，摇着头说：“这个菅原挺特别的，你别轻易让他跑了。”

“啊……”

岩泉抬头看着大地，没有继续读下去，大地怔住了，神情也有些奇怪。岩泉皱起了眉头。

大地棕色的眼睛闪了一下，从讶异的状态中回过神来，像平日里那种如释重负的样子笑了笑，“啊，当然。他真是个很不错的员工。”

岩泉眯起眼睛，觉得自己没有完全明白他们的谈话。然后他眨了眨眼，低头瞥了眼手里的文件，又把它们装回信封里。“看起来还挺不错的，我猜他们就在偷懒而已。我一会儿再发一个邮件，看看我还能不能做点什么，让菅原拿到他要的权限。”

“岩泉先生，谢谢你。”大地拿回文件，嘴角挂着微笑。

岩泉肯定错过了什么吧，他有吗？他们道别后，岩泉去了洗手间，用凉水冲了冲脸。他感觉好多了，思路也清晰了一点儿。他回到办公室，脑海里提前上演着与及川一起喝咖啡的场景。

就喝杯咖啡而已， _别再上头去激情做爱了。_

#

及川在人行道上蹦跶着，他把围巾拉到鼻子上面，双手插在兜里，等待着小岩。及川过去的时候已经迟到了两分钟，几乎可以听到小岩硬生生的话语：“逼着我过来和你喝咖啡，结果你自己还迟到了？”但是几分钟之后他却也还没到，及川已经开心的想一会儿小岩到了该怎么欺负他。

岩泉终于到了，脸冻得通红，脚步也很快。及川笑容满面的看着他，尽管自己大半张脸被围巾遮住了。小岩却皱了皱眉。

“白痴，你怎么不进去等着？”岩泉边问他，边把及川面前的门推开，没让他把手从兜里伸出来。

及川身子向前倾，自在地跟着小岩。“我不想傻站在吧台前面，既不点东西，又不找地方坐，看起来很傻。”他努力解释着，咖啡厅里温暖的空气飘在脸旁。

“你不管怎样看起来都很傻，”小岩毫不犹豫的回答道，“你 _可以_ 先点，再随便找个位置坐下来。”

及川把头歪到一边，把嘴巴露出来，“那样很没有礼貌诶。”

岩泉眼睛转了转，抬头看着柜台上面的菜单。“以你那糟糕的性格还会担心那种事情吗？”及川看向他，岩泉眨了眨他铁色的眼睛，看着菜单思考了半分钟，才继续道。“中度烘焙，大杯，黑咖啡，”没有丝毫停顿，“你要什么，及川？”

及川盯着菜单咬着嘴唇，哼着小曲，当咖啡师冲他笑的时候他也笑了。他笑得更灿烂了，带着些许浮夸的迷人姿态说道：“白巧拿铁加两杯意式浓缩。”

他在点单的时侯听见岩泉啧了一声，然后他们俩同时把借记卡用力甩在柜台上。

咖啡师眼睛眨了眨，看来看去面前的两个男人。

“小岩让我来嘛。”及川像在唱歌，用手肘撞了一下岩泉的肋骨，把他手里的卡往远滑了滑。

“不好，”岩泉粗声粗气的说着，也把卡往前推。他转身直直的看着咖啡师说道：“是我欠他的。”然后他笑了笑，而及川看着他那美好、却从来没有露出来过的笑容眨了眨眼。“刷我的卡。”

她报以浅笑，略有些紧张，拿走了岩泉的卡。

“啊啊啊啊小岩这不公平！”及川抱怨着，仰起头来，“绝对因为你的脸长着太恐怖把人家吓到了，你才赢的。”

“闭嘴。”岩泉说着踹了一脚他的小腿。

及川的腿吃痛，他撅起嘴嘀咕着，“你虐待我。”他低声哼唧着。

“那就不要干什么事都让我跟你在一起。”岩泉没有转头，只是硬生生的回嘴。

及川还撅着嘴对着岩泉wink了一下，难道因为他听出了岩泉的语调里有些不那么暴躁，却真的有一点认真？

柜台的女生递过去两人的饮品。“小岩，我们靠窗户坐吧。”及川磨磨蹭蹭的，试图克制着自己的兴奋，不然他就要从咖啡厅中间跳过去了。

坐下的时候，及川脸上带着他自我感觉很温暖的微笑，但是小岩看着别处，没和他进行眼神交流。及川抬起头，看着他嘴唇硬朗的线条，还有他不停眨眼的样子，看上去他似乎不太舒服。

“你戴隐形眼镜了？”他脱口而出甚至还没完全想好该说什么。

小岩终于看向及川，眉目中满是疑惑。“什么？没有。看东西的时候才戴眼镜，也只是偶尔。”

及川看着他的样子，继续飞快的说下去：“小岩，你还好吧？你今天看上去怪紧张的，是不是今天也过的不太顺？”及川笑眯眯的冲着岩泉眨巴眼，从桌子下面顶了顶他的膝盖。

岩泉突然显得有点焦躁，睁大了一点眼睛，却不同于以往暴躁的神情。“我……”他的眼神开始躲闪，“艰熬的一周啊。”他说完这句话，但估计没人信。

及川嘬了一口咖啡，笑嘻嘻的用手托着下巴：“你骗我。”他笑得很灿烂。这是及川惯常的笑容，仿佛在说“嘿嘿～我完全能看穿你呢！”，还有“少他妈给我来这一套。”

从岩泉愣住的神色上看，这招挺管用的。

“你穿那种颜色还挺帅的。”及川说着，懒洋洋的指向岩泉的扣子，是明快的青绿色，裤子是炭色的。

小岩的脸噌的一下红了，他向下看了看衣服。他很容易就脸红了。真的很可爱。“呃，谢谢。”他嘟囔着，移开自己的眼睛。他把咖啡端到嘴边，终于开口了：“及川，听好了。”

及川隔着桌子向他眨了眨眼。他把腿伸到小岩的双腿中间，用膝盖轻轻撞着他的大腿内侧。不算是完全无意识的，也不是完全有目的性的。及川只想要碰一碰他。

岩泉咬住自己的脸颊内侧。他看着及川，像看着一个刚刚宵禁回家的小孩子。“嘿，小岩，”及川突然有些紧张，“到底怎么了？”

岩泉深吸一口气，“我……”

这时他的电话铃声响起声。小岩从兜里掏出手机，盯着它好像它刚刚踢了在路上散步的小狗。他打开手机。

“岩泉。”

及川几乎是哼了一声。岩泉越过咖啡瞪了他一眼。

“大地，慢点说。”岩泉把头枕在手上，心不在焉的摆弄着头发。“她现在人 _在哪里_ ？”他又挺直了身子，叹了口气。“好，好的。我知道她的……”他听到电话另一头的几声牢骚，“了解了，她急性焦虑发作了。我马上过去。”岩泉挂上电话，看着及川好像这是他的错。

“有麻烦了？”及川问道，没有理会那不知道是不是针对自己的目光。

小岩叹道，“是的。我的一个作者在快到截稿日期的时候焦虑发作了，她突然觉得整本小说的连贯性上有些漏洞。”岩泉捏了捏鼻梁。“其实并没有，”他看着及川，“但她现在只愿意和我交流。”

及川忍不住对着那张面无表情的脸笑了，“大英雄诶，小岩。”

“闭嘴，”岩泉站起身，“抱歉，我要提前走了。”

及川随他站起身。“没事儿，今晚酒吧见！我们可以继续啊。”他使了一个眼色，但是岩泉看向时及川却像他们第一次见面时面无表情。

岩泉想了想。他为什么还要想呢？“好，”他开口了，“但只能呆一会儿，我还有工作。”

及川跟着他出了咖啡厅，“外面太冷了，我开车送你，这样快。”

“不必了。”

“小岩，你不要这样莫名其妙的生气好不好，”及川抓住他的手腕，“你在路上会被冻死的。也许因为我还拿走了你的好外套，所以我现在开车来送你。”

及川只听到他坐进车里时一声沉重的叹息。

他熟练地钻进车里。车子启动了，小岩开口说：“在……”

“我知道在哪儿，”及川说着拐上车道。他用余光看到岩泉正注视着他。及川笑着说：“你跟我说你办公区离这里就几道街区，应该不算难找吧。”

一路上都很安静。及川一直欲言又止，但岩泉盯着窗外的样子，好像他随时想要跳下车似的。

及川在大楼前停下来，岩泉半转过身，“多谢你送……”

及川一把拽过他的衬衫衣领，微靠在仪表盘上，迅速贴上他的嘴。他听到岩泉沉闷的气息。及川张开嘴，舌头娴熟的经过小岩的下唇。岩泉的嘴也一点点张开，及川迅速探进去，吸着里面柔软的古龙香水和微弱的香烟的味道。但是岩泉把他推开了。

及川感觉自己的脸有些发热，他笑了笑，说：“这可是今夜的序章。”他意味深长的笑了笑。但是他注视着岩泉时却发现他看起来不像是刚刚接吻过，倒像是被扇了一耳光，目光呆滞，五官像一尊石雕。及川的笑容消失了，他往后一靠，就像重重地摔在地上。他看着岩泉默默的打开车门，离开了。直到岩泉的身影消失在大厦里很久，及川还盯着那扇门，当他回到办公室，还没有从惊愕中回过神。

#

岩泉想把脑海中及川那张笑脸甩掉，他围巾下的脸微微露出一丝粉红。见到及川让他感觉到非常愉快，而这使得一切更加不快。他没有一次性就把这件事解决接着继续他的生活。那个作者非在现在奔溃，非要现在就让他过去，他下班后到酒吧还不得不说些轻松的、毫无意义的废话。但是时间每过去一秒，岩泉就越发觉得他们那些闲聊并非毫无意义，它们绝对意味着什么，意味着一些岩泉绝不愿意去深思的事情。

岩泉走进办公室，尽力的保持着微笑。那个作者在桌子旁等着，大地安抚她的时候她的脚紧张的抖起来。

“我可以告诉你，你不要想太多了。我已经读过了。”岩泉靠近她说。

她的眼睛瞪得很大，充满了恐惧，拍着桌子叫：“我就知道你会这么说！”她说着扔给他一堆稿件，“请您看一看这个！”

岩泉拿过来，觉得自己生硬的笑容自然多了。至少在他离开之前，他什么也不用想了。

#

岩泉不太确定他是不是每天都看不到身旁的灯熄灭，或者说他只是习惯了这一切。

当他关上所有邮件，向他的上级汇报完毕后，部门的其他人都已经离开了。实际上，他很清楚这幢大楼里几乎所有人都走了。

他关掉电脑，从椅背上抓起外套，从桌子上拿起一个牛皮纸信封。他的老板跟他说要为他们的新作者再收集一些资料，放到小会议室里，他明天早上开部门会议之前还能看一看。往常他会让他放在他或者他助理的办公桌上，但现在显而易见，这些办公室都锁门了。他们出去打高尔夫了。

不管怎么样对于岩泉都影响不大。他很高兴自己得到了一些进展，希望菅原能开始他的宣传活动。

他在半黑暗的过道里大步走着。可以肯定，大部分工作室都锁着门，周末不工作。温暖的空气从入口进来，带着低柔的声音，剩下的都是岩泉的鞋拖在地毯上的脚步声。

岩泉走到会议室，手搭在门把上，推开厚重的大门。然后，他呆住了，因为除了呆住他没法做出任何反应。

菅原躺在会议室的桌子上，没有穿裤子，胸前的衬衫被高高的扯出来，嘴惊愕的张着，他的腿勾在大地的腰上。大地的衣服也脱得差不多了，裤子落在踝腕处，衬衫敞开着，大腿很紧实，胸肌也很漂亮，靠，他不穿衣服也是真的养眼。

大地的手真真切切地托住菅原的屁股，就在会议桌上真真切切地 _进去了_ ，结果又真真切切地看到了岩泉难以描述的恐惧的眼神。

岩泉口腔发干，他又摇了摇头、眨眨眼睛。当岩泉把手里的文件打开、展平，扔到地上时，大地有些欲言又止，又要离开的样子。菅原和大地看着纸轻轻地落在地毯上，看着岩泉转身离开，带上了门。

他走的飞快，用上了不奔跑能达到的最高速度。

“好吧。”他大声的说着，脑子一片混乱。岩泉回想着，啊，不少事情开始说得通了。

他离开大楼经过几个街区后接到了大地的电话。

“呃……”，电话另一头的大地这样启齿。

“什么事吗？”岩泉问他，在那样的状况下，他的声音还和平时一样。

“我想……跟你谈谈。”

岩泉皱皱眉：“可以啊，请便。”他与路人擦肩而过，眼睛看向人行道。“但是我正在……” _他怎么_ 又来到了这里？“我需要处理一些事情。”他能看到街角那家酒吧的招牌了。“如果你愿意我们可以在下周末一起出去，庆祝这场危机的结束。”

“呃……这样，好吧，但是……”

“还有什么事吗？”

良久无言。岩泉的感觉是，他今天早上在谈话中错失了一些细节，而现在， _哦好吧，这就是为什么大地早上的样子那么奇怪_ 。岩泉终于开始明白他究竟有多迟钝了。他用手捂住脸。

“听我的，大地。”岩泉意识到尽管他表现的就像什么也没发生过一样，大地可能还是很慌乱。“除了我想请你和菅原下周和我一起喝一杯，庆祝这场危机的结束，我没有什么要和你讲的了。”他的声音很平静。

电话那端有一声呼吸，也许是如释重负的叹气，最后是：“谢谢你，岩泉君。”

“没事儿了，”他回答说，然后走向酒吧，“那我走了。”

“啊，好，没问题。”

岩泉关掉手机，走进酒吧，灯光把他扯向了一个完全不同的维度里。他走向平时常坐的位置，接着， _哦这可有好戏看了_ 。

影山坐在他往常那个位子的对面。他的眼睛捕捉到了正要走过去的岩泉。影山的身体在椅子上稍稍跳了一下。“岩……”

岩泉站住脚，看着他。影山停了下来，突然看上去很紧张。岩泉没有把名字的后半个字说出来，因为他真的，甚至有点期待着想要听到这个严肃过头的小子用他紧皱的嘴说出来“小岩”两个字。

“啊……”影山晃着站起身来——他出汗了？——然后指了一下对面的座位，“这是给您留的位置。”

岩泉抬起眼看看他，然后坐下身，取出一支烟点上。“我叫岩泉，”他的话顺着烟气吐出来，“岩泉一。你是影山，对吧。”

影山有点惊讶，他有些慌乱的看向周围，岩泉开始猜测也许他也不总是生气——他也许只是格外的笨拙。

“是。影山飞雄。很高兴见到你。”

“没事，”岩泉点了点头，“但是为什么要见我？”

影山眼神瞟向另一边，“哦，那个……”他拖拖沓沓的，手指在摆弄着……那只杯子里装得是橙汁吗？他最后把眼睛转向岩泉，在酒吧的灯光下是深遂的蓝色。“您在这里等及川先生吗？”

这一次岩泉的眼神躲闪了：“啊……是的，但是……”

他们尴尬的沉默了一会儿。“你们两个人是……”

“不是。”岩泉摇头。

“噢。”影山回了一声，岩泉没听出来他是高兴还是不高兴。“我只是看到你们两个人一起走的，所以……”

“好的，好吧，”他回答说，嘴有些扭曲的讪笑，声音也多了些苦味，“是及川。”影山简单的点了个头。岩泉看着他，好一会儿才开口问：“你们两个是……”

“不是，”影山简单的回答，“我们不是。”

岩泉背向后仰，向空气中突出烟圈，看着它们在灯光下旋转着有些发橘。“你们曾经是，”岩泉眨眼看着影山，嘴里挤出两个字：“情侣？”

影山吸住了他的脸颊内侧。“不是。”他也眨了眨眼，盯着桌子，他明显是在盯着某个只有他能看到的东西。“我们算有……什么吧，但不是那种关系。”

岩泉大大松了一口气。他突然对这个孩子感到很难过。岩泉想也许他了解他的感受。

“你们怎么认识的？”岩泉问道，何必不问出口呢。

影山的眼神从桌子上移开，回应着岩泉的凝视。“我们在一个公司工作，他曾经是我的师父。”

“啊，”岩泉说，“我明白了。”他又吸了一口气，“不再是了？”

影山摇摇头，黑墨色的头发在额前摆动。“嗯。现在我们是竞争对手。”

岩泉眯起眼睛：“和他一起工作很困难？”

影山突然有些惊讶，眨着眼睛：“哦没有，不是那样的。”他又转着玻璃杯，“及川可能会……”他摆摆头，把手移开，好像在说“你懂的”，况且岩泉真的懂了，他点头示意影山说下去。“但他是个很好的领导。他为了成为最厉害的那个，工作非常努力，心无旁骛的拼命争取。他对整个团队也很好，能把所有人的最大潜能挖掘、激发出来。”

岩泉皱皱眉，他并不太想听他说这些。“那你为什么要离开？”他问道。

“因为我要摆脱他的阴影，”影山简要地说，“我们之间总有矛盾，我不想在他身边去历练了。”他想了好久，又说：“做爱的时候很爽，但大部分时间我们都他妈恨死对方了。”

岩泉好像噎住了。

“哦不好意思。”影山道了个歉，手从桌上伸过来，又不知道要做什么停在半空。

岩泉摇着头，边咳嗽边笑着说：“没事，没事，你让我有点措手不及。”

影山背靠着座椅，肩膀是放松的，但是眼神依然很紧张。

岩泉差不多恢复了镇静，随即看向影山问：“那你为什么想跟我说这些？我觉得你有你的目的，也早已计划好了。你还占了我的位子。”岩泉笑着说道，影山脸上皱眉的忧虑的神色稍微缓和了一些。尽管他总是愁眉不展，但还是相当的英俊。

“我只是想知道你和及川是不是……在一起了。”岩泉感到他的喉咙变紧了。

“我们没有。”他低声说。

“那你为什么今天要来这里见他？”

他犹豫了一下，“他拿了我的大衣。”他撒谎了。

影山冲他眨眨眼，点了点头。他接受了这个说法。岩泉想知道他是否和对面那个人一样迟钝。

“好，我回头让他还给你。”影山说着离开了座位。岩泉有些疑惑的看着他，他马上明白了及川正从外面进来，风带上门发出嘭的巨响。

当及川坐在他对面的时候，岩泉感觉自己的血液变得滚烫，脸变得通红，他笑的很灿烂。“我有一半希望你不要出现。”他说着，声音比往日岩泉听到的少了一点点热情。

“我说过我会来。”他说着，摆弄着自己的手。

及川看着他，长长的睫毛扫在眼睛上。岩泉想把他的围巾拿走包在脸上。

“小岩，你今天为什么这么浮躁？”及川问他，眼角因为带着笑意而微皱。

岩泉强迫自己看向及川，面对着他。“及川，听着，”及川竖起脑袋听着，“我们说好只做爱，我们应该坚持这一点。但既然我们并没有做到，那我们该停下这些事。”

及川靠着椅背，看上去松了口气。“喔，小岩。”他把手在他面前晃了晃，好像他傻了。“我们已经讨论过这个了，只要我们都不想谈恋爱，那就没问题！”他心满意足地微笑着。

“事情不是——”岩泉叹着气说，“人们总会彼此依恋，及川。而我现在不太能正确地处理一段感情。所以我们……还是就分开吧。”

“可是一切都很好！”及川嘀咕着，“没人在这里发展任何感情，所以不用担心！”

岩泉感觉自己的脸发红，眼神也迅速移开到一侧。

他看到及川的坐在对面，手却停在半空中。岩泉看着及川脸上的笑容慢慢消失，也没有了光芒。

“……小岩……”他屏住了呼吸。

“听着，”岩泉伸出手，但依然没敢看他的眼睛，“别误会，我只是不太会处理这种‘随意和人上床’的事情，好吗？”

他瞥了一眼及川。他依然坐在桌子对面，脸色很平静，几乎是面无表情，但眼睛中仍有一丝惊讶。

他刚张嘴要说什么，但是岩泉已经站起身来，把外套穿在身上了。他低头看着及川，“抱歉，”岩泉仅能说出口的都是冰冷的，“我不得不这样。”及川皱着眉头，岩泉没等他开口接着说：“影山还有事想跟你说。”

及川眼睛瞪大了：“你跟小飞雄说话了？”

_小飞雄。_

岩泉的嘴紧紧抿成一条直线，“是……”顿了一下，“看上去还不错的小伙子。”及川的脸扭曲得像……冒犯？恶心？但是岩泉真的很想离开这个地方。“好了，我还有事情，还有工作。回见。”

然后他从及川身边走过去，出了酒吧，因为寒冷皱了皱眉。

他那件最好的外套还留在及川那里。

#

当及川打开公寓的门时，一个高大的、头发乱蓬蓬的男子懒洋洋的躺在沙发上。

及川撇了撇嘴：“黑尾，我没告诉你不要想来就来吗？”及川脱鞋的时候把包扔到地上。及川没有想好晚上剩下的时间要干什么；最划算的选择应该是：一个人喝酒，发牢骚，一边喝酒一边发牢骚。

“我知道，但是研磨生气了，他叫我滚了。”

及川翻了个白眼，走进了厨房：“所以，你把你男朋友惹恼了就来侵占我的房子了吗？”

“那是自然。”黑尾愉快的说着。他的眼神从手机上离开，盯着及川。“来做爱吗？”

及川把手放下，狠狠的瞪了他一眼。

黑尾又漫不经心的刷着手机：“好吧，好吧。随你便咯。”

及川进厨房的时候摇着脑袋：“你说出这话的时候，简直让我觉得你绝对不是黑尾，而是披着他的人皮晃悠的外星侵略者。”及川像一个体面的成熟男人一样从茶罐里取出几片茶叶，轻轻的说：“研磨对你来说就是一切。”

“呃啊，我当然知——道。”黑尾呻吟着倒在沙发上，把枕头压在脸上。“但他冲我发飙的时候我就很烦。”

“你这次又搞什么了？”及川问他，他装得很恼火但其实只是好奇。过了好一会儿没有声音，及川停下手头的事情，看向客厅里。“黑尾？”

依然没有回应。

及川一脸狐疑：“是因为做爱的事吗？”

黑尾从枕头下面露出一只眼睛。

“我靠黑尾 _去死吧_ 。”

“啊啊啊啊，”黑尾在枕头里狂叫，挥着拳头砸向枕套，“我真是个恶心、恶心死了的人，一个巨他妈讨厌的男朋友！”

“老天保佑。”及川边叹气，边把水倒进锅炉里烧开。

及川回到客厅，向黑尾招招手。“挪个地儿。”他笑嘻嘻的，然后扑通一下坐到他旁边。

黑尾几乎没法及时把腿收起来。及川的胳膊就像干尸一样重重的压在他身边，他叹气时肩膀猛的沉下去。他们坐在那里，谁也没有说话。黑尾转去看向枕头，依然紧紧的双手抱胸。“你还好吧？感觉你既没有像平常一样很开心，也没有让人犯呕。我在关心你。”

及川把脸转向黑尾，眼睛睁得好大，神情很严肃：“我看起来不再可爱了吗？”

黑尾的脸拉下来，眼睛眯成一道缝：“什——”

“有个人对我说不！”及川直对着黑尾尖叫，在沙发上弹起来。他又转过身去，咬着自己的拇指尖。“我真的坚信我已经拿下他了，结果他就过来跟我说这个，我只是不确……”

“也许你是忘了该怎么做受了。”黑尾说着，脸上又一次露出了兴奋。

及川又把头扭到一边：“你刚说什么？”

“没什么，亲爱的。”黑尾在枕头下面哼着歌。

及川拍着腿，大声嚷嚷着：“难道现在的世道变了吗？”

黑尾眯起眼睛，把嘴巴抬到了枕头上面。“你是说大部分人已经对俗气的混蛋和蠢材无感了吗？”他歪着嘴巴，脑海里翻来覆去的想着，“才没有，大家还是看上去都挺喜欢我，所以说，世道也没有变。”

及川垂着头，茶壶从厨房里发出呼呼的声响。及川从沙发上跳下来，把它从炉火中拿开。“哇啊啊啊，”他抱怨道，就是为了制造点噪音，转而低低的说，“我感觉被打败了。”

“我真不知道你指的是工作还是恋爱，”黑尾坐在沙发上说，“但无论是哪一种我真不相信你能反过来接受自己失败了。”

当一团蒸汽飘到及川的脸上时，他皱起鼻子。他也不知道自己是更因为“恋爱”这个词而困扰，还是更因为“失败”这个词。他转向黑尾，对着他那一侧眨眨眼睛：“什……”

“我的意思是，”黑尾一字一顿的说，他当然已经知道知道及川要说什么了，“你不是那种会放弃对自己很重要的东西的人。”

及川紧咬着下唇，把水倒进茶叶里。他觉得自己又再一次陷入了反复的思考中，但他还是试图放松下来，听黑尾把话说完。

“如果对你来说不重要，那还管他是什么。别抱怨了。”及川从厨房端出两杯茶水，看着他的脸。“但如果他真的让你很困扰了，那就说明还真的对你挺重要的。”

及川坐下来，把茶水从他的茶桌上推过去给黑尾：“我觉得这没那么简单。”

黑尾冲及川眨了眨眼睛，很夸张的耸了一下肩。“如果有人在你面前关上一扇门，就把它踹开。”

“把它踹开。”及川盯着茶杯里升起的热气，重复了一遍。

他们都盯着自己面前的杯子，又是一段漫长的沉默。黑尾先打破了僵局：“这是花草茶？”

及川看着他微笑，得意的哼了一声：“嗯！有机的。”

黑尾撇撇嘴，嗓音有点干哑：“真是奢侈。”

“那是。”

“还是个假正经的。”

及川想把他推下沙发，但他没有动。“但至少我不是我一个恶心、恶心死了的人，一个巨他妈讨厌的男朋友！”他大叫着，看他没有摔倒狠命的打他的肩膀。

“那是因为你根本没有男朋友，你这个傻逼变态。”

及川把沙发后面的垫子抽出来，然后向他砸过去。


	4. 自我保护的大王者

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （翻译：苍骨）

“等我发完最后一封电子邮件。”

“好，我去拿外套。”

“啊，谢谢。”

“岩泉先生，我想我搞砸了——”

“什么，别那么说。”

“金田一，你要让我们的老板心脏病发作了。”

“呃，我给印刷厂发了邮件，但是我想——”

“哦，该死。等等，等等。我可以……解决……”

岩泉低着头皱了皱眉，手指拼命地敲击键盘。

“他们刚刚才发过来的，现在应该还在办公室……”

岩泉发送了邮件，死死盯着电脑，等待着。 大地和金田一沉默地焦急地看着他。 岩泉可以感觉到，金田一越来越紧张，害怕自己最后搞砸了。 “别担心，”岩泉低声说。

金田一差点跳了起来，目光看向他又移开，“对不起，我——”

收件音响起。岩泉打开了邮件。眉头皱得更深。 “这他妈的——”

“怎么了？”大地问，声音低沉谨慎。

“线路断了连接不上。混蛋。”岩泉狠狠地摔过鼠标，好像是它的错一样，然后掏出手机给印刷厂打了电话。想也知道，这号码在他最近的联系人中。

金田一开始紧张地绕着他的手，扭着嘴。 “嘿、嘿，”大地平静地说道，“你听到了。别在意那——”

“让那个骚扰我编辑的傻逼过来接电话，”岩泉咆哮道。大地和金田一被这粗声吓了一跳。金田一看起来像是要瘫在椅子上了。

那头没有声音，岩泉转了转自己的脖子。然后他想自己听到了什么——这笑声太过高兴，和这栋建筑里的人格格不入，一个属于——

及川突然出现在他办公室的门口，与接待员交谈着，露出一个备受褒奖的微笑。她给他指了办公室，顺便羞怯地把名片递给了他。他谢了谢她，眼睛闪闪发光。随后把注意力转向了三位编辑。

“小岩！”他叫人像在唱歌。大地揶揄地笑着岩泉。

“哦，”岩泉痛苦地回答，电话还在耳边，“我没时间应付你。”

“这位是？”大地问道，及川悠哉游哉地朝他们漫步走来，脸上绽放出一个明亮的笑容。

“你怎么在这？”岩泉心烦意乱地打断他们。

“我在把门踹开！”及川反应敏捷。 “之类的。”

“ _什么_ ？”岩泉问，怒视着。然后电话那头的声音叽叽喳喳地响起来，他的脸又回到了愤怒的编辑模式。“你有什么问题！？”他突然大吼。

及川后仰，惊讶地睁大了眼睛。

“他在捍卫我们的荣誉，”大地致歉地解释。

岩泉一边和电话那头辩论着，一边听着及川他们聊天。及川眯了眯眼看着大地，笑容变得格外甜美，“哦，你是谁？”他的笑容挂在嘴角：“一个可耻地穿上西装盖住身体的运动员？”

大地的脸一下冒红了，岩泉不由得冷笑。“泽村大地。销售经理。”

“及川彻，”及川巧妙地回答，“很高兴认识您，销售经理君。”

岩泉把手机从脸上拿开，“及川，别再性骚扰我的同事了。”

及川竟然看起来很无辜，“我什么荤话也没说！”

岩泉对他开玩笑，“是，但是你那张脸就。”他食指指着及川的头。

及川倒抽了一口气，大地笑了起来，很高兴终于能脱离及川的视线范围。岩泉终于挂了电话，愤怒地将拇指按在挂断键上，好像那会让另一头的人带来肉体上的痛苦。

“那么，”及川说，俯身坐在岩泉的桌子上，“我跟销售经理君说话的方式让你困扰了吗？

岩泉回答说：“那算什么绰号，还那么长。”然后转向金田一，“我解决了，现在没事。”

金田一叹了口气，“谢谢你，岩泉前辈。我真的很抱歉。”

“不用，”岩泉迅速回答。当他的视线回到及川时，及川正以极大的兴趣审视着金田一。 “你。为什么。在。这里。”岩泉再次大声问。他站起来，他们几乎鼻尖相抵。

及川的目光又回到了岩泉身上，“我告诉过你。踹门，就这样。”

“你带了我的外套吗？”

及川移开目光到处乱瞟，嘟着嘴，他可能觉得自己这样很迷人。

“你到底有什么用。”岩泉的声音平淡。

“过分！小岩好过分！”及川委屈道。

菅原带着大地和他的外套进入房间。 “一切都还好吗？”他轻声问。

菅原将外套递给大地，及川的目光在两人间转悠，大地微笑着说了声“谢谢”。

岩泉用指尖推了推及川的肩膀。 “总之，”及川转过头来，对他重新产生了兴趣。 “我现在要出门。你该走了。到底谁让你进来的？”

“当然是接待员！”及川解释。

对。她还给了他电话号码。 “及川，我现在很累。我没办法应付你。”

及川的瞳孔颜色奇怪地变深了，“没什么需要应付的，小岩。你好奇怪。”

岩泉的表情迷惑了片刻，“我？你为什么不能放过我？ _你才_ 奇怪，尤其是在你说了——”

及川说：“我什么也没说。”声音提高了，但丝毫没有失去其得意的语调。啊。正是那种傲慢的声音，“我已经赢了这场争论”的声音。

“听着，及川先生，”大地说道，在岩泉感觉自己要发怒前打断了对话，“我不知道发生了什么，但是如果老板要你离开，也许你应该走了。”

及川的表情一下子被苦涩扭曲，“不如等我谈话结束后，你和你的办公室甜心再慢慢享受这间没人的办公室？”

每个人的脸都惊呆了。岩泉能感觉到空气都僵住了。大地和菅原的眼睛惊讶得睁大了。金田一看起来好像有人往他那可笑的发型上泼了一桶的冰水。但是岩泉只想知道及川是怎么看出来的， _毕竟他自己上周才发现_ 。

及川咧嘴一笑，露出一排闪瞎人的白得发光的牙齿。

岩泉打破了沉默，“及川，别当混蛋”。

及川的目光忽然移到岩泉，岩泉几乎对他眼底残留的敌意退缩了，及川眨了眨眼，又恢复原样，“对不起。”他显然是向岩泉道歉，而不是大地，“我只是。他眯起眼睛。他的声音听起来很孩子气，委屈巴巴，“我很不开心！”

“嗨，” 菅原说，脸上已经从完全放空的震惊中恢复过来。他的声音舒缓而柔和，消除了及川刚刚注入空气中的紧张气氛。 “马上就要关门了。我们一起喝杯酒怎么样？”他的微笑照亮了房间。

及川眨了眨眼，终于也绽放出一个微笑。岩泉看着他的肩膀明显放松，“叫你爽朗君吧？”他笑着问。 “听起来不错。”他肘了一下岩泉，“怎么样，小岩？”

岩泉低着头皱眉。

“之前计划好的。”大地愉快地提醒岩泉。

岩泉 _知道_ 计划是什么，但是那是及川跳入大门、参与其中之前的计划了。岩泉认输，叹了口气。 “行吧。我可以好好喝点酒。”

“太好了，”菅原说，伸了伸腰，“东峰和西谷说，他们可以带我们去餐厅里的那些私人包厢。”

“哇噢，”及川道。

“听起来不错，”岩泉说。他凝视着金田一，“你来吗？”

金田一看起来吓傻了。他的目光从岩泉移到及川，然后又移回，犹疑不定。岩泉皱起眉头。最后他说：“不，我就免了。”

岩泉低着头向一边说：“你确定吗？我可以请你一轮。”

金田一的脸红了，但他摇了摇头，使岩泉极为困惑。当他把注意力转移到及川时，及川挑了挑眉，嘴角歪笑着。他们又在背着我搞什么鬼，岩泉晕了。

他们很快就成群结队离开了，走出了黑暗的建筑。岩泉之前见过几次东峰和西谷。他们人真的很不错——一个精力无限，另一个却总是像个操心老妈子——而且他们还有高中、大学都参加过运动社团的共性。

岩泉还担心及川可能与大地和菅原相处不来，但他们聊天谈笑得十分愉快，互相开着玩笑。

岩泉的拳头在大衣里攥得紧紧的，嘴巴在思绪中扭曲。及川每一步都与他肩并着肩，但他面朝着菅原，兴奋地讨论着，显然因为他们俩都是学校排球队的二传手。

岩泉忍不住被引起兴趣。及川也打过排球？还是二传，有趣。

大地从菅原的另一侧转过身，和岩泉走在一起。 “嘿，岩泉先生，”他开始交谈时说道，脸被风刮得通红。

岩泉拉起围巾盖住脸颊。 “嗯？”

“我想和你谈点事。”大地一直在认真地看着他，但他又移开了目光，打断了自己的话，目光在人行道上飘忽不定。

岩泉十分担心，“出什么事了？”

“不，”大地道歉道。然后，“嗯，我不知道。也许。我希望你能告诉我。”

岩泉皱起眉。

“所以上周你看到了菅原和我……”大地清了清嗓子，再次移开视线，紧张地轻笑着。

“是的。”岩泉咳嗽，想到回忆脸红了起来。

“听着。你是我的老板，所以我尊重你的决定。”

岩泉不知道他打算说什么。

大地回头望着他，面颊在冷空气中微微发热，“如果你想向高层汇报，告诉他们发生了什么，我也能接受。”

岩泉惊掉了下巴。

大地再次笑了，自言自语道，“老实说，现在我还没有准备好在菅原和我的工作之间做出选择，但是——”

“什么？”他问道，与其说是困惑，不如说是奇怪。他停下来看着他。”为什么我要向任何人报告你们？这关谁的事？”

大地眨了眨眼睛，“呃，但我是菅原的老板，而且——”

岩泉把目光移开，摇摇头，“我什么也不说。这在工作面前甚至不值得一提。“岩泉回过头来看这大地，扬起嘴角，”我真的不介意这个。”

岩泉注意到，及川的闲聊渐渐少了，但他并不在意。大地看起来还是很震惊，但他如释重负地长舒一口气：“谢谢你。岩泉先生。”

岩泉点了点头，过了一会，他听到及川又开始和菅原唧唧喳喳地聊了起来。他低声补充道：“这个选择应该显而易见。”

大地看上去很困惑。

“你的工作或者菅原，”岩泉提醒他。岩泉耸耸肩，沉重地说：“老实说，任何公司都会很希望有你们这样的员工。你应该选择无可替代的东西。”

大地抿紧了双唇。他目不转睛地盯着他，盯得死死的，以至于岩泉几乎觉得不舒服，只好眨了眨眼。

“我越界了，”岩泉抱歉地说。

“不，”大地轻轻地碰了碰他的胳膊。岩泉扬起眉毛。大地放下了手。“只是……”他不说话了，盯着岩泉的脸，好像有什么东西藏在他的皮肤下面。

“啊，我们终于到了，”菅原说，高兴地呼了一口气。

岩泉摆脱了大地沉重的表情，把注意力转向门口。当他看到及川朝他微笑时，他差点跳了起来。”怎么？”他防备地问道。

“小岩真是个好老板，”及川笑得像浸了蜜。

岩泉感觉到自己的脸热了起来。他用肩膀轻推了一下及川，“够了，进去吧。外面很冷。”

大地在前面领路，“是的，我们是和东峰一起的。”

他们被带到一个半私人的包间，东峰和西谷已经入座了。

“啊，大地！菅原！“西谷招呼着，从地板上跳了起来，“很高兴再次见到你，岩泉先生！”

“我也是，”岩泉笑着回答。对方充沛的精力总能感染到别人。

东峰也站了起来。他只比及川略高一点，但这也足够 _高_ 了。及川停顿了一下，感兴趣地抬头看着他。东峰转过头来，及川惊讶地屏住呼吸：“哇！”他们都转过身来看着他。及川一本正经地继续说，“瞧这大个子。”

菅原被逗笑了，东峰的脸胀得通红。“今天的新朋友？”东峰愉快地问道。

“及川彻，”及川自我介绍说，“很高兴见到你。”

“东峰旭。这是西谷夕。”

“我已经点了一轮饮料！”西谷大声喊道，大家都坐了下来。这是传统的日本风格，榻榻米配一个矮桌。

“西谷真会安排，”菅原高兴地说，在大地旁边入座。

“天啊，最近工作真辛苦。能放松一下，喝点东西太好了。”

“你是做什么的？”及川问他。

“东峰和我在离这儿几个街区远的那家豪华酒吧里调酒。”西谷回答。他在座位上动来动去——真是有精力。

“哈，你一定能收很多小费。”及川隔着桌子朝他眨了眨眼。

“对……”西谷歪着头想，“但是东峰总是从女人那里拿到比我更多的小费，我想知道为什么……”

“啊，”及川说，脸上绽放出灿烂的笑容，“这是因为你个子不——”

大地捂住了及川的嘴。“我也不知道，”他几乎是仁慈地说道。

西谷眨了眨眼，抬头看着东峰，“不？”他对他咕哝了一声。

“没什么，”东峰紧张地笑着说，“也许是因为他们被你吓坏了。”

西谷似乎忘记了及川那半句话，“唔……”

大地放开了手，及川露出笑容，“销售经理君，你也太有保护欲了。”

女服务员进来给他们每人倒了一杯清酒，把酒瓶放在桌上的加热器上。

他们都举起酒杯，“干杯！”

岩泉享受着从他喉咙里滑下来的温暖。他可能更喜欢威士忌胜过一切，但好清酒还是好清酒。更何况还是热过的清酒。

东峰放下酒杯，扫了一眼岩泉和大地，“金田一没来？”

“没……”大地有些遗憾地说，声音暗示着一些岩泉不明白的事情。

“大概我把他吓跑了，”及川说，瞥了一眼他的杯子。他伸出一只小指撑着杯子。岩泉想打他。

最后，岩泉反应过来，“等等，把他吓跑了？”他转过身来，脸上一片迷茫。

“什么，你不知道吗？”及川问道，几乎是震惊，但多半是觉得好笑。“小岩，你是有多直啊？”

岩泉皱眉头，怒视着他，“知道什么？”

他注意到菅原在桌子的另一边笑了。”“你今天救的那个小编辑，”及川重复道，眼睛瞥了一眼菅原和大地，好像在确认。他们都点了点头。“他……”及川继续说，“根本就是喜欢上你了。”

“什么？”岩泉问，差点把酒喷了出来。

“啊，”东峰说，懂了地笑了。

“你怎么会不知道呢？”及川怀疑地问。

“你肯定弄错了，”岩泉摇摇头说，“金田一只是……把我当作老板尊敬。”

“噗嗤，”他听到桌子对面菅原的笑声。

“怎么？”岩泉把注意力转向了他。

“岩泉桑，你有点太直了吧？”菅原回答，用餐巾擦嘴。

“你也这样说！？”岩泉无语地转向了大地，仿佛是为了求救。

“好吧，”大地紧张地挠着后脑勺，开始说，“这有点明显。”

岩泉垂下了头。“不是吧，”他自言自语。

“就是哦，”及川吐了吐舌头，“你可以把他的缺席归咎于我。”

“所以你们俩是一对吗？”东峰问道，在岩泉和及川之间来回看。

大地和菅原突然盯着岩泉的脸，非常好奇。”呃，“岩泉清了清嗓子。

及川悠哉地坐在旁边看戏。

“不……”岩泉回答，思考着，“我们只是……他刚好……在？有时候我们就？”

“你是在问我们还是告诉我们？”菅原笑着问道。

“坦白说，我还以为会是强烈否定呢。”及川对岩泉咧嘴一笑。

“闭嘴，我就是不知道怎么说，”岩泉喃喃自语。

“哦，”菅原咕哝道，“那你们就只是约炮了？”

大地和岩泉都差点喷了。“菅原！”大地喊道，快噎死了，咳嗽起来，

菅原笑得很开心。

“伙计，没有什么比和菅原一起喝酒更有趣了，”西谷隔桌对他笑着说。然后他看着天花板回想，“啊，但能随便约炮。那些美好过去啊。“东峰的脸像是破成了一百万块，又担心又觉得冒犯、自怨自艾，“啊！”西谷说，终于意识到他的伴侣因为这话受伤了，“也不是说现在不好嘛。”

“现在是庆祝的时候，西谷别让东峰精神崩溃啊，”大地责难道。

西谷半靠在东峰的膝上，“你知道我的意思，对吧？对吧？”西谷有意或无意地在东峰的耳朵上呼吸，东峰的脸开始变红。岩泉通常会移开视线，但他注意到他俩间的体型差。他感到脸红，立刻放弃了这些念头。

“你们真是……喜欢秀恩爱。”大地说，好像找不到合适的词形容。

“噢，你还真敢说，”岩泉喃喃自语。直到大家都安静下来，他才意识到自己竟然大声说出了出来，他抬起头来，发现大家都在看着他。然后菅原突然大笑起来。

“什么？”西谷突然非常好奇地问道：“他在说什么，菅原？”

“呃……”菅原轻轻摸着自己下巴，“岩泉桑撞上我和大地在 _利用_ 一间空会议室……”

“什么？”西谷激动地站起来大声说。

“天啊，”东峰惊叹，他坐立不安，捂着脸，好像这件事发生在他身上。

及川猛地拍桌，“所以经理君和爽朗君真的 _用了_ 那间空荡荡的办公室！”他几乎叫了起来。

“好吧，是的……”菅原笑着回答。

“真是太了不起了，”及川说，眼睛睁得大大的，“你真的很爽朗，”他听起来对这些他几乎不认识的人非常骄傲。

菅原的脸上绽放出令人目眩的微笑。

“我就是这样发现公司里最好的两个员工搞上了。”岩泉说完，结束了这个故事。

“真希望我当时在那儿，”及川含糊地说道，没注意自己的口气。岩泉向他投了一个可疑的目光。

“虽然我不得不说，”菅原插话说，“我很高兴这件事发生了。”然后他握住自己的手，“唔，也许这不是最好的情况，但我很高兴你现在知道了。我不喜欢向你隐瞒这件事，岩泉先生。”他不知不觉靠在了大地身上。 “噗嗤，”及川嘲笑道，“幸好小岩比电线杆还直。很容易骗过他。”他撞了下岩泉的膝盖。

“闭嘴，垃圾川，”岩泉说着又喝了一口他的清酒。

“你骂人的技巧真是越来越熟练了，”及川回答，眼睛眯着，好像他在深思熟虑。

他们的菜上得很快，第四瓶清酒一到，所有的东西都感觉很好。

“我能在这里抽烟吗？”岩泉问道，声音低沉而平静，因为酒精往他体内注入的温暖。

“没问题，”菅原说，其余的人都一致点头。

他一边抽烟一边和其他四个人聊天，烟在他的肺里愉快地燃烧着。及川靠在他的肩膀上，“我通常讨厌烟味，但你的味道不那么难闻，”他评论道，声音柔和，几乎是梦幻般的。酒精终于开始使他的脸颊染成粉红色了。”是薄荷烟吗？”

岩泉点了一下头，把烟朝着与及川相反的方向吹。

“我就猜到，”他说，深吸了一口气，“我还能闻到你外套上也是这个味道。”

岩泉对他眨了眨眼，“噢，对不起。你可以把我的外套放在垃圾袋里，这样就闻不到了。我会洗干净外套的。”

及川摇了摇头，紧贴着岩泉的肩膀，“不，不用，我也能 _闻到_ 一点你身上的古龙水味。它不 _臭_ 。”

“嗯哼，”岩泉哼着，“那好吧。”

当他环顾桌子时，每个人都很舒服自在。西谷几乎坐在东峰的大腿上了，菅原大部分时候都靠在大地身上。

及川靠得更近，向岩泉的脖子吹了口气，说，“我想我喜欢你的味道，小岩。”

岩泉控制住自己的颤抖。及川一只手轻轻地捏着岩泉的大腿。岩泉吹出另一团烟雾，然后将目光移回及川，“嘿，现在别，”他温和地斥责道。

及川咧嘴一笑，狡黠而骄傲。

桌对面的大地对西谷和东峰说：“我必须要把你们两个拉开。”

这时西谷已经完全爬到东峰的膝盖上，抬头看着他，吻着他的下巴。

“注意点，”东峰对西谷说，但没有采取任何行动阻止他。

“不公平，菅原比我们还醉，”西谷撅嘴说。

“哈！”菅原靠在大地旁边说，“别让这两人骗了你。他俩都靠不住。不能相信他们会照顾好自己。”

“大家都知道，”大地抱怨道，但他看起来是被逗笑了。

及川和岩泉都饶有兴趣地看着。西谷在东峰的膝上看起来很小。

“他们在一起简直太好看了，”他一边说，朝岩泉依偎得更近，手往对方身上滑，“让我想把他们的脸挤在一起。”

岩泉给了他一个深思的眼神，“我不知道该评价你这话是真甜蜜还是真刻薄。”

及川笑得很灿烂，没有言语回应。但他的手还是继续向上，直到摸到裤裆上的凸起。然后他的手掌在它周围摸索。

“喂，”岩泉说，转过脸来。但及川选择了那一刻发起进攻，把他们的嘴唇按在一起，就像迫切地需要抓住什么一样。

及川的唇瓣感觉很好，以至于岩泉几乎忘了他们是在半公共场所。当及川的舌头试图进入时，岩泉放松张开了嘴，汲取对方嘴里的甜蜜温暖。直到外界地谈话突然中断时，岩泉才眨着眼睛回到了地球上，推开了及川，才记起他们还坐在另外四个人旁边。

“哇哦。”菅原面红耳赤，毫不掩饰地盯着岩泉。

“啊，对不起，”岩泉立刻道歉。他连第一支烟都没抽完，就已经需要另一支了。

“不用道歉，”及川对着他的耳朵喘了口气。

“不用道歉，”菅原和大地同时说。

“你不可能阻止他秀恩爱，”西谷说，话里有点含糊不清，“他是你的老板。”

“我也不会阻止你秀恩爱，”大地看着桌子对面的西谷说，“我只会阻止你喝醉酒。”

西谷指着桌子对面，生气地说：“我个子小并不意味着我不能喝酒！”岩泉尽量让自己不要笑出来。

“我知道，”他点头说，“东峰的酒量和你一样浅。”

东峰耸耸肩， “无法反驳。”他的声音不知为何变得更加柔和。

就在这时，及川意外地咬住了岩泉的耳垂。

岩泉不得不用咳嗽来掩盖他喉咙里最初发出的声音。“抱歉，”岩泉说着，站起来，“我得去趟洗手间。”

其他人应了一声，岩泉去找洗手间时，发现脚下的地面有点不稳。

他一进去就靠在冰冷的瓷砖上。冷静自己的思绪和身体。他走到水槽边上，让冷水溅在自己脸上，用袖子擦净。他临走前停顿了一下，试图让自己更加自制。

然后门开了，及川走了进来，调笑到：”找到方向了吗，小岩？”

岩泉气坏了，想不出什么尖锐的话来，决定完全放弃反驳。

“行吧，”及川说，朝他走了一步，帮他整理了一下领带，“如果你不想说的话。”他亲了亲岩泉的唇。他的手紧握着岩泉的胯，把他向后推，背靠着瓷砖。

然后，他的手向上移动，一只手缠在岩泉的头发上，另一只紧握在他的身边。岩泉没有反抗。他的嘴像个傻瓜一样向 **国王** 张开，双手搂着他的腰，紧紧地抓着他的屁股，把他拉得更近了。及川哼着小曲，愉快地将他的胯压在岩泉的身上。

岩泉感觉自己抵在及川身上的部位越来越硬，肉体间的厮磨传来快感。

及川在他的胸肌和胳膊间上下其手，他的手指在肌肉线条上滑动，就像试图描绘一样。岩泉无法假装自己不喜欢及川的关注。他的手紧紧地捏着及川的屁股，一只手向上滑动，滑到他的衬衫下，滑过他的脊椎。

及川在触碰下发抖。作为一只自以为是的孔雀，他却呼吸困难，身子颤抖，像是被骚扰的人一样咬唇喘息。

那样很好。那样更好。

只是感觉到及川的需要，就点燃了岩泉的火。他把手按在及川的脖子后面，使劲吻他，同时尽可能地拉近他的身体。

啊，但他想要更多。他的皮肤摸起来很烫，脑子里除了及川其他什么也没有，而及川正喘息着对岩泉呻吟。

岩泉反客为主，没有把他们的嘴分开，紧靠着及川，强迫对方后退。及川跟着岩泉的舞步，就像轻松的舞蹈一样，向后退一步，直到他的身体碰到身后的水槽台。岩泉用大拇指轻轻地拽住及川的下巴。及川的嘴张得更开，两人更轻松地唇舌交缠。所有的动作都是在嘴间轻柔而湿润的缠绵，湿热而缓慢，还带有调戏的意味。岩泉注意到及川的呼吸来得特别急促，不禁怀疑他的手臂是否真的在颤抖，或者这只是他的幻象。

岩泉的手滑到及川的衬衫下面抓住他的臀部，胯更用力地顶弄着对方的股间。及川靠着岩泉呼了口气，靠在柜台上，分开了双腿。

岩泉尽量控制自己不对着眼前这场景 _发狂_ 。本来抚摸着及川下巴的手垂到他大腿上，岩泉拼命地抓紧了对方的肌肉，更用力地顶弄着他。他的嘴也一样兴奋，舌头和双唇热切地亲吻着对方。及川的肩膀因为期待而几乎颤抖。他的一只胳膊靠在柜台上帮他平衡身体，另一只手抓着岩泉的发梢，将他们的嘴紧紧地贴在一起。

岩泉在及川身上迷失了自我。他闻起来 _很好_ ，尝起来 _很好_ ，感觉也 _很。好_ 。他在燃烧，每碰一次，皮肤就热得要命。他的心跳得如此之快，感觉像是不自觉的颤动，就像完全放弃了正常地节奏。他想要——他 _想要_ ——

岩泉感到自己的理智在上涌的血气中崩溃了。他在发抖。他能感觉到他身体的每一部分都在不可控制地颤动。他无法摆脱内心的贪婪渴望。忍不住想脱光及川衣服，跪下来把他舔开，用手指将他完全扩张，这样他就可以插进去了，慢慢地在柜台上肏他，让及川的腿缠着他。或者他会把他翻过来，抓住他柔软的头发，从后面用力往他身上冲撞，看着他在镜子面前表情失控。

及川将他拉得更近了，每次亲吻下唇瓣都在颤抖，双腿紧紧夹在岩泉的胯边。岩泉的手到处乱摸，吞噬摩挲着他接触到的每一寸皮肤。岩泉是如此渴求，几乎到了痛苦的地步。他无法满足于仅仅的触碰、摩挲。他的胃因欲求而扭曲，不适爬上喉咙，渴望使他视线模糊。他急切地咬着及川的脖子，在及川喉咙里喘息的呻吟声中感到一阵电击似的颤抖爬上了脊椎。

岩泉呼吸困难，双手颤抖，好像被冻在冰冷的温度中。如果他能放慢速度，他甚至觉得眼泪会控制不住地往下流。这已经不是几乎痛苦了。这就是很痛苦。他的皮肤下酝酿的是压倒性的热量和不可思议的压力。他紧绷的肌肉让他感觉自己几乎能把混凝土墙撕成碎片。他想撕裂这面墙。他想打碎这面镜子，踢倒这些隔间，把水池从瓷砖墙上拆下来。他想让这里看起来像是被飓风袭击过，然后在这一片废土中肏及川。

他有点害怕应对及川，担心自己体内沸腾的能量会伤害到他。

但及川正在用指甲挠着岩泉的头皮，随着每一次触摸、每一次胯间的厮磨都会娇喘出声，迫使着岩泉回应他同样渴求的欲望。

很小的声音从及川口中溢出。那些声音使岩泉想起了及川是如何乞求他肏他的。让他想起了这两天他正努力忘记的画面。及川正翘起臀部迎接岩泉隔着裤子顶弄他的性器，喉咙里听不清是呻吟还是话语。

“ _小岩_ ，”及川呼吸急促地耳语。他用手指拉着岩泉的裤子，拇指滑过扣子。

岩泉的心缩紧了，快速地跳动了两次，停在半空。他咽下了从嗓子里冒出来的粗声，双眼因为充满了原始的欲望而涣散。及川望着他，全神贯注。轻浮与自傲消失了。他的表情柔软而渴切。岩泉想吃掉他。这样的及川是最美的，假面完全破碎了，这是及川只在他面前暴露出的神情。

及川把头微微歪向一边，再次拽着岩泉的裤子，嘴里发出微弱的声音，像是绝望的恳求。岩泉感到全身一阵震颤，他几乎在及川两腿间肉眼可见地颤抖。因为他身上的任何一部分，哪怕只是性，感觉被渴求， _被需要_ ，都很好。

只是性。

岩泉眨了眨眼。那就容易了。

岩泉停顿了一下，拉开了距离。他盯着及川，他们俩的胸膛都像刚跑了马拉松一样起伏。及川慢慢地朝他眨了眨眼睛，完美的粉色嘴唇在他喘气时微微张合。岩泉不确定——

他慢慢地俯身，温柔地把他们的嘴凑在一起，轻轻地吻了一下——

如果他看着及川的时候感觉到的“只是性”。

接吻时，他感觉到一道光和震颤穿透四肢。及川靠在他的嘴上呜咽着，柔软而优美的双唇为岩泉张开。岩泉无法描述。他无法用言语表达自己的想法和感情，但他明白这一点。他感受到了对方的呜咽，对那温柔的抚摸也有同样的感觉，就像那种亲密和温柔几乎是痛苦的。

当岩泉的唇与及川分离时，他们的呼吸像是已经深入到了肺里。他看着及川，他的眼睛在迷茫中有些狂热。岩泉无法分辨出其中的躁动是因为他没有理解那个吻所编织的感觉，还是因为他完全理解了它们。

_岩泉_ 。

岩泉审视着他内心深处的想法。

_有点自制力吧。_

岩泉看向及川。感觉磁场立刻吸引住了他。他曾经有过这么想要的人吗？他曾经也会这么迫切地想要被这个男人吞噬吗？

他把拳头紧握在及川的大腿上，感觉自己向前倾了倾。强烈的欲望，和自我控制，哪个更重要？及川用大拇指在岩泉的下巴上划过。

哪一个会以最混乱的结局结束？

岩泉的手滑上及川身体，为他皮肤的完美光滑而感叹。

他继续往下想。这会怎么结束？这很好。直到酝酿着暴风雨的乌云出现前。

岩泉感到喉咙被卡住了。

他看着及川完美的脸。牛奶巧克力色的眼睛又大又亮，脸颊红润，嘴唇被唾液润湿。一想到那张脸落下眼泪的样子，岩泉就觉得自己的内里都要裂开了。

“及川，”他开口，声音沙哑。

及川靠在他身边，他的眼睛看起来像是准备好与从他嘴里冒出来的话搏斗。

“我们应该——”他咽了一口，“我——”岩泉摇摇头，张开嘴说话，但及川拉近了距两人离，用自己的嘴捂住了岩泉的嘴。岩泉沉浸在这个吻里，融化在这个明显为了避开他说话的伎俩里。

下一秒，浴室门被猛地推开，有人跌跌撞撞地走过门槛，吓了一跳，“哇哦”。岩泉和及川分开，视线慢慢移到这个入侵者身上。

“哈，哇，你们等不及了？”西谷绊倒在一块完全平整的瓷砖上，他的双脚与身体的其他部分完全不协调。他笑了，岩泉不清楚他是在笑自己还是这场面。但他的笑容和声音足够明亮，足以穿透空气。西谷终于能够稳住自己，一只胳膊重重地靠在墙上，“你们两个真可爱，”他评论道，看起来马上就要滑到地板上了。

“咳咳，”岩泉听到及川笑了，一种夸张的笑，一半苦涩，一半高傲。他把目光移回到站着的岩泉身上。当他们的目光相遇时，岩泉几乎退缩了。及川的双眼又清醒了，锐利地盯着他的方向。他俏皮地笑了，然后用手掌按住岩泉的下体，用手揉捏它。

岩泉差点叫出声，但努力控制住只打了个寒颤，因为即使喝醉了的西谷也会注意到呻吟声。及川用那种自负的表情俯视他，那表情岩泉正努力试着讨厌。他的眼神是一把闪耀的利刃，他的微笑是明晃晃的挑衅。正是这副样子，让岩泉想把他肏翻在床上。

岩泉觉得自己的脸绷紧了，嘴抿成一条线。西谷正咯咯地笑着试着走路，但岩泉大脑气血上涌，完全没注意到他。

这个表情也有同样的效果。

及川转过身，偷偷地眨了眨眼，咧嘴一笑，走出了洗手间。

岩泉感到自己全身慢慢地放松了，但火苗仍在他的身体里颤抖。他深呼吸了几次，用足够长的时间来确保自己裤裆看不出来硬得跟石头一样，然后离开了浴室。

他们离开时，空气中充满了醉意和欢乐。岩泉重新坐在及川旁边，及川正在骚扰东峰，并大声笑着，东峰满脸通红，结结巴巴地说着他的话。

“你们俩离开了这么久，我真希望你们刚刚有好好爽一把。”菅原评论道，他把酒倒到嘴里，笑着差点喷出嘴里的酒。

“嘘——”大地笑着责备他，努力让菅原保持直立，让他靠着自己，面颊红润，笑容灿烂。

“看起来不会，”西谷大声宣布，他差点从门上摔下来。

东峰跳了起来，米饭从筷子间飞了出来。这让菅原笑得更厉害了，以至于他喘不过气来。

“啊，醉了的菅原是最好玩的。”西谷说，又回到他在东峰旁边的地方。他猛地靠在对方身上，几乎一沾就睡。东峰微笑着，因为西谷在身边又放松下来。但后来西谷又醒了过来，眼睛睁得大大的，“但我想我发现了谁在上面！”

菅原歇斯底里地笑了起来，岩泉忍不住也跟着笑了笑，这个男人被什么都能逗乐。

“我们可没有趁你们走的时候讨论谁是攻，”大地笑着抱起菅原，这样他就不会笑得瘫倒在地上了。

及川笑了起来，眼泪在眼角打转。

“说实话，先生，”大地瞥了一眼，“我无法想象你不当攻会是怎么样。先生。”

“这什么鬼话，”岩泉喃喃自语道，他的脸因为笑得太开而疼。

西谷笑着拍着膝盖，及川敲了敲桌子，“哦，销售经理君，这就是为什么你从来没有试着往上爬而是守在下面的原因吗？”

这真的戳到了；菅原笑得倒下了。杯子里的酒都洒了出来。

大地的脸变得通红，他不得不把胳膊靠在桌子上，以免摔倒，“你太残忍了，还有什么让你觉得我是——”

“你不是吗？”及川打断了他的话，扬起眉毛。

“嘿嘿，喂，”东峰说，他的手正对着西谷扇风，西谷咳嗽着，喘着气靠在他肩膀上，手不停地晃来晃去，“情况并不总是你想象的这样。”

“哦~~”及川说，转过身来，全神贯注地看着东峰，“亲爱的耶稣东峰， _请_ 告诉我 _你是_ 受。”

菅原喷了。

西谷听到菅原的鼾声大笑，完全失去了理智。他瘫倒在东峰的膝上，东峰的脸通红。大地的肩膀在颤抖，岩泉也忍不住加入了他们的行列，当东峰几乎陷入榻榻米时，房间里充满了喧闹的笑声。

他们终于平息下来，但夜幕已近尾声。该走了。大家分道扬镳，步行去车站或者公寓。岩泉冷得发抖，考虑叫出租车。他正翻着手机，靠在大楼外面，这时及川溜出前门。他对他笑了笑，“我喜欢你的朋友们，”他说，他的声音比平时更诱人，也不那么轻浮。

岩泉几乎笑了，“谢谢。”

及川动了一下，平视着岩泉。岩泉感到自己心跳加快了一点。

及川的表情还是有点强硬——仍然是他在卫生间里那副挑衅的表情。然后他俯身，向岩泉迈出一步，使他们之间不留任何空隙，然后吻了他。

岩泉还没来得及说服自己不这么做，他的嘴就张开了。这就像是一种非常糟糕的下意识反应。及川的舌头伸进嘴里，滑过上颚，顽皮地戳他的舌头。岩泉关上手机，塞进口袋，然后把手放在及川的臀部上。

这似乎以某种方式让及川放松了。他的背不再僵硬，他靠得更紧，把他们的胯压在一起。岩泉觉得自己在快乐地哼哼。他后悔自己的手滑到了及川身上，每一秒都在后悔自己没有抽身离开。但就在同一时刻，他的手在及川的屁股上感觉很舒适，他的亲吻着对方的嘴汲取到了温暖，真的很难从感觉如此棒的东西上离开。

及川的下身开始向他越靠越近。这件事发生得如此频繁，也如此自然，岩泉不禁怀疑他是不是故意的。岩泉更用力地将对方的臀部拉向自己，享受着及川嘴里漏出的低声喘息。

然后及川拉开了一点距离，只是为了把嘴唇分开。他的声音低沉而柔和，呼吸掠过岩泉嘴唇。他小声说：“跟我回家。”

岩泉的身体呆住了。他慢慢睁开眼睛。及川看着他，双眼渴求一样的深沉，热切，但非常坚定。岩泉慢慢地把手拉回到自己身上。他一直盯着及川的脸。”不。”

他看着及川睁大了眼睛。他想他在眼里看到了伤痛。不，这不可能。“为什么？”及川粗声问道。

“我告诉过你，”岩泉喃喃地说。

“你告诉我你不能谈恋爱！岩泉！”

岩泉的目光闪烁着移到了及川的脸上。 _岩泉_ 。

“但我不是要跟你谈恋爱！”岩泉才意识到，及川可能真的受伤了。有点难过，肯定很生气。”没有人要跟你！”他又重复了一遍，低头看着他，好像才发现岩泉是个白痴一样。

“不管你是不是要这样，及川！”岩泉大叫着。及川退缩了。“这是预防措施。”

及川挺直了背，确保自己站得又直又高，“我他妈是个成年人，”及川简洁地说，“我可以决定我是否愿意冒风险受伤。我能理解后果。我不需要你替我做决定。”

岩泉的眼睛因愤怒而瞪大了，“有时候你真是个自我中心的混蛋，”岩泉泉泉不假思索地骂了出来。及川的脸被他的话吓呆了。“噢， **国王** ，这不只是关于你。”岩泉将两人间的距离拉得更开。“我有自我保护的本能。我可以试着去避免必然会带来灾难的事情。”

及川张开嘴想说些什么，但是岩泉打断了他的话。

“你不是唯一一个感到危险的人！”岩泉感到自己的声音因愤怒而迅速上升，“ _我_ 也会因此受伤的。”

及川的表情变了。他呆呆地站在那里，眼底有什么柔软的东西让岩泉不舒服。

“我告诉过你我不当炮友。我不一夜情。我他妈的会喜欢上你。”

“听着——”及川说着，朝他走了一步。

“不，你他妈的听着，”岩泉几乎咆哮道，“我不行了。”他的语气非常严肃，以至于及川又安静了下来。“我不能再犯同样的错误了。我不能一直爱上一个人，然后慢慢地扼杀这段感情，因为我不能付出我需要付出的一切。”岩泉瞪大眼睛盯着他，“你他妈的不明白吗？ _我_ 会爱上你， _我_ 会把关系搞砸。我会让我们都很痛苦。会在过程中毁掉我们俩，及川。因为光是我爱你是不够的。”

及川看上去根本说不出话。岩泉翻了翻他的钱包，掏出几张钞票，“你也许可以代表你自己，但你永远不能代表我。”他朝及川扔了几张钞票。他们摔在他的胸上，慢慢地飘到了地上。”我不想再把自己的心搞砸了。”

及川眨了眨眼睛，即使当岩泉开始走出视线时，他的目光也没有移动。“那是出租车的钱。我不想在车站还要见到你。”

离开的时候，岩泉感觉到了无数的东西。他却说不清道不明，无措可施，决定干脆全部忽略。

岩泉掏出一包烟，点燃一支，深深地吸了一口。他把眼角的泪水归咎于烟雾和冷空气的刺痛。肯定是这样。一定是这样，而不是因为他离开的时候，及川脸上破碎的表情。


	5. “这是个坏主意。”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 译者：林中石象

及川把额头靠在门框上，敲了敲门。

敲门声软弱又可怜，而他希望他能够说服自己这是因为他并不想打扰到住在隔壁的邻居，但是实际上这是因为他感觉自己有些软弱可怜。

门开了，“及川?”

及川把目光转向黑尾，甚至没有试图遮掩他脸上的闷闷不乐。“今晚糟透了。”

“黑尾?”及川听到研磨的声音从里面传来：“是彻吗?”

黑尾在半明半暗的光线中惊讶地眨了眨眼：“你还好吗?”

“很抱歉这么晚了，”及川说，眼神没有聚焦，“你以前告诉我，这种状态下的时候不要一个人待着。”

“不，不，”黑尾一边说，一边把门打开，“我才不介意呢。”他走到一边，示意及川进来，“你只是看起来实在是……”

“如果是彻的话，告诉他我录下了他想看的麦田怪圈纪录片。”研磨走进走廊时，及川正在脱鞋。研磨正点着手机，在看到及川的脸时把手机放下了。及川知道研磨注意到了事情不对劲，但是研磨并没有费心改变自己平静的表情。研磨从不怜悯，而这也是他超级棒的理由之一。“你要过夜吗？你想看吗？”

及川把鞋子推到一边，然后抬起了头。他的鞋放在研磨的旁边，让研磨的鞋看上去就像小孩穿的。“可以吗？”

研磨耸耸肩。“反正，我们以前一起看蜜蜂的纪录片时睡着了。”

“那就太好了。”

“你闻着像喝了酒。”黑尾断定道。

及川斜视着他，“你闻着好像刚从脏衣篮里爬出来。这什么衣服，昨天运动时穿的？”

黑尾笑了起来。“少评判我的生活方式，明天才是洗衣日。”

及川几乎笑了起来。“我为研磨感到难过。”

黑尾哼了一声，“我也是。”

“我去泡点茶，”研磨说话时已经转过身，朝厨房走去。“除非你想喝咖啡。”

“茶就行。”及川边说边穿过黑尾，走进他们家客厅。

“你确定？”黑尾一脸嘲讽地问道：“我们可没有麦片、有机蜂蜜、任何你喝的乱七八糟的东西。”

及川停了下来，愤怒地四处环视。

“啊哦兄弟，你手臂范围内没有能拿来扔我的东西，”黑尾说，他啧了一声，摇了摇头，“真可惜。”

及川决定吐出舌头，竖起中指。

“啊啊，好痛啊。”黑尾棒读道。

及川一屁股坐在他家的沙发上，发出一声沉重的叹息。

“那么，”黑尾开口到，推了推及川的腿，好让自己坐下，“什么情况?”研磨溜达回客厅，眼睛黏在手机上。黑尾扬起眉毛，“你把门踹开了吗?”

及川把手放在额头上，“是啊，我踹了。”

“然后呢?”

“然后，”及川叹了口气，把手放回大腿上说，“我踹翻了门，但他把门捡了起来，用它揍了我。”

黑尾缩了一下。“虽然听起来很糟糕，但我还是有点想对这个场景大笑一番。”

“呃啊，”及川说，用手掌按住眼睛，忽略了黑尾的幸灾乐祸，“我有那么一刻真以为自己把他拿下了。”

“所以，对方是你感兴趣的人?”研磨问道，眼睛离开了屏幕一会儿。

“不是。怎么说，是我有兴趣和他睡的人，就是这样。”

研磨对他眨了眨眼，什么也没说。厨房里的计时器发出嘟嘟声，他走开了。

“真可惜。”黑尾说，听起来至少有一部分是真诚的。

及川耸耸肩。

研磨再次回来的时候手里端着绿茶。“那么，原因呢？”他问道，也把及川的腿挪了挪，以便坐在黑尾旁边。他允许及川把脚搭在他大腿上。

“什么原因？”及川问，把热茶端到嘴边。

“他为什么要灭杀你的求爱?”研磨直言道。黑尾感兴趣地向及川眨了眨眼。

及川做了个鬼脸，“我没有……那个……”

他们两人都盯着他，等待着。很有耐心。

他泄气了，“他担心我想要一段恋爱，或者建立感情，还是什么的。”然后及川摇了摇头，“不，他是担心他会这样。我们其中之一会这样。 _某个人_ 会这样。”

“你这解释够糟糕的。”研磨评论道。

“啊!”及川大叫道，从沙发上探出身子把茶放在桌子上，途中差点摔过去。“行吧。我再试一次。”及川做了一次深呼吸，稳了稳自己的想法。“小岩…… _他_ 显然很容易对别人产生感情。他担心我们中的任何一方对另一方产生感情的可能性，因为他还没有准备好，或者说不愿意处理一段关系。”及川停顿了一下，一边思考一边缓慢地眨着眼睛。他的音量降低了一些，“他心里有些包袱，但他什么事也没有告诉我……”然后及川摇了摇头，恢复了他平常的音量，“总之就是，他不想受到伤害或是伤害到我，之类的。所以……就变成这样了。”

研磨的眼睛紧盯着及川的脸。

“够麻烦的。”黑尾边说，边把手臂枕到脑后。“可以理解。但是够麻烦的。”

“啧。”及川咋了下舌。

“怎么？”研磨问，眼睛毫不动摇地盯着及川的表情，“你不相信他吗?”

“什么?”及川惊讶地问。“并不是，我 _相信_ 他，我只是……”

黑尾伸长了头，“你只是……?”

及川把双臂交叉放在胸前，尽量不把嘴撅起来。“我不喜欢这样。”

黑尾摇了摇头。研磨把身体稍稍转向及川，再次拿起手机，“好吧，不管你喜不喜欢这样，你不能责怪他。”他的语气就算面对世界末日也毫无波澜。

及川的目光投向研磨，“你什么意思?你到底站在哪一边?”

“我不站任何一边，”研磨毫不犹豫地回答，“我的意思是，当他的决定显然是正确的时候，你不能认为他的决定很糟糕。”

及川的表情变得困惑、受冒犯又慌张：“ _正确_? _哪里_ 正确?”

研磨仍然没有费心去与他对视，“显然，他可以自己去判断他自己的感受、以及这件事将来对他意味着什么。”研磨停了一会儿，手指匆忙地按着手机上的什么东西，然后继续道：“但是即便你不考虑这些因素，即使你不管他会不会产生感情……”研磨把手机放在及川的小腿上，转过头来看着他：“他也有理由担心，因为你已经开始对 _他_ 产生感情了。”

黑尾猛地扬起眉。及川长大了嘴。

“我!?”及川不敢相信地大喊道。“不，不，不。你是怎么想出来的？”

研磨轻轻地耸了耸肩，“这很明显。”

“你只是想激怒我。我才不会上当。”及川抱起胳膊，抬起下巴，转过脸去不看他。

“不是。”研磨慢吞吞地说，好像在对一个孩子说话。“是从你的行为里表现出来的。”

及川的嘴唇撅得更高了：“我没有表现出任何不同。”研磨实际上不厌其烦地翻了翻眼睛。及川倒吸一口气。

“通常情况下，如果有人拒绝你，你不会闷闷不乐地跑过来。”研磨冷静地解释道：“你会大声骂他们，并为他们明显的无能创造新的侮辱。”

听了这话，黑尾耸了耸肩，点头表示同意。

“更别提你之前实际上多次试图和这个男人上床这个简单的事实了。这种事……”研磨轻轻地动了动肩膀，“不像是你会做的。”

及川低下了嘴，打断了他的眼神交流，“可那真的是很棒的性爱。”

黑尾弯起嘴角很污地笑了起来，及川也不知道他笑的原因。

“好吧当然，”研磨说，“因为失去了一个优秀的性伴侣确实是让你在凌晨醉醺醺地出现在你最好的朋友家门口的理由。”

“我很——”

“难过。”研磨替他说完了下半句。“是因为你有感情了。”

及川感觉他的脸涨红了。他低头看着自己的大腿，手指无用地纠缠着。研磨盯着他。他能感觉到那双猫一样的眼睛盯着他的脸，但他却没法直视它们。

一阵令人不安的沉默。然后研磨开口，声音里多了一点温柔。“有这种感觉是很正常的，彻。”

及川用手捂住脸，整个人滑下沙发上，一直到他的肩膀蜷缩到沙发扶手旁。他无声地对着手掌呻吟一声。“不是……呃啊……”他把手从脸上拿开，拨开了挡在眼睛前的刘海。“我是很喜欢他，确实。但事情不是那样的，不是……”

研磨仍然盯着他，显然不相信。

“只是因为能和一个保证不会在床上犯浑、自私的人待在一起，感觉很好。”及川对研磨轻轻摇了摇手，反驳道：“他很帅。他闻起来很香。他床上功夫很好。仅此而已。”及川把眼睛转到一边，思索了一会儿，说:“找到其他人也很容易。不过是回到在泥浆堆中艰难跋涉的日子而已。”

研磨对他眨了眨眼。“好吧。”他只说了这么一句。

然后，研磨身体靠向前，拿起遥控器翻看着录像机，翻找着说好的那部麦田怪圈纪录片。及川坐了起来，试图把他的注意力集中到面前的屏幕上。在某一刻，研磨最终倒在了黑尾身上，进入梦乡，轻轻地呼吸着。黑尾伸出胳膊搂住了研磨的肩膀，及川躺了下来，把头枕在研磨的大腿上。研磨的手轻轻地放在及川头上，可爱的睡姿几乎让及川笑了起来。他们的四肢大张着，摇晃的外星人镜头在屏幕上闪烁，但是他们轻轻松松地就这样睡着了，因为他人的陪伴而更感觉到平静。

#

及川已经知道研磨是在胡说八道了。

当然他当时可能不是故意那么说的，但是他依然很明显犯了错误。

及川在吧台椅子上转着，大笑着，而酒保说了句对及川酒量嘲讽，然后又给他一杯长岛冰茶。及川停了下来，高兴地把吸管塞进嘴里。

过去的两个星期岩泉都没来过酒吧。及川并不惊讶。而且他 _并没有_ 崩溃。不过，要是说实话，及川在过去的两周里也没有费心带任何人回家。没有人激起他的兴趣，仅此而已。

不过今晚可能不一样。今晚他可能可以克服自从小岩用那扇比喻的门打他的头以来一直萦绕在他脑海深处的不安全感。

及川听到有人走进来，他本来打算瞥一眼，结过却不得不把自己目光移开。

新来的人是影山，鼻子红红的，双手深深地插在外套的口袋里。及川觉得自己的心脏停止跳动了，他把自己的眼光往吧台底下钻，感到自己的舌头都含不住吸管了。但是他没法坚持太久，因为接下来飞雄来到了他旁边，沉沉地坐在了吧台椅上。及川仍然可以闻到冬天溶在他外套里的味道。

及川可以感觉到飞雄的目光在盯着他。 _知道对方_ 在用一种一半皱眉的表情看着他，并不是完全皱着眉。及川呼了一口气，然后深深吸了一口气，把他最有说服力的微笑拉到脸上。

“小飞雄!”及川叹道，抬起头来迎接影山的蓝色眼睛。“好久不见!”及川忽略了他的心脏在胸膛里跳动的感觉。

不出所料，飞雄一直盯着他，目不转睛地点了点头，“确实。”

“新工作怎么样?”及川问道，确保自己的声音里充满了怨恨到能让飞雄听出来的程度。至少和飞雄重新开始说话是很容易的。

飞雄动了动嘴，微微后撤：“很好。”然后他眨了眨眼，好像很惊讶样子。“对不起。”

“对不起?”及川咕哝道，“对不起什么？抛弃自己的公司和导师吗?”及川的脸咧成一个大大的笑容。太夸张，太直白。

“是的。”飞雄回答，听起来几乎有些哽咽。

及川惊讶地眨了眨眼睛，斜靠在凳子上。

飞雄眨了太多次眼睛，眨得很快，然后把目光转向及川。“你的工作怎么样?”

及川把头歪向一边，“和往常一样好。”然后他笑了，这次更放松了。“不用分享聚光灯真好。”

飞雄点了一杯酒，点了点头，几乎是笑着说:“嗯，你还会假装出很想我的样子。”

及川可以感觉到他的目光变得温暖，当飞雄回头看他的时候，他几乎跳了起来。“是有些我想念的东西。”及川声音的很低沉。然后他打断了他们的眼神交流，声音恢复到更欢快的语调，“但是没有你一切都很好。”

如果及川没有弄错的话，他认为他可能看到飞雄稍微笑了笑。有意思。

飞雄把酒举到唇边，抿了一小口。他的膝盖碰到了及川的膝盖。他什么也没说，只是盯着他的酒。

“你的搭档怎么样?”及川问道，措辞谨慎。

影山转过头来，全神贯注地看着及川，眼神略显吃惊。“你是说在工作?”

“是的……”及川眯起眼睛，“你现在有……另一种搭档吗?”

影山打破了他们的对视，摇摇头，“不，”他低声回答。“没有。”他把酒水重新端到嘴边。把杯子放回吧台后，他继续道：“他很棒。我的意思是，他工作做得很好。”

及川知道在这句打哈哈的回答背后还有更多的东西，但他并不完全确定自己是不是想逼对方说出来。他暂时不会去管这个。“嗯，我很高兴小不点会为你工作。”及川说，忽略了飞雄肩膀的紧张。

“你呢?”飞雄向后靠了靠，把目光移到一边，看着及川。他的声音低了下来，使得及川忍不住靠近了一些。“有新的……搭档吗?”

小飞雄是不是问得有点太委婉了？

及川感觉到他的假笑正在不知不觉地拉扯着他的嘴。“没有，”他回答时微微摇了摇头，赶走了内心深处那些试图打断片刻平静的想法。“没那回事。”及川转向飞雄，用他自己的腿撞了一下，然后停在那里。

“有意思。”飞雄几乎是自言自语道。

及川把头懒洋洋地靠在一边，仍然笑着。“是吗?”

影山看着及川用手指拨弄着酒水里的吸管，好像这是世界上最迷人的东西。

啊。及川想起来了。

及川把拇指举到嘴边，轻轻地舔并吮吸着拇指的顶端，好像上面沾了一滴酒。

飞雄看着这个小动作，脸一下变得通红，好像及川刚刚做了一件非常色情的事情。

及川枕在他的手上，微笑着。

飞雄眨了眨眼睛，把自己从那个小小的幻想世界中挣脱出来。他清了清嗓子，显得很不好意思。他的声音有些沙哑，但他还是在说话时做出了适当的眼神交流，“我一直希望能见到你。在这儿。”影山的手心不在焉地紧握着他的杯子，握得有点太紧了。

“嗯?”及川嗯了一声，歪着头。“为什么?你有我的电话号码。”

“啊，”飞雄几乎要咳嗽起来，打断了他们的眼神交流，“那似乎有点……”

及川感觉自己笑得有些太骄傲了。“小飞雄，”他低声说道，眯起眼睛继续嘲弄着，“如果我不知道的话，我会以为你是想把我弄上床。”及川把他的头靠向一边，观察着他。

影山看着他，深蓝色的眼睛和他记忆中的一模一样。他向前靠了靠，直到他们的空间小到令人不舒服，“如果我是呢?”

及川的心跳加快了，他的目光落在了影山的嘴唇上。回忆。

及川呼了一口气，感觉到想要的火花从他的手指间迸发出来。“也许从那以来已经 _太_ 久了。”及川说，笑了。

影山似乎发出了一声叹息，这让及川意识到他极度紧张。“我家?”飞雄起身，问道。

及川紧随其后，在他旁边站了起来。“你家。”他确定道。

当及川和飞雄并肩走出去时，他能感觉到自己因期待、忧虑、焦虑和其他数百万个他无法思考的词而颤抖。这也许会很亲切，也可能会很不同，也许这正是及川在此时所需要的。

正当他们要走出大门时，门开了。及川感觉自己睁大了眼睛，感觉他的心脏在胸腔里停跳。他不得不告诉自己的脚不要停下来，因为它们也有停下来的危险。

_你为什么在这里为什么偏偏是现在_ _——_

岩泉从他们身边挤过，眼睛盯着地面，根本就没费心抬头看及川的脸，就算及川正带着恐惧的眼神盯着他的侧脸。

及川感觉他的镇定崩溃了。他觉得自己应该说点什么，但是他说不出来，即使能说，也不知道该说些什么。但是影山牵着他的手，而岩泉已经与他们擦肩而过了，在灯光昏暗的酒吧中间只留下他宽阔的后背。及川转过身，眯着眼抵抗着胸口的疼痛，因为反正他也不应该感到内疚，不应该在乎，根本不应该去思考这些。

###

岩泉在他常坐的桌子边停了下来。他感到自己的手指在身体两侧紧握成拳，感到自己的下巴绷得紧紧的。他突然感觉热得不舒服。 _沸腾_ 。

他想扇自己一巴掌。他想一拳打在自己的鼻子上。因为 _这他妈_ 到底是什么反应？他摇摇头，在思考中眨眨眼。事情就应该是这样的。这是那一类必须发生的事情。

然而。

岩泉低头看着他平时的位置。他没法坐进去，他没法让自己渴望一杯威士忌。

“ _狗娘_ 养的。”岩泉低声咒骂自己。

他掏出口袋里的手机，拇指按了一下侧键。他可以打电话给某个人，大地，菅， _任何人_ 。但这并不是他现在真正想要的。他真的只想一个人静一静。

岩泉可以感觉到有人盯着他，意识到他想做转身离开是多么可疑。他点了一杯威士忌，重重地坐在桌旁。他在那儿坐了二十分钟，一根接一根地抽着烟，也许抽得太凶了。他一直抽到自己嘴里除了干薄荷苦味外什么都尝不出来，抽到他的手指因为缺乏血液循环而颤抖冰冷。

他站起身，眼睛甚至都没有看一眼桌子中间那杯没碰过的酒。

岩泉把手插进大他根本懒得脱下来的大衣口袋里。他推开门，被寒冷反咬了一口，感觉自己很高兴能离开这个地方。他只想回家。一个人。

###

出租车和电梯里基本上是安静的，飞雄仍然是一只笨拙的鸭子，但是没关系。

及川一进门就脱掉了鞋子，环顾四周。“没什么变化。”他一边说，一边走进客厅。

“嗯，是的。”飞雄说，环顾了眼周围，没多说什么。他走到及川面前，及川还没来得及说话，飞雄就抓住了他的一只手。及川紧闭着嘴，看着飞雄把他的手指放到嘴唇上。

他把及川食指和中指的之间伸进嘴里，舌头轻轻地滑过皮肤。及川颤抖着吸了一口气，闭上了眼睛。飞雄一直迷恋着及川的双手。他总是关注着它们，把它们当作应当崇拜的东西。

他的舌头在及川的手指上打转，及川感到他的屁股微微翘起，他叹了口气。他转动手腕，用手指尖在飞雄的上颚处滑动。飞雄感激地哼了哼，用大拇指轻抚着及川其他指头，即使他的舌头正在舔着嘴里的手指。他毫不畏缩地把手指伸进嘴里，提醒及川他是如何被允许深入到那张嘴里的。及川的心因为这个想法而颤动。然后及川感觉到了温暖的滑动，飞雄把他的手指从嘴里抽了出来。及川睁开了眼睛，脸比刚才稍微粉了一点。飞雄看着他，脸已经红了，然后吻了他。

尽管是他发起的，飞雄仍然是一个迟疑的接吻者。及川张开嘴，舌头滑进他嘴里，享受着飞雄鼻子里的艰难呼吸。他们慢慢地靠近，及川把手放在飞雄的后颈和肩膀上。

飞雄的手抖动着，不知所措。他最后决定用上臂和肩膀，好像他还在担心他的触摸太过大胆。

 _真烦人_ ，及川想。这曾经很讨人喜欢，但现在却很烦人。

及川觉得有种支配感在他的血管里一闪而过，就像以前和飞雄在一起时常有的那样。他抓住飞雄的头发把他的头拉向后面，然后向他的肩上咬了一口。

飞雄发出了一声小小的呻吟，抬起胯部贴着及川。

及川感觉自己在飞雄的皮肤之上微笑起来。飞雄开始舔他的耳朵，舌头掠过及川脖子上的肉。他掀开及川的衬衫，在他的锁骨上胡乱吻了几次。

及川哼了一声，让他的一只手从飞雄的肩膀滑落到他臀部。

飞雄往上爬升，亲吻着他的脖子。他时不时地停下来，温柔地吮吸他的肉体。及川真的很想让飞雄咬他，但是他不会这么做，他真的很希望他能用手紧紧地抓住他，但是他们不会这么做。

然后飞雄又回到了他唇边，这一次他的吻不再怯懦。他的舌头在他嘴里滚烫，及川感觉自己不假思索地解开了飞雄衬衫的纽扣。飞雄在及川的触摸中靠近，足以让他们的胯紧贴在一起。

及川叹了口气，用力和他相抵。他闻着飞雄的气味，在他们亲吻时，胯部相擦。但是，啊，他闻起来有点不太对。及川希望他的香水里能再多一点麝香，再朦胧一些，也许可以再多一点点香烟气息——

及川感觉他的阴茎在想到那种气味时跳动起来。一想到那种气味还围绕在他家玄关、粘在那件该死的外套上。

及川用手抚摸着飞雄的头发，如果头发再短一点、再浓密一点就更好了——

及川的大脑开始眩晕，开始呈现在这个时候、与这个在一起时，不应该呈现的图像。

飞雄呻吟着，显然是因为及川的手指放在了他的屁股上然后，是的，这个声音把他带回了此时此地。及川的脸突然变得通红，他的脑海里充满了与飞雄无关、却绝对让他渴望得到释放的记忆。

及川的手从影山的脖子上垂了下来，他正在思考要轻轻地打开他裤子的纽扣，然后把飞雄推倒在沙发上，但是……

及川的手停住了，犹豫。

飞雄伸手去摸及川的腰带，他的手指已经准备好把腰带解开。他犹豫了。

他们都犹豫了。

他们停了下来。及川可以感觉到自己呼吸沉重，硬得像石头一样。和影山也是同样，他的东西贴在及川胯间显得非常明显。然而不知怎么的，出于某种原因，他们都静静地站在那里。

及川紧紧地闭上眼睛。“你爱上了小不点，对吧?”

影山的脸闪着红光，移开了眼睛。“你在做什么，现在说这个?”

“这就是问题所在，不是吗?”及川平静地问道。

影山搭在及川腰间的手松开了，轻轻点了点头。

“那你们俩为什么不……”

“我觉得他不是……”飞雄停下了，脸红已经蔓延到了脖子上。

“你不知道他是不是 _同性恋_?”及川问，没能抑制住脸上和声音里的怀疑。

“ ** **这是一个很大的问题。**** ”飞雄大声喊道，边为自己辩护，边感到尴尬。

“那就去问他啊，或者邀请他约会，或者告诉他你是同性恋，或者 _看在上帝的份上直接掰弯他啊_ 。”

飞雄看着地板。“我没有及川你这样的自信。”

及川对他眨了眨眼，突然感到惊讶。他把目光从飞雄的脸上移开，用一种更温和的语气回答到:“我只有部分时间是有自信的。其余时候都是装的。”

影山把他的目光转回到及川身上，眼睛睁得大大的，好像这句话改变了他的生活。

“听着，”及川说，放下他的手，并远离了一步。“我们都不是……很有兴致。不应该是这样的。”他开始扣衬衫扣子。

“我能感觉到你也有些不对劲，但是……”飞雄仔细地看着及川的手指，及川的手指正在扣子上移动，“你在烦恼什么?”

及川轻声笑了一下。“我也不知道，小飞雄。”

“是岩泉先生吗?”影山没有停顿就问道。及川的眼睛猛地盯着他，惊呆了。

“什——”

“在酒吧里，”飞雄打断他，“你那时……你看起来是那么……”

“今天吗，小飞雄?”

“你之前看起来很高兴!”飞雄因为被嘲弄而大声说道：“你看起来真的很高兴。当你和他说话的时候。”

“他是很有趣。”及川不屑一顾地回答，走到门边穿上鞋子。他转移了话题，这样就不用处理胸口的郁闷。“去搞定你的小不点吧。我相信他会接受你的。”

“及川。”影山在及川伸手抓住门把手时喊道：“……抱歉。”飞雄看起来很沮丧，好像在担心他让及川失望了。

“别这样。”及川说，嘴角不假思索地挂着温柔的微笑。

“还有谢谢你。”影山在及川还没来得及转过头看门口之前补充道。

及川因为飞雄声音中的真诚而感觉自己脸上泛起了红晕。他咂了咂舌头，想不出任何适合形容这种情况的词语。“没什么。”他只能凑出这么一句话。他打开，然后关上身后的门，忍不住觉得这是他一生中发生过的最奇怪的事情之一。

坐出租车回家真的 _糟透_ 了。及川做出了正确的决定。一个非常正直的成年人、一个超级英雄做出的决定。

“我拒绝了和一个非常英俊的男人做爱。”他沉思着，对自己的自控力感到惊讶。

“什么?”出租车司机粗声问道。

“没什么!”及川叫道，自己笑了起来。他盯着窗外，拨开了眼前的刘海。但是现在依旧……

他好 _饥渴_ 。

及川在座位上扭动着身子。他的身体依然敏感，仍然渴望得到关注。他的大脑实在是太顺从了，立刻显现出了强壮的手、牙齿抵着他脖子的色情回忆，还有嗯，他的舌头——

“我们到了。”出租车停了下来，及川把自己从幻觉中拉了出来，付了车费，跳下了出租车，好像这里是个监狱。

及川快步走向电梯，因为周围没人而默默地说了声谢谢，因为他的裤子明显撑起来了。

及川猛地把他家房门打开又关上，正大步走向洗手间的时候，突然深吸了口气，心脏狂跳，脚不由自主地停住了。

他的眼睛滑向一边，落在静静地挂在衣架上的岩泉的外套上。及川走过去，带着一些思虑低头看着它。当香水和些微烟味触碰他的鼻腔时，他深深地吸了一口气，感觉到自己的心在胸中颤抖。及川向前伸出手，轻轻地抓住布料，把它拿到他的面前。

这是个坏主意。

他用织物贴着脸吸了一口气，感觉到他的血液在所有与气味有关的感觉中沸腾起来。有手指划过皮肤的感觉，牙齿触碰着敏感肉体的感觉，有沙哑的耳语声，而舌头滑过的感觉。

及川感觉到他那只空着的手在向下摸索着，他的手指拨弄着腰带。

很坏的。主意。

及川在吸气的时候几乎可以尝到这种气味，瘙弄着他的喉咙，摩擦着他的舌头。

去他的坏主意吧，他今晚已经拒绝了性爱。

及川把手伸进裤子里，摸着自己的身体喘着粗气。他把外套从挂钩上扯下来，把额头贴在墙上，呼吸着那股气味，用手抚摸着自己。

他的手沾上了前液，更容易在他的阴茎上下，使他发抖。他的脑子里全是小岩，那双坚定的眼睛，沙哑的声音，有力的胳臂。及川不应该去想他，他知道这不会有结果，但他 _停不下来_ ，他只是想小岩把手放在他的臀部，就像很习惯一样，以及当他说及川美丽绝伦时他的样子……

及川在回忆中呜咽着，当他想起他们曾经多么绝望地拥抱着，皮肤紧紧相贴时，几乎再次呻吟起来。

“啊老天。”及川在呼吸中轻声说着，想着小岩插入他的身体，用粗硬的灼热填满他。

及川突然感到如此 _空虚_ 。他想被填满。他想要痛苦被翻转为热烈而渴求的快感，重重插入他的内部，角度精妙好像他完全知道他哪里最想要。

及川更用力地抚摸着自己，用力地撸动着着，激烈而近乎疼痛，但这还不够。他感到自己的膝盖滑向墙壁，感觉地板升起迎接他。

及川靠着布料，重重地吐气，呼吸刮过他的喉咙。他把大衣扔在地上，突然充满了满是色欲的决心和绝望。他解开裤子，脱到膝盖处。然后他弯下腰，把脸埋在外套上，屁股露在空气中，对任何他可能隐藏着的尴尬或不安挥手告别。

他把食指和食指伸进嘴里，沾满了厚厚的口水，然后伸向了自己。他用另一只手握住自己的老二，吸入岩泉的气味，试图让自己放松下来。

他按压着入口，用手指轻轻地在上面滑动。他想着小岩的舌头在他身上移动，轻轻地戳着小洞，然后插入。

及川回忆着、对着大衣呻吟，小岩的脸毫不害臊地深埋在及川腿间，他用舌头把他舔开，嘲弄他。

及川用力挤压着自己，把手指插进去，好像它们是受邀的意义。及川仍然对这种感觉尖叫，咬住了布料，停顿了一下，然后继续冒险深入。他假装他在骑着小岩，吞下他的老二，而小岩什么也没做，只是看着，因为及川想要服务他，想要看着他的脸在愉悦中绷紧，却不必承受责任的重担。

然后他能插得更深了，他懒得去管了，毫无停顿地一直滑到第二个指节。在某处有一个凸起，一个让疼痛融化成美味的凸起，他已经找到了。

及川呼了口气，然后开始一边抚摸他的老二，一边用手指来回抽插自己的身体。他想象着小岩低沉的声音，“弯曲你的手指”，然后他做了。他的屁股翘起来，承受着那种感觉。及川变得越来越强势，他的声音经常从喉咙里流露，比他愿意承认的还要多。

他插入的时间越长，他的思想就越支离破碎。小岩弯曲的手指按压着他的前列腺。小岩用牙齿咬住了及川的脖子。小岩把及川的阴茎放进嘴里。小岩在把他操到失神之前吸他的小洞。

小岩。

“ _小岩。_ ”及川对着地面呻吟着，双腿开始颤抖。及川想听他的声音。他想感受他的手指握着他的臀部。他想感受到那种强烈的，近乎可怕的渴求，就像他在餐馆洗手间里被压在柜台上感受到的一样。他想感受自己的整个身体围绕着岩泉的阴茎打开。

“啊。”及川重重抓住他的阴茎，可以感觉到颤抖的惊慌感从他的脊椎滑落。

他想着他们接吻时好像对方是自己的水源。他想着小岩是如何总是用手抚摸及川的头发。嗯。及川的名字是如何无意中从对方嘴里蹦了出来。 _及川。_

他想起小岩高潮时总是试图把脸藏起来。他想起岩泉射入了他的身体。

然后及川呻吟着，在拳头中一股股射在地板上，臀部猛烈地跳动。

他边把脸埋进了小岩的大衣里，边享受着性高潮。他终于能够抽出他的手指，他的屁股滑向地板。

他在那里喘息了一会儿，拒绝去想他刚才做了什么。但是他感到一种悲伤爬上了他的喉咙，如何他对这苦涩的现实笑了起来。他紧紧地闭上眼睛，拳头握住了小岩的外套。

他早就该知道的。他真的早就该知道的。不管及川多么自豪于他能够注意到他周围的人、感受到他们的需求，他却总是对自己视而不见。而且不管及川的协调能力有多强，研磨一直是观察之王。

而且研磨总是对的。

及川是绝对，肯定，产生了感情。


	6. 征服那件该死的大衣

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 岩泉是暴脾气，及川是恐怖分子，黑尾是个混蛋。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者：loststar

“我拒绝！”及川说着，一拳砸在桌子上。

“真有你的，”黑尾说道，比划了一个手枪的姿势，冲他眨眨眼，“干掉那只老虎。”

“我会的！”及川激动地叫道，把手机拿过去。

持续了很长时间的沉寂，然后及川听到黑尾开口道：“所以……你要拒绝什么？”

及川看向黑尾，气恼地咂着舌头说：“那种愚蠢！和小岩之间的愚蠢！”

“啊哈，这样啊，”黑尾若有所思的点点头，嘬了一小口咖啡道，“这人你完全不在意吧。”

及川从手机上斜睨着他：“闭嘴吧黑尾，感觉糟糕极了。”

“我不知道吗。”

“我大概应该告诉研磨他……没错。”

黑尾几乎是轻蔑的语调：“研磨知道他是对的。他只是觉得没必要像你一样对自己的胜利沾沾自喜。”

“安静点，再给我拿杯拿铁来。我要鼓起全部勇气才能把这条短信发出去。”

“那你要不要把咖啡里的白巧克力换成百利甜酒？”

及川坐直身子，轻敲了敲下巴，想了想：“你知道的，确实不算个坏提议。”

“现在是周三的十二点半，你回去工作的时候还要和客户开会，这完全是个坏主意。”

“嗯。”及川满不在乎地说着，又低下头，闷闷不乐地在手机屏幕上敲击着：“你从什么时候开始变得像这么有‘责任心’了？又是一阵短暂的沉默，然后及川抬起头，一脸恼火。他指着桌子：“是你先提议的！”

黑尾举起手，笑着说：“别听我的啊，我只是爱教唆。而且还是个混蛋。”

及川耷拉着肩膀说：“但你是我忠诚的混蛋，这才是真正重要的。”

“我也爱你及川。”黑尾只是用稍微夸张的溺爱说道。

“是啊，是的。”及川说着，无法克制自己的笑意，“至少你明白我的意思。”

#

周一很糟糕。周二很糟糕。而且周三看起来也在他妈的一直努力跟上这个节奏。

岩泉叹了口气，手托着前额。他对着自己办公桌上杂乱无章的东西闭上了眼睛。

“岩泉前辈，印刷厂又来电话了。”金田一说道，他的手捂住话筒，把它伸到离脸够远的地方。他看起来像个对着母亲打小报告的孩子。

“说我不在。”岩泉抱怨着，“事实上，我死了。他们再也不用来骚扰我了。如这这对他们有这么重要，告诉他们带着律师来我的坟墓。”

岩泉睁开眼睛，看着金田一有些震惊和恐惧地眨了眨眼。岩泉板着脸，直直地盯着他，金田一把听筒到嘴边，眼皮紧张地扇动着：“呃……他要离开办公室一会儿……我可不可以……”

岩泉叹着气又合上眼睛。他感觉口袋里的手机震动了一下，是收到短讯的快速提示音。

“嗬，”他大声地忿忿道，“又有谁让我做什么？”然后他的心紧紧地提到胸口，下颌紧闭。

〉〉呀吼～～小岩～～

岩泉瞥了一眼手机。怎么会。 _怎么会_ 。

他的手指移到键盘上回复过去。

〉〉你怎么知道我电话号码的？我只给过你我的邮箱号吧

岩泉捏了捏鼻梁，轻轻按摩了几下，希望这次的头疼不会演进成偏头痛。他的手机又响了。

〉〉傻子，我去你办公室的时候，从你桌上拿了一张名片！

留言旁边是一个精心设计的表情，一张伸出舌头的脸。它是不是比着剪刀手？

岩泉的眼睛滑向桌子上的名片夹。他拍了几下，把它们倒过来。

〉〉我会拉黑你。

〉〉哎呀小岩，我只想让你过来把外套拿走。

〉〉不用。

〉〉过分诶！我再也不想让它占着我公寓的任何空间了！

〉〉那就烧了。

〉〉人不大点却如此暴躁！

这条信息后面跟了一个尖叫的表情。

〉〉及川，算我求你了，我需要回去工作。

〉〉只要你拉黑我，我就换一个新的邮箱号给你所有的邮箱群发消息，直到你过来把这件该死的衣服拿走。 :D

岩泉深深地皱起眉头。及川是个恐怖分子。他终于明白了。

〉〉你知道我在哪儿上班，那就给我拿到办公室来。

〉〉小岩，你是个大人了对吗？我可不想随身带着它。周五下了班过来取。然后我就不给你发垃圾短信了 <3

岩泉感觉自己在叹息。他甩开了及川和影山离开的景象，当他回复时，他试着抹去嘴边的苦涩。

〉〉好。地址。

及川发回来一张比划着胜利的表情。这些事情变得越来越复杂了。

及川随后一条短信发来了地址。岩泉的手机掉在大腿上。当他一想到又要再见到及川时，他忽略了内心产生的悸动。他不得不在周五也忽略掉它。

###

能让岩泉答应过来已经是自己的胜利了。及川在接下来的周三和周四的其余时间里都像往常一样，欢欣鼓舞、精神抖擞、魅力十足。

但当周五终于来临时，及川意识到他实际上是一具紧张到流汗的 _残骸_ 。

及川不确定他会做出什么反应。他脑子里有大概三万五千种情况和应对。他知道他想说什么、应该说什么，但这两件事互相并没有什么联系。

他在公寓里踱来踱去。他泡了柠檬茶。柠檬茶洒到了衣服上，他又不得不换一件。他突然觉得自己像一只笼中困兽，但那笼子不是公寓，他的 _想法_ 才是是笼子，它用源源不断的对于各种事情可能出错或正确的想法攻击他，并且不管怎样，沉溺于这些事情看起来是一个恐怖的打算，但是，天呐，他没法 _停下来_ 。

敲门声短促、安静。及川几乎飞过整个客厅去开门，全身扭曲着，汗流浃背，心跳加速。他在开门前深吸了一口气。他试着摆出一副笑容——他日常里选美大赛之王般的笑容——但完全摆不出来，所以当门打开露出了岩泉的身子时，他只摆出一张表情呆滞的脸。

三万五千种场景一下子化为乌有。

岩泉伸出手，他要拿走它的衣服。

现在就只有唯一的一种情况。及川不能犹豫了。他抓紧岩泉的手臂，猛的把他拉进公寓，边关紧房门，边用他全部的力气把岩泉的身子撞到玄关的墙壁上。在小岩甚至还没有来得及摆出一个新的表情之前，及川已经扑向他，他们的嘴唇挤在了一起。

及川用力的亲吻着他，他的身体靠在对方身上，边用嘴拉住小岩的下唇。

小岩的脸没有移开。他的嘴唇依旧绷紧着，身子也还是僵硬的。及川感觉自己对着这雕刻般的面庞丧失了勇气，但尽管如此他还是抓住了他的臀部，尽管如此他又送上去一个热切激烈的吻。

此时小岩体内有什么东西碎了。并且很明显当它碎裂的时候，其他的一切随即崩溃。

岩泉把及川甩开，强壮的手臂把他向后推，以至于他差点撞到了对面的墙上。小岩跨出了一大步，在半道又将及川猛推了回来，直到他的呼吸几乎从他身上呼出，不再撞到墙上，然后把他的嘴唇压在他的嘴唇上。

及川也不确定是谁先张开了嘴。当他闭上眼睛或者他的手开始抓上衣服好像他需要这样才能保持直立一样时，他也说不准。他只知道他们的舌头迅速纠缠在了一起，热切、黏稠充满嘴巴和唇齿之间。小岩用超乎寻常的力道支撑着他，他全身的重量挤掉了所有及川还没来得及呼出到另一张嘴里的空气。岩泉的右手穿过及川的头发，而另一只手紧紧托住他的屁股，他们的骨盆挤在一起，髋骨互相咬合。

及川紧握着的手插在小岩的头发上，热情地舔舐着他的嘴，咬紧他的下唇。岩泉双手落到及川的腰上，把衬衫从裤子里拽出来，又摸索着解开。他粗略地把它从及川的肩膀上扯下来，不时地把它们的嘴分开，用力咬及川的脖子。

一想到小岩的牙齿在自己的在皮肤上留下咬痕，及川兴奋地呻吟起来。但现在这样并不好，及川没穿衬衫，但小岩仍还穿着全套衣服。不能接受。

及川弹了几下扣子，逐渐失去耐心，撕开他的衬衫，不确定也不在意整个过程中是否扯飞了一个纽扣。

小岩似乎挺喜欢他这样，两人的上半身立刻紧回转压在一起，双手向上掠过及川的身体两侧。岩泉的胸膛触及及川是滚烫的。他的皮肤在每一次肌肤相亲时都会燃烧起来，小岩的手指在及川的肉体上留下炽热的痕迹。及川把双手搭在小岩的手臂上，沉醉于他粗壮的肱二头肌，反复滑过他肩膀富有弹性的肌腱。他想用自己的手指挖下去，挤到岩泉发出嘶嘶声。

小岩已经捏开了及川裤子的扣子。他所有的动作都是生硬和急切的。没有爱抚。没有甜言蜜语，也没有言笑晏晏。他拉开了及川的裤子拉链，手掌从正面滑下来，用手粗糙地裹住了他的身躯。

及川在他的碰触下颤抖起来。他的喉咙里突然呼出一口气。岩泉听到这声音几乎低吼起来，靠在及川的耳旁，轻轻地用舌头绕过耳朵的轮廓，然后用嘴含住耳垂。

及川呻吟着，屁股向上抵在小岩的手掌上。他使劲顶着那里，但推力还不够大。他喉咙里喘着粗气，在小岩的手上把他自己麻醉了。他想要更多的火热、压力和暴力；他想要在岩泉身体的摩擦之下感受他的肌肤在发光在灼烧。

小岩的嘴里发出一阵泄了气的喘息。他抓住了及川裤子的边缘，顿住了，眉头紧锁：“呃。”他的声线宛如沙砾。

及川顺着小岩的肩膀指过去，才突然彻底意识到他说话的时候呼吸速度有多快：“床头柜最上面的抽屉。”

岩泉消失了，及川在心跳到一半的时候打了个寒战，冷空气几乎刺痛了他皮肤上滚动着的浓烈的热浪。当及川眨眼的时候，他可以发誓他的眼睑充血了，视觉上的白噪音把除岩泉的脸之外的一切都模糊掉了。

小岩比及川想象的要更快一些拿着一个小瓶子回来了。他有些惊异。岩泉再次抓住了及川的裤子上端，把它们往下拽，直到滑落到脚踝处。他也把内裤一样往下扯着，怒视着它们，好像它们对他不公平似的。他的手指擦了擦润滑剂，用完后把瓶子扔在它们旁边。然后他伸出左手，手掌放在及川的膝盖后面并向上攀去。

岩泉举起及川的腿尽量向上伸展，手臂放在了及川膝盖弯曲的地方来支撑着重力和姿态时，及川眨了眨眼。

岩泉把前额抵在及川前额，带着热切地眨了眨眼看着他。他的呼吸加速喷在及川的脸上，及川可以感觉到他的心在焦急地跳动着，盯着那双钢铁般的眼睛。

当岩泉用指尖按住他的入口时，及川感到他的胸部在颤抖起来。及川很紧张，这个体位不是很放松，不大可以宽松容易的进入。

及川没有时间去看小岩的脸，去看他是否明白这一事实，因为岩泉正贴进去，舌头滑进及川的嘴里。及川对他叹了口气，觉得自己在过于温暖的吻和温柔划过的舌尖放松下来。这一吻让及川想起了他们上次在餐厅浴室里的那一吻，如此的温柔和亲密的一个吻，以至于及川几乎感觉不到什么。

在岩泉戏弄式地舔着自己的舌头，又舔过自己的上颚时，及川对着小岩的嘴唇发出轻声的哼哼。这时他的手指向上一推，他刚好吸进了小岩的气味，及川感觉自己在感受到摩擦时抽了一口气。

啊。好紧。

岩泉的嘴动了动，吻了一下又舔了舔及川的耳朵。及川觉得自己在慢慢张开，岩泉能在他身体里滑进得更深。及川呻吟着，臀部抵着指尖的按动。

如果及川不能了解更多的话，他会发誓他感觉到了小岩冲着他的脖子微笑。

但随后，岩泉又开始上上下下地动起来，而及川感觉到自己的手指在颤动。

“啊，”及川喘着气，把头靠在墙上，“好棒。”

小岩动了动，又插进去了一根手指，仅一个动作就打破了一切阻力。

及川发觉他的脊椎紧绷，喘不过气来，但他很想要， _好棒_ ，他呻吟着伸展，颤抖着喘息。当他睁开眼睛的时候，岩泉正用一种凶猛而惊人的眼神盯着他。及川诧异地眨了眨眼。

岩泉蜷曲着手指。

及川 _大声_ 呻吟着，感觉自己的手指陷进了小岩肩膀的肉里。

“嗯—”及川试着说出话来，他的声带感觉撕裂了，嘴巴也是干燥的。

岩泉靠得更近一些，耳朵放在及川的嘴旁。

“还要。”及川低声说道，声音颤抖着。

小岩屏住呼吸。他又弯起了手指，在及川呻吟时顿了一下，然后又小小的震动了一下。

及川不得不压抑着呻吟，才不至大喊大叫，他能感到、听到自己的屁股在小岩的触摸下压在墙上弹起并晃动。

岩泉发出嘶嘶声。然后他动了动胳膊，他从及川身体里抽出他的手指。

及川猛地吸了一口气，咬紧牙关，抵挡着那苦涩的空虚。岩泉伸手去拿他后口袋里的钱包。他一拿到钱包，及川立刻拉下他的裤子。然后，在岩泉还没来得及戴上安全套时，及川就跪了下来。

及川毫不犹豫地把岩泉含进嘴里。岩泉终于泄了一口气。他的臀部向及川的口中倾斜。及川沿着粗管向下动，舌头绕着光滑的顶部转起来。然后他退后一些，把小岩送进入他的体内，直到他的喉咙后部预示着要紧张得抵触起来。他的脸颊凹陷下去，边把那感觉吸回到头顶。

岩泉的双腿颤抖着，他靠在墙上，攥紧拳头。及川对着他发出哼哼声，他的臀部立刻扭动起来。岩泉克制着这感觉，直到及川的后脑勺靠在墙上，他的臀部在及川的嘴唇上上下起伏。

小岩边肆意发出煎熬的咕哝和呻吟声，边捅进及川的嘴里，及川忍不住也对着他哼唧和呻吟着。就在声音要冲出小岩的喉咙时，他觉察有更多的精液要从他自己的下体滑出来。岩泉用手指拨开及川的头发，及川让他的牙齿轻轻地蹭着他的下体。

岩泉咆哮着，用拳头紧握着及川的一缕头发。然后他拉远，在及川试图用嘴跟着他时，岩泉紧紧地抓住他的肩膀，把他往后扯。当他站起身时，及川对他眨了眨眼。

岩泉摇摇头，胸口艰难地起伏着，沉重的呼吸掠过嘴唇。

“但是——“及川轻轻地开口道，但是岩泉又摇了摇头，把他按在墙上。

岩泉的眼睛看向及川：“对不起，”他说着，声音低沉又粗暴，“但我……”

岩泉把及川的腿往后拉，把胳膊放在下面。然后他紧紧的凝视着及川：“等不及了。”

及川用力咽了一下嗓子，岩泉用他空出来的手把避孕套拿到嘴上，用牙齿撕开包装。他把它套到自己下体上的动作是如此流畅熟练，以至于及川感到他的心脏在胸口突突地跳动。

岩泉站在及川身前，腾出来的手压在墙上作为支撑和杠杆。及川能发觉自己的眼睛睁得大大的，正想在这个小岩的腰如何适应这个半开放的体位，这时岩泉冲过他的入口处滑了进去。

呻吟声在他们二人的胸口上撕开，耙在两人的喉咙上，野兽一般的叫声直击空气。及川知道实情。他不想等到他的身体去适应了岩泉的每一寸。当岩泉又一次进行撞击时，及川放下身子、围绕在他身边。

没错。

当及川气喘吁吁时，岩泉把脸埋在进他的脖子。及川颤抖着，感觉到刺痛的热气爬上了他的身体。他在喘气，但他觉得 _满很满_ ，还能感觉到紧张的氛围席卷了他的四肢。

岩泉又动了起来，他把及川压在墙上，进入缓慢却深入的抽插。及川在这种感觉中发颤，他能感觉到岩泉靠着他的屁股移动，因为他的腿 _没有_ 张开，这样摩擦起来的阻力很是可口。及川考虑过被后入，双腿紧紧夹在岩泉的肉棒周围，并当即决定这是属于稍后的环节。

但是现在。

岩泉倚在及川身上颤抖，及川会认为，如果不是因为他的背部和腿部也在无法冷静地颤抖，那么他的腿的重量会让岩泉的手臂感到疲劳。

小岩的呻吟声钻进了及川的脖子，又接着咬进了他的肉。他把舌头滑过牙齿留下的凹痕，鸡皮疙瘩爬上及川的肌肤。此时他的动作更快了，撞击的速度也很快，每次移动都会给及川的血管里传送过去一阵快感。

岩泉甚至都没碰到及川的肉棒，而且越来越清楚及川不需要他碰。他感受到自己的臀部和岩泉的交合，感觉到自己的血液随着每一次深入都在向上翻腾。

“好棒，”及川对着他喘了口气，再次确认了一下他体内滚烫的滑动的肉棒，“小岩。”

岩泉呻吟着，臀部加快速度。他在及川的肌肤间急促地呼吸着。及川觉得他的皮肤紧紧包着他的肌肉。他隐约意识到自己在喃喃自语，接二连三地发出“好棒”的气音，从某种程度上说，他有点察觉到了这些。但他并没有想到这是他自己的声音，他想不到有比进入他身体深处的快感更甚的东西了。

“小岩！”他气喘吁吁，双手紧握着岩泉的手臂。

小岩听到自己的名字又喘了一口气，他的臀部很吃力得用不可思议的速度冲击着及川的身体内部。“及川。”他气喘吁吁地靠在及川的脖子上。

及川觉得他的里面紧绷着、要爆发了，他从边缘上又高又快地跌落了下来。他在两人间激烈地射精了，对还没碰触到的肉棒来说，简直难以想象，他感到温热的液体滑到他的小腹，滴落在大腿上。他的声音在墙体上回荡，又抖了抖胸腔。

“天哪，”岩泉要窒息了。

“小岩。”及川的声音是一种从释放中融化的温柔的呻吟。

岩泉抽插得更快了，但没过多久，他的臀部就抽动起来，呼吸也不顺畅，他呻吟得很厉害，几乎听上去像他很疼。他高潮时身体在及川体内颤动着，就像短跑运动员终点后放慢脚步。

岩泉没有把脸从及川的肩膀上移开，一边小心翼翼地从他身上抽了出来。及川打了个寒噤，能感觉到一条腿会有触到地板上失控的危险。小岩已经在那里了，把及川的右腿放低，紧紧地抓住他，这样他就不会倒下了。

他们对着彼此大喘了会儿气，然后才慢慢地沉到地板上，靠着墙滑下来，躺在地毯上，由于 _做爱时的运动量_ 。

及川可以感觉到他胸部的起伏很沉重。他闭着眼睛，对着天花板的视角，感觉到一阵温暖的快感洪流蔓延过他的四肢。小岩的手放在及川的肚子上，时不时地动两下。他感觉着岩泉在他身边动着，睁开眼睛向这边瞥了一眼。

岩泉翻身看着他，然后吻了吻他的嘴唇。及川的眼睛颤了一下闭上了，在他们相接处小声地哼哼着。

岩泉又转过身来，四肢撑在及川身上。他用舌头撬开及川的嘴，滑进里面，轻轻地绕着嘴舔动。及川觉得自己笑起来了，就在岩泉正准备离开的时候。他向下探身，亲了亲及川的胸膛和下面的小腹。

“嘿，小岩停下，”及川开玩笑地责备道。他的皮肤怕痒，对肌肤的接触会过于敏感。毛绒绒的嘴唇一碰都使他不由自主地发抖。

“嗯……”岩泉哼着，他张开嘴，湿湿的吻在了及川的腹肌上。他抵着他的肌肤深吸一口气，紧闭双眼，全神贯注。

及川无法克制却只能张开嘴盯着这一切。“小岩……”及川对他眨了眨眼，不知道他想说什么。

岩泉贴着他的皮肤吹了口气，又对着及川的肚子做了一个深呼吸，嘴巴微微地张开，好像在品尝他的气味。“你，”小岩说道，甚至听起来都不像是真的在和及川说话，“很好闻。”

及川觉得自己脸红了。岩泉开始再次亲吻他的腹部，然后越过髋骨的线条，他一点点降低，让舌头开始碰触到肌肤。

然后他用嘴含住了及川半硬的肉棒。

及川喘着气，臀部从地板上跳了起来，岩泉立刻把他的整个下体吞进嘴里。及川起伏着身子，眼睛睁得大大的，温暖的潮湿感包围了他。因为他还没有完全硬起来，岩泉在上下吞着时，可以完全在嘴里转动着，吸着更柔软的皮肤，使得他的下身充血。

及川的手在颤抖，他的整个身体仍然在抽搐，伴随着高潮来临前的眩晕。

“小岩！”他发出嘶嘶的声音，声音沙哑。

岩泉的眼睛看着及川眨了几下，嘴巴还紧裹着他的肉棒。及川隐约想到，如果他很容易晕倒，现在应该是最佳时机。然后小岩把他的手和膝盖向后推开，他的脸离及川更近了。及川叹了口气，他的臀部向后沉到地板上。岩泉眨了眨眼睛，摇摇头：“抱歉。”他说道，声音很厚重。就在那时，及川终于能够注意到，也终于能够看到。当及川看向岩泉的胯时，当他意识到岩泉仍然像岩石般坚硬，他的眼睛睁得很大。小岩迅速吻了一下及川的嘴唇，然后又低下头。当他接着开口时，他的声音颤动着：“我只是还没得到足够的你。”

及川来不及做任何事情，只是摇晃地吸了口气，岩泉的嘴就把他的肉棒裹住了。

及川发出可怜的呻吟，双腿颤抖着蠕动着。他觉得自己的那里在小岩的嘴里变大了。感受到那种感觉从他肢体上爬了出来。这是一种他的身体不能合适地解释出来的极大的快感。这感觉 _太爽了_ ，但也几乎 _过头了_ 。及川的手指在地毯上不知疲倦地紧紧抓住又释放开来。

当岩泉最终把他的嘴从现在已经完全勃起的及川的下体拿开时，及川不确定他是解脱还是失望。

在他还没来得及搞明白之前，岩泉的舌头就滑进了他的穴口。及川尖叫着—— _尖叫着_ _——_ 弹起了屁股。岩泉用双手将他的屁股固定在地板上，舌头向后横跨过及川。

及川呻吟着，把头扭过去，把指甲钉进地毯里。他觉得他的肌肤要从肢体上脱落了。

小岩把舌头伸进里面，及川在意识到自己踢出了一脚之前，听到了脚后跟撞在地板上的声音。他的声音离开喉咙时沙哑得足以刮到食管上，留下一丝疼痛的痕迹。如果不是小岩那异常强壮的手臂把他固定在地上，及川绝对肯定他现在已经跌跌撞撞地溜过整间公寓了。

他还想要更多，但他也想在地板上震动着，觉得好像如果有机会的话他可以这样。当他的肉棒在腹肌上弹动时，他感觉到腹部上精液滑过。及川呜咽着。

他感觉到岩泉的一只手离开了他的臀部，听到了他下面发出的熟悉的咔嚓声。当他意识到那是什么时他睁开了眼睛，看着岩泉把一瓶润滑剂放回地板上。

在岩泉用一只胳膊肘支撑着自己，把脸从及川身边移开时，及川的眼睛睁得不能更大了。他把手指轻轻地按在及川的穴口上，两眼向上看着他的脸。

及川猜他看起来像是被吓坏了。岩泉只朝他眨了眨眼。

他把两根手指伸进了及川体内，及川在吸气时被呛住了，他的后背在地板上高高地拱起，发出嘶嘶声。他的双腿在颤抖，脚趾因过于敏感而弯曲着。他的内脏感觉像是扭在一起，他的皮肤感觉都皱起来，在这样的感受下及川几乎要哭出来。这感觉很爽这很疼，让他觉得自己的屁股要失去控制，试图逃避过于刺探式的触摸。当岩泉的另一只手从他身边滑过，他感到自己咬进了他的嘴唇，他的手在胸前摸索着。

岩泉把手指抽出，只是为了再插入。就在他触到最深处并且将手指在及川体内弯曲起来的时候，他捏住及川的乳头，掐着。 _很用力_ 。

尖叫的快感使他的身体受到强烈的冲击，但岩泉的手指绕转着皮肤的疼痛顺着他的后背又穿过臀部产生了一种低沉的拖拽感。及川极大的尖叫转为了一声呻吟，在他的喉咙里变得粗糙而沉重。他的臀部离开了地毯，紧紧地压在小岩弯曲的手指上。

岩泉又弯起手指，这一次他这么做的时候，指甲划过了及川的皮肤。

及川呻吟着，眼睑后闪烁着带有快感的光芒，皮肤下却隐隐作痛。以某种方式达成了平衡，以某种方式使快感成为一种令人讨厌的渴求，而不是一种令人恼火的侵犯。

及川还没来得及想办法忍住就听到他自己在呜咽，觉得自己拼命地夹着岩泉的手指。

岩泉转过身来，就在及川张开眼睛，求饶就快要说出口时，他看着岩泉把嘴沉下来回到他的肉棒上。

及川呻吟着，边让自己深深地送进岩泉的嘴里，岩泉这样手指还蜷曲和深埋在他体内的动作使他抽搐起来。他抓住小岩的头发，能感觉到他的脸变得狂野和绝望，但他不在乎。他还要 _更多_ 。

“小岩，”他喘着气说。

“嗯……”他一边哼着，一边用舌头绕着及川的蘑菇头转着。

及川觉得他的臀部跳起来，他看着岩泉的肩膀紧张和收紧，因为他努力在让自己不因为突然加深而干呕。

及川试图道歉，但他的嘴是干的，言语不正常。

岩泉掏空脸颊用力吸吮，将压力和摩擦紧紧地拖到了及川的阴茎上。及川高兴地叫了起来，用岩泉的手更用力地推着他的臀部。 _再多_ _。_ _再深_ _。_ _再用力_ 。

他的吸气声听起来像要被勒死了：“小岩，求求你，”他知道这听起来像是在乞讨着。他现在绝没有不屑于去乞求：“我 _要_ 你。”

岩泉的嘴巴停住了。然后他的嘴唇从及川的肉棒上落下来，牙齿轻轻地刮到肌肤上。及川颤抖着，当他看到小岩眼中的神情时，又打了一个寒颤。他看起来如此坚定地要吞噬掉及川，还尚未完成、包裹着还刚刚 _湿透_ 了的及川，及川觉得他的肉棒在他的神情中抽搐着。

然后他伸出手，摸索着宛如在四年前被他扔在地上的钱包，翻出了另一个避孕套。他又一次以那令人不安的熟练程度把它戴上，撑在及川的上方。他的臀部紧压着及川的大腿，把它们打得更开了。

及川感觉自己的心脏突突地跳着，跳得太快了以至于绝不健康的。岩泉的嘴唇顺着及川的下巴滑过，紧闭着眼睛，深深地吸了口气。他接着吻了吻他的嘴，他的唇柔软而不贪婪。岩泉睁开眼睛，看着及川，钢铁般的目光带着欲望的炽热。

及川觉得自己眨了眨眼，舔着嘴唇，他的臀部不由自主地为小岩向上倾斜了一些。

岩泉摆正了身体，而他的目光始终没有离开及川的双眼。岩泉把头靠在及川的脸上，及川能听到他呼出几乎听起来像是在笑的声音。“天哪，”他低声说道，带着温和的乐趣摇了摇头。及川的眼睛滑向一边，但他只能看到岩泉的侧面，他说：“我想你了。” 

然后他轻轻一插，完全滑进了及川的身体。

岩泉咬着嘴唇，抵挡住要吞噬掉他的炽热。他在及川面前颤栗着喘了口气，感觉及川也回应着颤栗着喘气。

岩泉的嘴唇贴在及川的头发上，慢慢地吸着气，试图让他的心脏放松下来、走出危险的区域，当他从及川体内有一部分滑出时。及川的喘息带着气声，沾着愉悦和欲求，而是这正是 _完美的_ ，正是岩泉需要听到的。

他的抽插又长又慢，以及川的呼吸来调整动作，与及川的屁股在告诉他想要的保持一致。他正在慢慢增加力量，津津有味地欣赏着及川声音的音量和欲望是如何随着他的动作增加。

岩泉只是做了一半体面的工作保持自己沉默。每一次冲刺都有从喉咙里拖出呻吟的危险，及川呼吸中的每一个障碍都预示着他在感激中呻吟。

他用一只手卷起手指穿过及川的头发，另一只手滑过他的身体，紧紧地包着及川的下体上。

精液让他的撸动更轻松，当及川将他的屁股向上顶着回应时，两个人都发出呻吟声。

“啊……小岩。好棒。快点。”及川轻声说。

岩泉效劳着，很喜欢及川指挥他的时候，因为那时他不必感到自私，他迫使自己的臀部动得更快，这让及川愉悦的惊喜声从喉咙里肆意传出。

岩泉开始发抖。对于一个刚刚高潮的人来说，他确实是以惊人的速度爬上了巅峰了。他开始认真地考虑为了自己而放慢速度时，他听见及川不假思索地咕哝着的“好棒好棒好棒”，他闭上眼睛和抬起臀部、以最大的深度迎接每一次冲撞的样子。

岩泉感到他的血液开始沸腾，感到他的双腿开始满怀紧张的期待。然后及川睁开眼睛，半掩着望着岩泉：“小岩。”他气喘吁吁地说。然后，他举起双手，不再紧紧抓住岩泉的肩膀，而是穿过他的头发，绕着他的脸，把他拉过来留下一个吻。岩泉哼哼着贴上了及川温暖的嘴唇，但随后及川紧挨着他的嘴唇喘了口气，他的臀部屈曲起来。他冲着岩泉呻吟着，呼吸着，抓住岩泉的手。

岩泉呻吟着，释放了肌肉中的所有紧张和不安，让他的臀部随着自然的节奏摆动起来，他不必为了亲爱的生活而努力坚持。他把脸埋在及川的脖子上，集中在自己的气味和呼吸上，还有他的呜咽和紧抓住岩泉肩膀的方式。

所有这些都是耳语所说的，微小地表达着：“小岩……你感觉 _真好_ 。”

岩泉咬着及川的皮肤，控制住他的呻吟，他射了，他的臀部慢慢的吃力地移动，边用手抚摸及川的头发。

岩泉在及川边上喘了一会儿，试图在他挪动之前把他转回来。当他眨眼的时候，他的脑袋旋转起来，眼睛后面有一闪一闪的点。他不知道那意味着什么，但他还可以接受，当他觉得自己是如此的沉重和完美时，他不可能有别的什么感受。

他轻轻地抽离了及川，但并不慢，因为他讨厌及川的脸在这个过程中总是畏畏缩缩的样子。他倒在他旁边，靠在地毯上呼吸，手臂的重重地压在了及川的胸前。

最后，他开口道：“我已经完事了。”

一阵寂静后及川笑了，洋溢着兴奋的笑声冲破了房间的汗水和湿气，“我希望如此，我想我动不了了。”

岩泉朝着地毯咯咯笑起来。然后他翻了个身子，准备站起来。“没关系，”他说道，“我会帮你的。”

岩泉设法把及川从地毯上抬下来，但他动作很缓慢。及川忍不住拖着他的脚，他还无耻地任由自己的大半重量压在小岩的肩上。

岩泉把及川放在床上，然后转身回到客厅。及川盯着门口，在灯光下眨了眨眼。四下是岩泉发出的沙沙的响音，扔东西、挪衣服，还有一些无法靠声音辨别在做什么的事情。及川的心脏又飞速跳动起来。

他想让小岩不要离开，希望他能和自己呆在一起，一起温暖地，躺在这张床上。及川焦虑地眨了眨眼，但无法用语言表达自己。当他听到小岩拿起皮带和衣服的声音时，他开始惊慌失措，开始真正地担心起来。他今晚就不能留下来吗？

但随后，小岩走过卧室的门，仍然全裸着，不过怀里抱着一堆乱七八糟的衣服。他把它们扔在地上，掀起被子的一个边。

“你能往那边挪一点吗？”他责备道，把腿伸到被子下面。

及川往一边移动时能感觉到他的眼睛睁得大大的，看着岩泉一半震惊，一半是虚弱的幸福。

“老天爷，你真是个大块头，”小岩几乎是对着自己沉思道，“太高了。太瘦了。”他的注意力转移到及川身上，又举起左臂。

及川对他眨了眨眼。

小岩看着他，好像他很迟钝。没关系，因为及川看起来就很迟钝。“你……我的意思是你可以这样。”他把胳膊放下来。

随后及川才意识到，感觉自己像个白痴，都没有早点明白，然后他摇了摇头，躲进了小岩的胳膊下，在他再次把胳膊放下之前。他把头靠在小岩的胸前，就像他是第一次这样，还笑了起来。岩泉慢慢地放下手臂，滑过去绕着及川的肩头。

当及川眨眼看着小岩时，岩泉的脸都红了，他低头看着及川，表情很难看。

疲倦。他看起来很疲倦。

及川用鼻子碰了碰小岩的胸部：“小岩，你真可爱。”

岩泉咳嗽了一声，别扭地挪动了一下双腿：“你……也是。”

及川惊讶地半坐起来：“你接受了奉承， _还_ 没有侮辱我？你是谁，我认识的那个小岩在哪里？”

岩泉用另一只胳膊把及川推回胸前，“闭嘴，你把气氛都毁了。”

及川靠在岩泉的胸口上笑了。然后他想起了什么，决定他应该坦白：”嗯……小岩？”

“怎么了？”他的声音昏昏沉沉，及川可以看出他的眼睛是闭着的。

“我不得不把你的外套拿去干洗了……“然后，及川又半坐起来，看着岩泉，眼睛睁得很大，“不是因为它臭了，我其实真的很喜欢你的味道，我只是……“及川觉得他的脸在发红。

岩泉睁开眼睛，对着及川眨了眨眼，“我不介意的，但是……为什么呢？”

及川的眼睛从小岩的脸上移开：“嗯……那天晚上，你看到我和影山一起离开……”及川感觉到岩泉的手指在他的两侧抽搐了一下。”我接受不了。”他迅速接过来说。有一阵相当安静的停顿。“我无法忍受，我回到家，闻到你身上的味道，然后……”及川紧张地眨着眼睛，感觉他的脸烧起来，为什么他又这么说，这实际上是一个很可怕的想法，他怎么可能有——“然后我，”及川打断了自己的想法，闭上眼睛，“我不小心……射在……上面了……”

及川透过眼睑一条缝窥视着。小岩正盯着他看。他眨了眨眼。

及川觉得自己的心跳在加快，抑或是在变慢？它将要停止跳动，他就要死了。

岩泉接着咳嗽了一声，用手捂住嘴。然后他紧闭上双眼。然后他忍不住笑了起来，及川从来没有听到过小岩在这里、在床上笑得那么厉害。


End file.
